Volviendo a vivir
by CoonniBlaack
Summary: La mujer del hombre que tu amas fue secuestra, violada y luego matada, pero ella no lo dejo solo, le dejo un hijo que nunca conoció hasta 8 años después . estarás dispuesto a apoyarlo sin mezclar sentimientos
1. Piloto

**Todos Los Personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me adjudico la Historia, Todo lo demas pertenece a **

* * *

><p>Aburrido día en una aburrida ciudad, en un aburrido instituto. Nada entretenido. Ecepto ella Emily Beckett, una chica alta de cabellera Oscura, que caía hasta por debajo de sus generosos senos cada vez que se posaba frente a mi quedaba embobado mirándola pero ella huía cada vez que nos encontrábamos frente a frente<p>

— ¡Edward! — al escuchar su voz sonreí y luego trate de ocultar mi rostro en mis cuadernos, me quede ahí hasta que estos fueron sacados dejándome expuesto

—Bella — dije con una sonrisa aun con mi cabeza recostada en la mesa de la cafetería, como respuesta sentí algo caer en la mesa y el eco llego a mis oídos

—Sabes tienes que cambiar esa actitud tuya sobre todo cuando quieres conquistar a una chica, escuche en el baño a Emily hablando con una chica y adivina— en el instante que escuche el nombre de Emily levante con rapidez mi cabeza y la mire expectante

—Bella, dime que escuchaste, prometo hacerte todos tus deberes del día de hoy — al ver su sonrisa triunfante supe que continuaría su relato

—Edward, ella te teme. La cohíbes cada vez que te le quedas mirando como un idiota y aun mas a tu reputación como mujeriego, teme ser la siguiente en tu lista de conquistas y la siguiente con el corazón roto— Termino su relato llevándose un pedazo de su emparedado a la boca

—Pero…

—Edward, come después pensaremos en algo— Dijo con simpleza mientras continuaba disfrutando su emparedado

Mire la comida que se encontraba frente a mi y al instante el estomago se me cerro en forma automática. Me levante de mi asiento dispuesto de salir de ese lugar, para buscar a la chica de mis sueños

—Bella, no puedo lo lamento mucho, nos vemos— Dije saliendo de ese lugar dejando mi amiga comiendo sola y a mi almuerzo abandonado

Camine por todos los pasillos del instituto hasta que me quede en una ventana viendo como llovía en la ciudad de Chicago, suspire apoyando mi frente en la ventana pensando en que la única chica que de verdad que quiero me teme. Suspire y camine hacia el estacionamiento

Durante mi caminata pude encontrarme con Jessica Stanley, le sonreí seductoramente y pase mi brazo por su cintura ella sonrío recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

—Te Necesito. Ahora mas que nunca —Le Susurre Abrazando su cuerpo al mío sin ningún deseo Sexual, cosa que me desconcertó

—Ed ¿Qué sucede, amor? — Me susurro tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. No le respondí solo junte mis labios a los suyos con impaciencia

La levante por la cintura y ella automáticamente enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, la acorrale a la pared aun besando sus labios ansiando los de otra chica la cual me temía.

Jess con impaciencia comenzó a desabrochar mi Camisa, mientras mis labios hacían un recorrido por su cuello y clavícula. Cuando ella ya tenia mi camisa fuera de mi cuerpo fui conciente donde nos encontrábamos desnudándonos, me separe de ella

—Lo lamento— Le Susurre bajándola de mi cintura bese con ternura sus labios para que no se ofendiera por mi actitud

Pero ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazo, sentí como sus labios me pedían entrar a mi boca acepte a regañadientes, su lengua entro con timidez dentro de mi boca sonreí ante su timidez, rodee su cintura con mis brazos abrazándola con fuerza aun cuando nuestros labios estaban juntos

Cuando me disponía a nuevamente levantarla sentimos un golpe a nuestro alrededor, nos separamos abruptamente. Para encontrarnos con una escena que jamás pensé que presenciaría

Emily se encontraba tirada en el piso con todos sus libros alrededor de ella mientras trabaja de ocultar su rostro. Sin mirar a mi acompañante Corrí a socorrer a Emily

— ¡Ey Que Sucede contigo! — Le grite a la chica que salio huyendo en el instante que hice acto de presencia. Suspire controlando mi rabia y preocupándome de la joven que se encontraba temblando en el suelo helado

—Emily, pequeña ¿estas bien? ¿No Te Hizo nada? — Le pregunte nervioso por su mirada perdida trate de atraerla hacia mi pera ella puso sus manos frente de ella esquivándome

—No te Hare daño, lo prometo solo quiero ayudarte por favor déjame hacerlo—Le Susurre con cariño acariciando su cabello con ternura para nuevamente tratar de atraerla hacia mi pero esta vez nuevamente me Alejo de su lado

—No por favor…déjame sola, estoy bien solo…Necesito —Susurro atropelladamente mientras trataba de recoger todos sus libros con rapidez

—Emily, por favor déjame ayudarte. Te llevare a tu casa no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir en clases— Le suplique ayudándola con todos sus libros

—No Edward, no quiero sufrir por favor, déjame— En ese instante tiro todos sus libros y se abrazo a mi para llorar en mi torso aun desnudo. Desconcertado por su confesión la abrace con fuerza sin decir una sola palabra solo acariciando su cabello que tantas veces había soñado acariciar

—No te dejare así, Por favor escúchame. No te Hare daño lo prometo, vamos te llevare a tu casa— Le asegure tomando los libros que había tirado y ayudándola a levantarse del piso

La rodee con mi brazo por su hombro en señal de protección, caminamos hacia la salida y durante el camino recogí con timidez mi camisa que aun se encontraba tirada en el suelo. En ese momento me di cuenta e que Jessica había desparecido en el mismo instante en que atacaron a Emily

Cuando llegamos a mi auto ayude a subir a una asustada Emily al asiento del Co-Piloto. Luego corrí hacia el otro lado del auto mientras me abrochaba mi camisa que se encontraba abierta luego de ponérmela cuando salve a la persona que se encontraba sentada en mi auto

—Emily, cuéntame por favor que sucedió ahí dentro, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué te estaba golpeando? Confía en mi no le diré a nadie— Le suplique mientras ponía en marcha el auto saliendo del Instituto

—Mi hermana. Mi padre le dijo que no y esperaba a que yo le hiciera cambiar de opinión pero no fue así. Y mi castigo son los golpes —Confeso con lentitud mientras las lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos para luego bajar por sus mejillas. Trate de atraerla hacia mi pero ella no me dejo

—Lo Lamento, de verdad. No puedo decir lo mismo, mi relación con mi hermana es casi perfecta. Jamás nos hemos levantado la mano aunque ella sea la regalona e mi padre. Pero la verdad no tengo nada de lo cual quejarme — Le conté tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella

—yo no se lo que es tener una Armonía entre Hermana, cuando éramos mas pequeñas nos llevábamos bien, bueno jamás me golpeo pero cuando comenzamos a crecer todo fue cambiando se dio cuenta de la influencia que tenia en nuestro padre y lo trato de usar a su favor…

—Lo lamento no me puedo imaginar todo lo que has tenido que soportar. Pero quiero que sepas que quiero ser tu amigo. Se que hay muchos rumores en torno a mi pero quiero que sepas que no todo lo que se dice es verdad. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo prometo — Le susurre deteniendo el auto y tomando sus manos entre las mías para luego llevármelas a los labios

—Edward, no puedo lo lamento de verdad. Déjame aquí ya has hecho mucho por mi de verdad. Aquí podré tomar el próximo autobús o podré llamar a mi padre para que me deje en mi casa. De verdad, Gracias — Dijo saliendo del auto, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que llovía aun con mas intensidad que cuando salimos del instituto

Apenas salio de nuestro refugio se mojo al instante quedando totalmente empapada. Salí detrás de ella para hacerla desistir sobre su locura y que volviera al auto para llevarla sana y salva a su casa

—Vamos Emily, vuelve al auto de verdad no me molesta nada—Le dije también mojándome a causa de la lluvia

—No vete tu a clases, no quiero que me vean contigo, que se supone que le diré a todos cuando me vean con el rompecorazones, No quiero ser la siguiente, Edward, ¡No Quiero! — Exclamo

— ¿Qué rayos te han contado sobre mi?, Ana. Lo prometo, nada de eso es cierto— Le asegure, sabiendo que todo eso era mentira

—Este seguro, por que podría jurar que antes que me ayudaras estabas con Jessica Stanley y la verdad hay que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que estaban haciendo los dos. Mi hermana me golpea pero no soy tonta. No seré la próxima en tu lista —Dijo caminado en medio de la lluvia

—Estas loca, no puedes arriesgar un resfriado simplemente por que estaba con Jessica. A parte quien te dijo que quiero ser algo más que tu amigo — Le mentí para lograr que ella volviera a subir a mi auto

Emily se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volteo para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Suspire y camine lentamente a su encuentro cuando llegue a su lado la abrase con fuerza, aun cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban mojados a causa de la lluvia que seguía cayendo enzima de nuestras cabezas

—Promételo, Edward, lo necesito. Necesito saber que no seguiré sufriendo— Murmuro contra mi pecho

—Lo prometo ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que los dos nos enfermemos— La abrace llevándonos de vuelta a mi auto cuando llegamos a el ambos destornudamos

—Fabuloso ahora me enfermare— Dije con sarcasmo refregándome la nariz que me comenzaba a irritar a causa del reciente destornudo

—Lo lamento por mi berrinche solo que…

—Deja de disculparte, ya lo has hecho muchas veces por hoy. Ahora déjame llevarte a tu casa para después ir a la mía y cambiarme esta ropa mojada — le dije poniendo nuevamente el auto en marcha

Durante todo el transcurso con Emily no intercambiamos ninguna palabra solo escuchaba su palabra cuando ella me daba las instrucciones para llegar a su hogar. Cuando llegamos se despidió con un seco "Adiós" y luego bajo de mi auto corriendo hacia la puerta para luego entrar a su casa sin mirar atrás

Conduje rápidamente hacia mi hogar donde entre tímidamente esperando que nadie se encontrara en casa para no tener que dar explicaciones de porque no estaba en el instituto y porque me encontraba completamente empapado. Pero para mi mala suerte mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras sentí los pasos de mi madre detrás de mis espaldas

— ¡Edward, por dios santo están Empapado! — Cerré con fuerza los ojos, para voltearme y ver a mi madre que estaba a los pies de la escalera, con una no muy amigable expresión en la cara

Esme Cullen era en muchos aspectos una madre estricta pero muy amorosa con nosotros, Sus ojos verdes al igual que los míos eran el reflejo de preocupación. De estatura media, aunque su altura seguía siendo pequeña en comparación a la mía ya que me llegaba a los hombros

— Mamá, de verdad no es nada de que preocuparte me iré a cambiar y volveré…—Pero fui detenido por un ruidoso estornudo que fue seguido por otro

—Instituto— Dije terminando mi frase con una Sonrisa, Mi madre puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura mirándome algo molesta. Pero luego suspiro moviendo su cabeza

— Ve a cambiarte te pones pijama, bajas para que te de algo y te vas a acostar. Ah y óyeme bien jovencito, olvídate de tus salidas de aquí hasta la próxima semana— Dijo mirándome seriamente asentí sin decir una sola palabra subiendo en silencio a mi cuarto

Rayos, una semana sin salir y todo por Emily Beckett. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me tire a la cama sonriendo con un idiota al recordar su cuerpo junto al mío. Pero un nuevo destornudo me hizo recordar que aun me encontraba los la ropa mojada, me levante con rapidez sacando mi pijama debajo de mi almohada. Y me lo coloque con la misma rapidez con la que me levante de mi cama

—Ya me encuentro listo para la matanza, comienza— Le dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina, mi madre no dijo nada solo se volteo a dejarme una pastilla al lado de un baso de agua

—Ahora comienza a hablar, porque no estas en el instituto. Y supongo que le avisaste a tu hermana que te venias antes—Dijo sentándose frente a mi, en ese instante recordé que era el encargado de trasportar a mi hermana de la casa al instituto, y del instituto a la casa

—Rayos, Alice— Maldije poniendo mi mano en mi frente cerrando mis ojos con fuerza para no exponerme a las recriminaciones de mi madre por mi responsabilidad con ella, mamá suspiro con cansancio

—Le avisare a tu padre para que la traiga después del instituto. Pero escúchame bien Edward, que sea la ultima vez no te acostumbres— Dijo Molesta levantándose de su asiento

—Ah, y otra cosa mas, Ed. Tu familia esta primero y tus responsabilidades con ella, no debes reemplazarlas por tus andazas con quien sabe quien— Termino su discurso con un tono molesto

—Mamá lo lamento, no volverá a suceder solo que una amiga necesitaba que la llevaran a su casa no se sentía bien y pues no pude negarme. Te lo prometo — Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de suavizar su estado de animo

—Bien, ya tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de esa amiguita tuya ahora vete a acostar, es mejor cuidar ese resfriado desde ahora que cuando empeore— Me dijo con dulzura besando mi frente. Asentí subiendo las escaleras pero mi recorrido fue interrumpido por un nuevo destornudo

—Yo no fui—grite cómicamente terminando el recorrido de las escaleras corriendo ansiando con ferocidad mi cama

Cuando por fin me encontré dentro de mi cama me tape literalmente hasta las orejas para luego comenzar a temblar a causa del frío al cual estuve expuesta. Y de pronto recordé que no le había pedido el número de teléfono a Emily, me maldije internamente

Me quede en mi cama quieto pensando en todo lo que había pasado de pronto recordé que había hablado con la chica que me gustaba. Pero no en las mejores circunstancias que huera deseado desde que descubrí que me sentía atraído por ella, no fui conciente cuando el sueño se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo hasta que me quede profundamente dormido

—Me debes un gran Edward. Vamos despierta— Sentí una vocecita muy a lo lejos pero me voltee enrollándome el doble y cubriéndome del frío mucho mejor

— ¡Edward!, vamos despierta— Esta vez la vocecita vino con pequeños movimiento. Suspire sabiendo de quien se podría tratar esos movimientos con la combinación de esa pequeña voz

—Alice, querida que deseas de mi — Susurre aun dentro de mi capullo formado por las sabanas de mi cama

—Me Abandonaste en medio de la lluvia, me sentí muy mal — Me recrimino aun dando pequeños saltitos sobre mi cama. Gruñí tratando de darla a entender que dejara de hacer eso pero para mi hermana mis gruñidos eran señal de continuar haciéndolo y más aun cuando estaba molesta conmigo

—Lo lamento Ali, de verdad se me olvido. Tuve que ayudar a una amiga y la verdad termine empapado hasta el trasero y cuando volví para cambiarme pensaba volver al instituto pero mamá no me dejo. Lo prometo — Le explique finalizando con un nuevo y sonoro destornudo

— ¡EDWARD, TE ENFERMASTE!, Aléjate de mi portador de gérmenes, ¿Dónde rayos estuviste para enfermarte?, ya sal de tu refugio en forma de sabanas, mamá me mando a servirte tu comida — Suspire. Espere a que el peso de las sabanas se aflojara para después rodar sobre mi mismo para volver a quedar libre y sentarme en mi cama

Alice, me miro con una sonrisa malévola en sus ojos y supe que lo que traía en esa bandeja no era nada bueno, pero para mi alivio el plato solo consistía en un Plato de frutas y un Jugo, suspire aliviado ante la delicia de la comida

—Y Ahora comienza mi interrogatorio, ¿Quién fue esta vez?, Jessica, Samantha o Tal vez esa chica que no te toma en cuenta ¿Cómo se llamaba?, la hermana de Julie Beckett — Dijo frunciendo el seño tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica

—Emily —Dije con simpleza respondiendo a las dos de sus preguntas, cerré los ojos con fuerza y agache mi cabeza para no tener que soportar las recriminaciones de mi hermana menor

—Por que presiento que lo supe desde un principio— Me respondió recostándose a mi lado mirando el techo que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas

—Ali, tú jamás me mentirías, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué sabes de Julie Beckett? Alice todo lo que sepas tanto lo bueno como lo malo, debes decírmelo— Le suplique mirándola directamente a sus ojos que eran del mismo color que los míos

—Ed, solo se que… ¡OH, rayos!, se que su relación con su hermana no es de las mejores. Jasper Hale se junta con ella parecen muy buenos…Amigos— Termino en un susurro apenas audible. Suspire ante la mención de Jasper

El y mi hermana habían mantenido una larga y estable relación hace un par de meses pero de la nada todo comenzó a complicarse entre ellos hasta que un día mi hermana llego llorando y fue directo a su habitación donde se encerró durante toda la noche a llorar por las ruptura del hombre que aun ama. Y hasta el día de hoy nadie de la familia sabe el porque del quiebre entre ambos

—Jasper y ella…

—Sep, La verdad no se que es lo que hay entre ambos pero de todas formas tampoco quiero saberlo ya es doloroso saber que el esta con ella— Dijo levantándose de mi cama para dirigirse hacia la salida de mi habitación

—Bella, vendrá en la tarde A que le hagas un favor. O al menos eso me dijo. Nos vemos— Dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta Tras de si

—No es posible, Ed. Conozco a Julie es incapaz de golpear a su hermana, okay su relación no es de las mejores, como todos los hermanos cierto. Pero Jamás golpearía a su hermana— Defendió Bella a Julie, enojado por su actitud me levante de mi cama descalzo y comencé a caminar por toda mi habitación en círculos

—Bella, es verdad tanto Jessica como yo vimos como Julie Beckett golpeaba a su hermana en la mitad del pasillo y no parecía que adorara a su hermana. La chica huyo cuando fui a socorrerla — Dije caminando de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado

—A Ver déjame ver si entendí, ¿Qué rayos hacías con Jessica Stanley?

—Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que Julie si golpea a su hermana yo fui testigo de aquello, y aun mas al parecer ella se junta con Jasper— Dije cambiando de tema rápidamente, ya que no quería dar explicaciones sobre mi vida sexual

—No me cambies el tema, muchacho. Prometiste que no volverías a dormir con ella después de lo que sucedió la última vez o quieres que te lo recuerde. Tu nunca aprendes eres capaz de trompezar dos veces con la misma piedra— Me critico recordando algo que yo ya tenia olvidado en lo mas profundo de mi cerebro

—Bella, no volverá a suceder lo prometo. Aprendo de mis errores aunque no se note. De verdad — Le prometí tratando de dejar ese tema de lado para concentrarnos en Emily

—Bien por primera vez en mi vida te creeré. Ahora volvamos al tema en discusión— Dijo cruzándose de piernas en mi cama

—Desearía saber mas sobre ambas porque la actitud de Julie, todo esto es muy raro debe haber algo oculto—Un nuevo destornudo me recordó en las condiciones en las que me encontraba

—A la cama, Ahora

—Vamos, Bella no puedes estar hablando en serio necesito salir de aquí y descubrir la verdad de todo esto— Le dije. Nuevamente destornudando. Suspire dándole la razón y desplazando mi misión de descubrir la verdad

—Bien y ¿Ahora que? Quieres que te diga la verdad. No se que pensar pensé que al momento de querer conquistara Emily, seria de otra manera. Pero óyeme bien Bella, averiguare la verdad detrás de todo esto. Y no estaré con nadie más desde entonces solo Será Emily en mi vida — Termine mi discurso tapándome hasta las narices

—Edward, no sabes cuantas veces ya eh escuchado eso salir de tus labios. Ya no te creo con respeto a tu vida Sexual— me dijo levantándose de mi cama mirando el suelo

—Lamento que no me creas de verdad. Pero prometo que descubriré la verdad detrás de todo esto. Y óyeme bien Bella, estoy seguro de lo que vi y yo vi a Julie golpeando a su hermana. Y apenas mi madre me deje levantarme descubriré la verdad detrás de toda esta basura —Bella suspire saliendo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Había pasado una semana desde que había sido testigo de cómo Julie golpeaba a su hermana en la mitad del pasillo del instituto y también una semana dese que no asistía a clases por causa de la maldita gripe. Según lo que Alice me contaba Emily seguía asistiendo a clases y más de una vez la habían enviado a casa a causa de la fiebre

—Edward, te puedes apurar. Necesito llegar temprano por primera y única vez al instituto. Y aun mas tenemos que pasar a buscar a Bella— me grito Alice desde el comedor

Salte espantado para tomar con rapidez mi gorro y una manzana. Me despedí de mi madre la cual me entrego las llaves de mi auto le sonreí como respuesta. Cuando entre al auto suspire poniendo mi auto en marcha para ponerme frente a mi casa y tocarle la bocina a mi hermana para que entrara al auto

—Bien y ahora vamos rápido por Bella. ¡Rápido!. De verdad Edward quiero llegar al instituto — Me apresuro, mi hermana dándome pequeños golpecito en mi pierna en señar que partiera con Rapidez

La mire como si estuviera loca pero ella aumento el ritmo de los golpes. Partí con rapidez para luego pasar a buscar a Bella en una velocidad record y en la misma velocidad llegamos al instituto apenas me estacione. Alice salio rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie para desaparecer con rapidez por la puerta del instituto

— ¿Qué rayos le sucede a tu hermana la enana? —Me pregunto Bella, pasando al asiento delantero y mirando hacia la puerta por donde mi hermana había desaparecido con rapidez

—Es Alice— respondí con simpleza, saliendo del auto poniéndome el gorro de mí abrigo para taparme de la reciente llovizna del exterior

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos del instituto y yo en mí interior no dejaba de pensar en donde se encontraría Emily en estos instantes. Mientras yo me trasladaba por los pasillos del aburrido instituto

—Edward, deja de mi mirar por todos lados pareces Jirafa, te crecerá el cuello. Mira en algún momento te la encontraras. Pero mira quien viene ahí. Cumple tu promesa— me dijo amenazadoramente adelantando el paso, cuando frente a mi la imagen de Jessica quien me sonreía abiertamente

—Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente por lo que sucedió ayer— Me dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia un lugar desconocido

Me deje guiar y me di cuenta que Jessica nos llevaba hacia el estacionamiento donde por suerte hacia dejado de llover, Por un instante quise que continuara lloviendo por que Jess Tendría que hablarme al frente de todos los estudiante que de pronto comenzaron a llegar

—Jess, ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera podemos hablar bien adentro? La verdad no quiero enfermarme de nuevo. Volvamos a dentro— Le dije un poco incomodo por la expresión de Jess

—La verdad no quiero entrar a clases, no sin haces esto— Me susurro antes de acercar sus labios a los míos. Sin pensar en lo que hacia comencé a mover mis labios al compás de los suyos

Jess me abrazo por mi cuello en el instante que yo posicionaba mis manos en su cintura. La arrincone en el que supuse que era su auto. Jess gimió en mis labios mientras abrazaba mi cintura con su pierna, baje con lentitud mi mano desde su cintura hasta su pierna sin despegarme ni un segundo de sus labios

—Edward, Por...Favor— Gimió en mi cuello cuando mis manos hicieron un recorrido por su centro encima de su ropa la cual se encontraba ligeramente húmeda a causa de su Excitación

—No tengo preservativo— respondí. Continuando con mi labor en su centro

—Sexo oral, puede ser una gran opción. Pero te lo pido no me dejes así, excitada deseando que tu pene entre en mi— Me susurro acariciándome lentamente. Gemí acercándola a mí para que sintiera como me tenía sus caricias. Como respuesta recibí un pequeño gritito que salio de su boca

Sonreí con gusto ante su respuesta, desabroche con rapidez sus jeans para adéntrame en su ropa interior para poder acariciarla mas de cerca. Jess, grito un poco mas fuerte, aun así en esos momento no había nadie en el estacionamiento. Jessica me miro desafiante y desabrocho con lentitud mi pantalón, besando seductoramente mi cuello. Introdujo su mano con lentitud para tomar mi miembro el cual se encontraba completamente excitado, comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, cuando aun se encontraba con su mano dentro de mi ropa interior

—Vamos a un lugar mas privado— Le susurre comenzando a penetrarla lentamente con dos dedos

—Aja— Esa fue su simple respuesta

Jess, dejo libre mi miembro el cual extraño al instante su contacto. Saco algo de sus bolsillos; las llaves de su auto. Sonreí sacando también mi mano de su interior, la joven cerró sus ojos ante la ausencia de mis dedos. Tome las llaves de sus manos y abrí con rapidez las puerta del auto para luego introducirme en el asiento trasero, en ese instante mi miembro me ardía por encontrarse encerrado a través de mis pantalones

—Veo que alguien se encuentra algo ansioso — dijo burlona hincándose a mi lado sacando finalmente mi muy erecto miembro de mis pantalones para metérselo a la boca

— ¡Rayos! — Grite ante las sensaciones que producían su boca en mí

— ¿Te Gusta? — Me pregunto con inocencia volviendo a introducirme en su boca. Puse mis manos en cabellera marcando el ritmo de las penetradas en su boca, Trate de controlar los gemidos pero eso fui imposible de pronto me vi dándole estocadas casi brutales a la boca de Jess y gimiendo cada vez mas alto

—Edward, tienes que tener mas consideración con una chica — Dijo un poco molesta por mi falta de consideración atraje sus labios a los míos y la levante para sentarla a ahorcada mía

Bese sus labios con lentitud hasta que me aburrí y entre con rapidez dentro de su boca sin pedir permiso Jessica gimió en mi boca cuando comenzó a refregarse en mi miembro que de pronto comenzó a volver a la vida. Levante su playera para dejarla solamente en ropa interior, bese su cuello haciendo un recorrido de el hasta el inicio de sus senos los cuales se movían agitadamente a causa de la agitada respiración de su dueña

— ¡Edward! — Me quede helado en el momento que escuche su voz

—Emily puedo…

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza en el instante que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos

—Jessica, lo lamento— le dije saliendo con rapidez del auto, mientras me abrochaba los pantalones en el camino

Corrí donde hacia pocos momentos Emily había corrido a causa de cómo me había encontrada con Jessica. Camine por todo el estacionamiento pero no había señales de ella en todo tu extensión. Gruñí desesperado ante no encontrarla por ningún lado para explicarle algo que no tenia ningún tipo de explicación

De pronto mi mente se ilumino y la encontré sentada en el suelo al lado del auto de su hermana tenia los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras que su cabeza la tenia entremedio de estas. Suspire acercándome a paso lento a un lado de ella

—Pequeña, lo lamento tanto. La verdad no se como explicarte algo que no tiene explicación alguna…—Le susurre sentándome a su lado apoyando mis manos en canda una de sus rodillas. Pensé que ella evitaría mi tacto pero me equivoque

—Fui una tonta al pensar que tú me podrías querer. Por favor es cosa de míranos. Somos totalmente diferentes —Susurro levantando su cabeza con lentitud sus ojos se encontraban irritados a causa de sus seguro llanto

—óyeme bien. Te quiero de verdad mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Oye mi corazón— le susurre juntando sus manos y colocándolas cerca de mi corazón para que oyera los latidos de este que estaban mas rápido de costumbre

—Tengo miedo, no puedo permitirme sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena, y tú eres una de esas personas. Mi hermana me dijo…— me recrimino levantándose con fiereza

— ¿Qué demonio te dijo tu hermana? Ella no sabe nada sobre mí

— ¿nada?, te acostaste con ella hace menos de un año y ahora pretendes acostarte con su hermana menos, Que bonito— ironizo. Cuando nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

Me congele ante la confesión de mi amada. ¿Realmente me había acostado con su hermana? La respuesta de mi cabeza que probablemente si lo había hecho. La mire a los ojos tratando de que no viera la verdad detrás de ellos

—Eres un maldito. Y temo enamorarme de ti—Me dijo hincándose a mi lado y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

—No temas. Haré una promesa seré fiel a ti aunque aun no seamos nada formal. Te quiero y se que si seguimos así podremos enamorarnos — Dije sonriendo ante la idea

Ella sonrió besando mi mejilla con dulzura. Ahora tenía una razón más para cumplir mi promesa con Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Espero de Todo corazón que les guste la historia. Espero sus Opiniones para Saber Si La Continuo o simplemente dejo de trabajar en ella. <strong>

**Byee, Saludos **


	2. Distancia

**La verdad es que me costo mucho debatir si publicar este capitulo o no Así que dije: "La segunda es la vencida, A Morir" **

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde que prometí serle fiel a la mujer con la cual esperaba tener una relación seria de pareja. Pero Bella desde que le comente mi naciente relación me evitaba de una forma que jamás pensé que doliera como lo hace<p>

—Alice, ¿Qué le sucede a Bella? No me habla desde —le pregunte a mi hermana una tarde de sábado mientras jugábamos a las cartas en el suelo del comedor

—No lo se Ed. No serás que este celoso que ella habla mas conmigo que contigo— gruñí molesto ante su afirmación. Bella había pasado este mes como lapa con mi hermana mientras que yo solo recibí fríos saludos

—Nunca— Dije tirando la ultima carta y ganando el juego

Le sonreí con arrogancia levantándome del suelo y caminando hacia mi habitación me tire a mi cama. Pensando en mi amiga que adoraba pero por alguna extraña razón me evitaba desde que salía con la mujer más hermosa del mundo

—Bella, ¿Qué sucede contigo? — susurre mirando la foto que reposaba en mi mesa de noche en donde sonreíamos con mi amiga en el rancho de mi abuela

Recordé como disfrutamos ese viaje que mi mama no había aprobado pero mi abuela nos envió el dinero para los pasajes y sin pensarlo dos veces armamos nuestras maletas y nos fugamos literalmente al campo. Reí ante todos los recuerdos me encontraba en mi etapa de nostalgia cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo

— ¿Quién habla? —Dije con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara

—Se encuentra el señor Edward Cullen. Hay una chica que lo busca — dijo Emily

—Pues dígale a esa hermosa mujer que la espero en el parque en media hora para ir a tomar algo y disfrutar una noche de sábado— Dije levantándome de mi cama y buscando un chaleco ya que afuera aun hacia frió

Baje corriendo las escaleras para tomar las llaves de mi casa ya que no tenía hora de llegada de mi cita con Emily. También para avisarle a mis padres que saldría

Cuando llegue al comedor en el suelo se encontraba mi hermana con la que consideraba mi mejor amiga sentadas en el suelo donde hace unos instantes nos encontrábamos los dos sentados hace unos instantes

— ¡Bella!, que sorpresa. Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¿Cómo has estado? — la salude con ironía

Ella puso su mirada en el piso como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del todo el universo. Suspire yéndome a la cocina sabiendo que no tendría respuesta de Bella no la tenia desde hace mas de un mes

En la cocina se encontraban mis padres sentados discutiendo sobre alguna noticia que habían leído en el periódico o escuchado en alguna radio. Cuando llegue ambos me saludaron preguntándome que hacia honrándolos con su presencia solos sonreí como respuesta

—voy a salir cualquier cosa los llamare aunque no creo que llegue tan tarde — les avise saliendo de la cocina con las llaves en mis manos. Pero alguien detuvo mi transcurso

— a ver detente ahí. ¿A quien le pediste permiso para salir? Tu aun no te mandas solo no mientras vivas en mi techo—me recrimino un poco molesta por mi actitud

— ¿Puedo salir un rato a caminar? —le pregunte sonriendo con ternura. Ella me miro negando con su cabeza divertida por la situación. Le bese la mejilla reiteradas veces incluso le saque algunas risas

—Edward, que sea la última vez. Llega a casa antes de las 10 ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos— dijo mi papá mirando a mi mamá esperando alguna señal

Jamás había entendido esa manera de comunicarse entre mis pares pareciera que con solo una mirada se comunicaban era una señal de amor que muchas veces había deseado tener con alguien

Asentí saliendo de casa sin mirar a las dos chicas que se encontraban en el comedor camine lentamente hacia el parque sin pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con Bella hacia unos instantes. Cuando llegue al parque Emily aun no había llegado así que me senté en el primer asiento vacío que encontré y saque un libro de mi bolso y comencé a leerlo esperando a mi cita

Estuve por un largo rato esperando cuando el libro que me encontraba leyendo me pareció poco interésate lévate mi vista para mirar mi reloj el cual me decía que Emily llevaba mas de una hora retrasada a nuestra cita

Cuando las esperanzas a que llegara se estaban desvaneciendo llego ella con un abrigo de color negro y caminaba hacia mi con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en su hermoso rostro. Le sonreí abriéndole mis manos ella capto mi mensaje y las tomo entre las suyas sentándose a mi lado

—Perdón por la tardanza. Problemas con mi hermana nada fuera de lo común— dijo con tristeza suspirando la mire un poco molesto por lo que sucedía al interior del Hogar de los Beckett

—Mira Amy, ya no se en que modo decírtelo esto que esta pasando entre nosotros no es nada malo, no es algo por lo cual deba haber peleas entre tu y tu hermana—le dije, señalando nuestras manos que aun se encontraban unidad

—Ella dice que conoce un secreto tuyo que compartes con Jessica Stanley—Me quede helado ante las amenizas de Julie con contar mi pasado del cual me avergonzaría durante toda mi vida

—Ed, mírame y dime que todo lo que mi Hermana dijo no son más que una de sus tantas mentiras. Por favor— Cuanto deseaba decirle que si pero mi corazón sabia que no debía mentirle pero aun no me encontraba listo para contarle a alguien cercano mi secreto

—Entonces es cierto—Dijo con simpleza. En su mirada había una tristeza enorme

—Prometo que te lo contare todo cuando este listo para contártelo. Temo que si te lo cuento te pierda para siempre— le confesé mirándola a los ojos

—Confío en ti y se que cuando este listo me contaras todo, pero espero enterarme por tu boca antes que la de mi hermana. Eso no lo soportaría

—Gracias de Verdad, no sabes cuanto significa eso— le confesé capturando sus labios entre los míos

El beso en un inicio fue solo un toque de labios. Tome su rostro con mis manos acercándola hacia mi lo que profundizo el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado. Emily por su parte con timidez abrió su boca para luego con su lengua pedir permiso para ingresa a mi boca. Acepte con gusto sentir su lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca

Con delicadeza comencé a recostarnos en la banca. Tire el libro hacia el suelo para quedar finalmente, ella debajo de mi cuerpo. Emily encogió su rodilla lo que me permitió recorrer con mi mano desde su cadera hasta su rodilla con libertad. Ella tomo mi rostro para deslizar sus labios desde los míos hasta mi cuello donde comenzó a darme besos largos y húmedos

Cuando finalmente nos separamos. Nos miramos a los ojos por un par de minutos, bese su cuello ella río entre dientes y luego tomo nuevamente mi rostro entre sus manos y para besarme los labios con ternura sin pensar en nada de lo que ocurría en nuestro alrededor

—De verdad todo esto esta sucediendo de verdad—susurro. Asentí guiando mi mano que aun se encontraba en su rodilla hasta donde se encontraba su corazón

Emily volvió a unir nuestros labios esta vez con ferocidad Aparte mi mano de su corazón para después guiarla hasta sus caderas para acercarla aun más hacia mí. Amy gimió en mi boca y comenzó a dar ligeros movimientos con sus caderas. Apreté aun más manos en su cadera

—Papá, mira a tu hijita te dije que ella no es como tu lo piensas—nos separamos sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción. Julie se encontraba parada frente a nosotros mirándonos con asco

Detrás de ella se encontraba el padre de la familia Beckett, Hortensio Beckett era un hombre de unos 45 años que a presar de su edad se mantenía en forma ya que según Emily me había contado mínimo dos veces a la semana salían a correr

Por su rostro se podía ver que estaba realmente furioso por la forma en la que nos había encontrado. Amy se sentó derecha a mi lado mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi mirada de la suya

—Emily, ¡Que haces en estas condiciones con un chico! ¡No te críe para que te comportes como una cualquiera no me sorprende que ya estés embarazada!

—Papá, por favor cálmate. No estoy embarazada y no se que te haya dicho la boca con veneno pero no es cierto— Dijo Amy, tratando de tranquilizar el tenso ambiente

—Señor, lamento las condiciones en que nos encontró—Me excuse tratando de llevar una buena relación con el que seria mi futuro suegro

—se lo que tu digas, Vámonos Emily. Ya conversaremos en otro momento sobre las consecuencias de revolcarte con cualquiera. Y ese engendro…

—Deténgase señor. Nosotros no estamos esperando ningún hijo y no le permito que insulte a su hija ni a mí—Emily tomo mi mano en señal que dejara la pelea para otro momento. Suspire controlando la furia que estaba comenzando a crecer dentro de mí

—Nos vemos. Perdona todo esto— Me dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios como despedida. Le sonreí tranquilizándola

Ella miro con odio a su hermana y adelanto el paso de su padre y hermana. Suspire recogiendo el libro que aun se encontraba en el suelo y me levante para irme a casa no con la mejor sensación en la boca. Pero antes Daria una parada en la casa de los Stanley para pedir explicación de porque Julie Beckett sabia ese maldito error de Jessica y Mio

Cuando llegue a la Casa de Jess, suspire cansado por la larga caminata que había tenido para llegar a la casa la cual era de color blanca con una hermosa cerca con un jardín con plantas bien cuidadas por el jardinero de la familia. Cuando llegue a la puerta la toque con delicadeza

—Edward, ¿Qué haces acá? Mis padres salieron así que…— Me abrió Jess con una corta polera y en unas diminutos calzoncitos

—No vengo a dormir contigo ¿Cómo rayos se entero Julie Beckett de lo que sucedió entre nosotros? — le recrimine con una mirada asida. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada a la vez

— ¿Cómo dices?, Edward dime que no es verdad. ¡Como rayos se pudo haber enterado de… lo que ocurrió! —Dijo asustada al hecho de que alguien se enterara de lo nuestro

Suspire caminando de un lago a otro tratando de saber como Julie se había enterado de tan horrendo Secreto. La mire y me critique mentalmente en como pude haber compartido la cama tantas veces con una mujer como ella. Le di la espalda saliendo de los terrenos de su casa para caminar hacia la mía con tranquilidad. Tan solo pensando en que mi Pequeña estuviera bien

—Bella, te necesito por favor. Háblame—Le suplique cuando estábamos poniendo la mesa para cenar. Ya que mi madre la había invitado a quedarse

—Edward, detente no quiero saber mas de tus problemas. Y Será mejor que termine sola de poner la mesa— Susurro quitándome los platos que traía

—Julie Beckett se entero de mi secreto con Jess— Le solté como último recurso para que volviera a hablarme

—Algún día alguien se iba a enterar te lo advertí mas de una vez era algo mas que Ovio— Respondió muy nerviosa a mi pregunte. Fruncí el seño

—Bella Swan mírame— la rete tomando su mentón para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos. Pero ella trato de desviar su mirada. Ese fue un gesto que me dejo helado

—Fuiste tú

Ella se libro de mi agarre para ocultar su rostro. Sus ojos ya se estaban comenzando a llenas de lágrimas lo que aumento mi seguridad sobre la culpabilidad de mi amiga

—Como pudiste. ¡Confíe en ti!, pensé que eras mi amiga pero no. Eres como todas las demás chicas a las cuales criticaste. E incluso eres peor me das vergüenza ser tu amigo — Le escupí la ultima palabra

—Ed… no tienes derecho a…

— ¡Que no tengo derecho! Con que cara Isabella, yo no fui la que te traiciono de la manera mas burda— La interrumpí cuando la furia comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi cada vez mas

—Edward, ¿Qué sucede aquí que son todos esos gritos? — Nos interrumpió mi madre entrando al comedor Mirándome un poco molesta

—Pregúntaselo a mi Amiga, no quiero cenar. Lo lamento—Me excuse subiendo las escaleras ante las recriminaciones de mi madre

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto a tirarme a la cama con un dolor en el pecho que jamás pensé que sentiría de Esa manera. La traición era algo que nunca tolere. A Bella jamás le había mentido siempre la había apoyado en todo había sido su paño de lagrimas cuando Jacob Black la dejo desnuda en un hotel hace un par de meses atrás. Pero lo que ella había hecho no tenia nombre de ninguna manera

—Edward, por favor tenemos que hablar— La voz de Bella resonó en míos oídos la voz que en estos momentos no deseaba escuchar

—De que quieres hablar de la canallada que hiciste conmigo —Le grite cuando el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba

Mire hacia la puerta en donde Bella estaba recostada con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. En otro momento a hubiera estrechado en mis brazos calmándola y diciéndole que ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Pero ahora…Todo era distinto

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo se fue durante mis minutos de rabia no sabia lo que hacia. Pero cuando se lo conté no sabes lo mal que me sentí. Edward te adoro con todo mi corazón eres mas que mi hermano y sabes que jamás te haría Daño. Perdóname por favor, se que no hay justificación…

—Tienes razón no la hay, puede ser que te perdone pero jamás. Escúchame bien Bella, jamás podré volver a confiar en ti de la manera que antes lo hacia —Le dije con simpleza. Mirándola con tristeza

—Perdóname…—Susurro antes de irse

Me volví a tirar a mi cama y me tape con la almohada tratando de olvidad todo lo que había pasado. _¿Por qué Bella?, Te Adoro no tenias que hacerme tanto daño_

—Edward, que sucedió con Bella, salio destrozada — Me dijo mi Padre entrando a mi habitación sentándose a mi lado

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre alto con el cabello Rubio y sus ojos de color azules. Siempre tenía para Alice y para mí una palabra de ánimo y de consejo. Y eso era lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos

—Papá, por favor ahora no —Le susurre

— ¿Qué sucedió entre La hija de los Stanley y tu? Quiero la verdad ahora Ed. Se que eso es lo que aun no te perdonas y tienes en tu corazón. Pero Hijo mío de alguna manera tienes que sacarte eso de tu corazón

—No puedo papá, no ahora— Le susurre mirándolos a los ojos. El asistió apenado

—Y Emily ¿Cómo esta tu relación con ella? Es una muchacha bonita. ¿Ella sabe toda esta verdad que nadie sabe? — Me pregunto. Acostándose a mi lado tratando de hacer un ambiente de confianza. Reí entre dientes ante su actitud

—Es hermosísima y la…Si la Amo. Y es bueno decirlo. Papá te confesé a ti que Amo a una mujer. ¡Lárgate! — Termine riendo ante la felicidad de descubrir mis sentimientos por Amy. Mi padre me miro divertido ante la felicidad de mi rostro

—Bien. Eso es bueno saberlo, ahora baja cenar tu madre no esta muy contenta con haberla dejado sentada en la mesa y ayas herido a Bella o al menos de esa manera lo vemos con tu madre— Dijo levantándose de mi cama saliendo de mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta

Baje al comedor donde estaban sentados todos los miembros de mi familia en la mesa. Cuando me hice visible tanto Alice como mi madre me asesinaron con la mirada. Suspire tomando mi lugar al lago de mi hermana quien cuando me senté me golpeo mi pie por debajo de la mesa

Cenamos en un completo silencio cuando terminamos. Alice me tomo del brazo levantándome de la mesa para llevarme al jardín de la casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a hacer mas frío de lo normal

— ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Bella, idiota? —Me grito mi hermana sin importarle que mis padres estuvieran dentro

— ¡Te has puesto a pensar que Isabella no es siempre la victima en todos los cuentos de hadas!, ella también comete errores y Errores graves y uno de errores es la traición — Le recrimine dejando a mi hermana sin palabras

—Bella no ser…

—Es capaz y lo hizo contó ese secreto que ni tu ni nadie sabe y adivina a quien se lo contó. A la Hermana de la chica que amo. Se porque amo a Emily Beckett ¿Contenta? O aun necesitas más explicaciones

—Perdóname… — Termino Alice al borde de las lágrimas

—Ya no importa. Ven aquí enana— le dije acercándola a mi para besar sus cabellos en reiteradas ocasiones. Ella río entre dientes dándome pequeños golpecitos en mi pecho

Entramos a la casa abrazados mis padres nos sonrieron y luego se fueron a sentar al sofá para ver la televisión. Ambos subimos a su habitación para sentarnos en el piso frente a su cama. Ella me miro esperando a que digiera algo pero de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a bañarse en lagrimas

—Cariño ¿Qué sucedió? — Le susurre acariciándole la mejilla

—Jasper esta con María los vi juntos ayer— Me confeso entre lagrimas

—Alice, ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? —Le pregunte tratando de se lo mas dulce posible ante la situación en que nos encontrábamos

—Recuerdas esa vez que Salí con el y volví….Bueno tu lo recuerdas. El estaba con María, lo encontré con ella besándose. Acariciándose jamás me había sentido más sucia de mi misma como en ese instante. Hace pocos días habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y el….

Escuche su relato atento ante todo lo que finalmente había sucedido entre mi hermana y aquel muchacho que por un tiempo considere mi amigo leal pero de pronto todo comenzó a desmoronarse desde que ambos terminaron su relación. Como lo detestaba por hacerle algo tan sucio a mi hermana

—Lo matare. Lo juro. Confíe n el pensé que era mi amigo, parecía un buen chico no se como pudo…— Exclame casi gritando

Me levante y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación de mi hermana procesando la información que acababa de recibir con respecto a que mi ese maldito villano había engañado de la manera mas sucia a mi hermana. Y lo peor que aun lo ama, pero el a ella no y eso era lo que como hermano mayor me dolía mas

—Edward, por favor. Baja la voz no quiero que mis padres te escuchen si te lo conté en porque confío en ti y no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que paso entre Jasper y yo. Me da asco— Me dijo estremeciéndose. Di unas grandes bochadas de aire para tranquilizarme

—Este bien. Confío en ti. Pero eso no me quita las ganas de matarlo— Dije como niño pequeño volviéndome a sentar a su lado. Ella sonrío entretenida por mi actitud

—Gracias, por confiar en mi no se defraudare… Después de lo de Bella, me alegra que aun confíes en alguien

Suspire mirando la habitación de mi hermana la cual era de color crema, la pared se encontraba llena de fotografías de distintos momentos de su vida. Cuando éramos pequeños y me percate que en un lugar se encontraba vacío. Ese era el lugar en donde había una foto de ella con Jasper

—Necesitare tiempo para perdonarla, la quiero mucho pero Jamás, podré volver a confiar en ella como lo hacia hasta ahora

—Estoy aquí para cuando lo necesites. Tu familia jamás te dejara solo y se que has cometido errores pero saldremos de esto los dos juntos, Aunque…Mi pequeño esta enamorado de verdad— Dijo con voz soñadora, riéndose al final. La golpe levemente riendo pero me sentía bien confesar que estaba enamorado

—Ya basta, será mejor que me vaya a hacer mis deberes antes de que mamá se entere que no los eh hecho — dije levantándome del suelo y saliendo de la habitación

Cuando llegue a mi habitación trate de hace cada uno de mis deberes pero mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar y la verdad no hice nada mas por lo que tire todos mis libros y fui a darme un baño tibio para tratar de calmarme

Cuando volví me metí a la cama y me dormí casi al instante en que mi cabeza toco mi almohada

_Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde la única fuente de luz era una camilla blanca donde al parecer alguien reposaba en ella. Camine gustado hacia la camilla, cuando llegue vi a una mujer, hermosa acostada con una bata de hospital blanca, su rostro era pálido. De pronto reconocí el rostro de la mujer… Emily. Grite asustado cuando sus piernas comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, quería salir de ese lugar…Quería despertar _

Desperté desorientado, sudando y sobre todo asustado me levante de mi cama y fui hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que aun era de noche suspire. Mirando el suelo de mi habitación y me di cuenta que al lado de mi cama había unos libros que en la tarde me había encargado de tirar. Lo recogí aun con las piernas temblorosas

Me dispuse a hacer mi tarea para tratar de despejar mi mente de todo rastro del maldito sueño que me habían vuelto a atacar después de algún tiempo en que me habían dejado tranquilo

.

—Ed, cariño ¿Qué haces despierto a estar horas? — Me cuestiono mi madre entrando a mi habitación en pijama. Le sonreí culpable

— ¿Otra vez volvieron las pesadillas, cierto? — Me dijo con dulzura, la mire sorprendido por la manera en que lo había descubierto con solo una mirada

— Lo lamento mamá, no pude evitarlo — Me disculpe sonriéndole levemente

—Okey, no sigamos discutiendo vuelve a dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir al Instituto— Me dijo besando mi cabello para luego salir de mi habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso

Cuando me metí dentro de la cama. Cerré los ojos dispuesto a que las pesadillas terminaran de una vez por todas y para ello tenia que confiar en la persona que amaba. Le contaría toda la verdad a Emily, y así me quitaría un peso de enzima y un alivio para mi alma

Cuando me desperté en la mañana me sentía ligero, sin culpa alguna, desayune con mi hermana incluso la hice reír con estupideces. También pase a Buscar a Bella ella entro en mi auto sorprendida por mi actitud, a pesar de que no hablamos en todo el viaje sentí que podría perdonarla

—Bien Edward, que fue todo esto. ¿Por qué me trajiste al instituto? — Me cuestiono la que alguna vez fue mi confidente

—Por que prometí que algún día te perdonaría y darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siento por Amy, fue gracias a tu Traición a si que después de todo no fue tan malo—le respondí con simpleza. Besando su majilla para entrar al instituto y buscar a mi amada

Apenar crucé las puertas del instituto Julie Beckett se acerco a mi desafiante. Suspire sabiendo lo que venia en este instante

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo con mi hermana, imbecil? — me recrimino en medio del pasillo la mire sin perder la calma ni por un segundo

—Julie. No estoy haciendo nada con tu hermana. Ella sabe cuidarse sola y el hecho de que llevaras a tu padre justo donde estábamos nosotros. No impedirá que nos veamos— le respondí con calma

—Me das asco. No voy a permitir que mi hermana duerma con un asesino. Eso es lo que eres Edward Cullen un asesino— Me dijo elevando la voz. Algunos estudiantes nos voltearon a ver intrigados por nuestras actitudes

—No se que te aya dicho Bella. Pero yo no soy mejor que tu, Yo Jamás golpearía a mi hermana. Por que es la favorita de mi padre. Me das mas asco— Le dije finalizando nuestra conversación caminando hacia el aura de Cálculos

Durante la clase de calculo solo podía pensar en que debía encontrar a Amy antes de que Julie le digiera sobre nuestro cambio de palabras. Cuando por fin toco el timbre que le daba fin a las clases. Fui el primero en salir del aula

La busque por todo el instituto pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte, me senté en el pasto esperando a que solo un milagro ocurriera para encontrar a Amy. De pronto Jasper aparecía caminando hacia mí

—Edward, ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Emily Beckett? — Me pregunto cruzándose de brazos. De pronto olvide que me encontraba frente al hombre que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana y solo me preocupe por Emily

—Nada, Jasper ¿Dónde esta?, necesito hablar con ella

—Esta en mi auto llorando, y diciendo que se siente sucia. Ve a verla — Me dijo caminando lejos de mí

Cuando Jasper desapareció de mi vista. Camine con rapidez tratando de no mostrar lo espantado que me encontraba por la situación. Cuando llegue al auto localice el auto que compartía Jasper con su hermana, Rosalie. Mire en el interior y ahí se encontraba Emily con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Cuando nuestras miradas finalmente se encontró ella desvío su mirada en el instante en que nuevas lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos

—Vamos Amy, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu hermana, sobre mi? —Le suplique hablándole por la ventanilla

Ella salio furiosa del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se paro frente a mí y me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el ardor en la zona golpeada

—Eres un acecino. Me das asco, me da asco amarte como lo hago. Me siento sucia ¿como pudiste? — me recrimino quebrándose en la ultima frase.

—Cariño, prometiste que estarías conmigo cuando supieras mi verdad, se que cometí un error eh vivido con ellos desde que sucedió todo esto y se que cargare con esto durante toda mi vida— le dije cuando sentí que los ojos me comenzaban a picarme y mi visión se comenzó a hacerse borrosa

—Jamás pensé que fueras así, un bebe no tiene la culpa de las asquerosidades que hacen sus padres. ¡Eres un acecino! — me dijo golpeándome en reiteradas ocasiones en el pecho

Deje que descargara su furia en mi ya que cada golpe no era ni la mitad de lo que sentía cada noche en que volvía a revivir ese capitulo de mi vida, la muerte de esa criatura, de mi hijo con…Jessica. Sabíamos que el no tenia la culpa y el aborto parecía la mejor opción en ese momento… ¿Cuan equivocados estábamos?

Y quizás por un error de juventud es posible que Jess nunca pueda volver a embarazarse. Esa es una de las consecuencias de nuestros actos

—Te dije que mi pasado no era bonito ni algo de lo cual me siento orgullosa y tú me prometiste que estarías conmigo cuando te lo contara. Pero veo que tus promesas no valen mucho—le dije dolido cuando sentí que algo húmedo y caliente corría por mis mejillas

—Abortaron un niño con Jessica, Edward. ¿Entiendes cada una de mis palabras? ¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?

—eh cargado con esto desde que salimos de esa maldita clínica clandestina, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado por mas asqueroso que sea —le dije secándome las lagrimas con mi mano

—Edward, te amo pero aun no tengo la fuerza para superar esto. Para sentirme en confianza contigo. Me siento sucia cuando me doy cuenta que amo a un acecino— dijo también limpiando sus mejillas

—Te amo— le dije con simpleza. Ella sonrío depositando un beso en mis labios

—Te buscare cuando este lista y pueda estas contigo— Me dijo alejándose de mi y entrando al instituto

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Amy me había prometido, que cuando estuviera lista volvería a mí. Nuestros encuentros desde que se entero de la verdad solo han sido durante las clases que compartimos pero jamás hemos vuelto a establecer una conversación fluida

—Edward, quiero que me hagas un favor— Me dijo mi hermana mientras viajábamos hacia nuestra casa luego de un largo día de estar en el instituto

Mi hermana durante las últimas dos semanas había estado mas contenta de lo normal, y no había querido decirme nada al respecto. Solo me mandaba miradas soñadoras y al parecer todo tenía nombre y apellido: Jasper Hale. Aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo

—A ver dime hermanita, ¿Qué deseas de mí? — Le pregunte con falsa inocencia en mi tono de voz

—Necesito que seas mi palo blanco

— ¿Tu que?, Alice de verdad no pretendes que te ayude para que estés con Jasper Después de todo lo que te hizo — Le dije saliendo del auto. Un poco molesto por la falta de amor propio de mi hermana

—Lo amo. Edward y se que tu al igual que yo no nos importa nada a la hora de defender el verdadero amor— me dijo cruzándose de brazos. Suspire rendido

—A donde y a que hora

Alice comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor Mio reí ante su actitud, caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa aun con Alice Saltando a mi alrededor. Cuando entramos a la casa había una nota en la mesa

_Niños:_

_Salimos a comprar un par de cosas. Les deje la cena en el refrigerador, caliéntela en la cocina. Con cuidado por favor_

_Con amor_

_Mamá_

Alice camino hacia la cocina y tomo nuestra cene y se dispuso a calentarla mientras yo me preocupe por poner la mesa para que cenáramos en un ambiente relajado, como solíamos hacerlo cuando mamá y papá salían dejándonos solos en casa

—Y bien Ed, te quiero para mañana a las 8 en punto bien vestido y bien arreglado— me informo mi linda hermana

No fui conciente en que momento paso el día. Solo sabia que me encontraba sentado en las escaleras de mi casa esperando a que mi hermana bajara para que fuéramos a su cita con el Idiota de Jasper Hale. Su nombre ya me había estado hartando desde que mi hermana estaba nuevamente enamorada de el

—Bien vámonos tengo una cita que me esta esperando— Me dijo bajando de las escaleras. Para caminar hacia la cochera donde estaba mi auto esperando

Durante el camino mi hermana prendió la radio se entretuvo cantando cada canción que conocía que pasaba por ella. Cada vez que la escuchaba cantar me arrepentía más de haber aceptado ser el maldito palo blanco

—Bien y ahora… ¡Mira ahí están! —Mi hermana comenzó de pronto a saltar y de la nada se perdió de mi vista para correr hacia los brazos del rubio

Camine hacia donde se encontraban ellos pero me di cuenta de que Jasper no venia solo detrás de el y con un hermosa sonrisa se encontraba Emily quien cuando me vio sonrío de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Me jaleo la cabeza dándome a entender que dejáramos a los tortolos un rato solo

—Se ven tan lindo juntos me alegro de verdad que todos sus problemas finalmente se hayan resuelto de la mejor manera— me dijo sentándose en un banca, donde yo tome lugar a su lado

—Se aunque de todas maneras debo hablar con el. Le hizo mucho daño a mi hermana y eso no lo dejare pasar

—De hecho el nunca la engaño. María planeo todo cuando Jazz se volvió su nuevo capricho pero cuando se entero de que el chico estaba comprometido no encontró mejor manera que separarlo de su amor — me contó mirando a la pareja que se encontraba solo mirándose con un amor

—De todas maneras debo hablar con el— Le dije cruzándome de brazos recostándome en la banca

Amy, me miro y de pronto soltó una hermosa carcajada la mire extrañado pero ella solo negro con la cabeza y junto sus labios con los míos, sorprendido por su actitud le devolví el beso

Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en una sincronía perfecta pero a los instantes comenzó a volverse un beso mas apasionado, la tome por la cintura para colócala a ahorcada mía. Ella rió y tomo mi cuello entre sus brazos profundizando el beso con su lengua entrando en mi boca

—Te amo, Edward Cullen y estoy lista para estar contigo— me dijo entre mis labios sonriendo con ternura

Sentí como un calor se apoderaba de mi pecho. Felicidad pura la abrace con fuerza, ella rió entre dientes y luego unió nuevamente nuestros labios en un suave beso

—Pues, ¿esta bella dama desea ser mi novia? — Le pregunte sin poder creer que le estaba preguntando a una chica que sea mi novia. Que diría mi yo de hace un año. Probablemente se reiría

—Acepto— Dijo riendo abrazándome por mi cuello. Bese sus hombros su cuello en una manera de expresarle mi felicidad

—Gracias por volver a mí. Reconozco que pensé que no llegarías jamás a estar lista para aceptar todo mi pasado— Le confesé cuando nos encontrábamos recostados en la banca

—Jamás pensé en dejarte ir solo necesita recapacitar sobre toda tu vida que, la verdad necesitaba aceptar tu error—Me respondió en un susurro mirándome a los ojos

—Te amo

—Te amo— Me respondió riendo por la confesión

Alice y Jasper se reían por nuestra actitud, al parecer Emily y Jasper se adoraban como hermanos por la forma en la cual se miraban. Al parecer ser el palo blanco había sido una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado desde siempre

— Tu lo sabias. ¡Eres una maldita duende! — Le recrimine riendo de felicidad por sentirme enamorado y al lado de la mujer que quiero

—Pero igual me amas — Me dijo riendo

Reí con ella la verdad amaba a mi hermana y sin ella no estaría al lado de la mujer que amo. La verdad después de la tormenta aparece el sol


	3. Casamiento

Cuando llevas tanto tiempo con una chica perfecta cariñosa amigable, no puedes encontrar el momento que mas disfrutaste de su compañía. Bella parecía cada vez más antipática ante la idea de mi matrimonio pronto a realizarse

—Edward estas temblando solo le vaz a pedir a tu novia que se case contigo —me Dijo Mi hermana sonriendo

Después de todo ella y Jasper Habían mantenido una hermosa relación y arreglados todos los problemas del pasado a causa de malos entendidos

Había organizado una cena con ambas familias para que ellos estuvieran presentes en este momento tan especial para nosotros. Y esperaba a que ella aceptara, mis padres ya estaban aquí y me miraban con una mirada entretenida ante mi nerviosismo. Jasper trataba de tranquilizarme con bromas tontas que solo ocasionaba que estuviera mas nervioso

—Edward tu suegros ya llegaron—Me dijo Jasper entretenido. Al parecer en el día de hoy yo era su payaso favorito

Voltee hacia donde mi cuñado me señalaba y efectivamente hay venían mis futuros suegros. Mire a Jasper asustado, el río entretenido camino hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana y le paso el brazo por la cintura

Detrás de mis suegros venia la mujer que ocupaba mis sueños desde hace ya un tiempo. Emily venia acompañaba de su Hermana, quien había dejado de fastidiar desde un tiempo

Me acerque a ellas y a mi futura prometida -O Al menos eso esperaba que fuera- La recibí con un calido beso en sus labios. Ella me respondió con una tímida risita al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban

—y bien, amor. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en una cena? Parece una cena de compromiso— Bromeo, Reí nervioso. _Si supiera que ese era el fin de la cena_

—Eh, vamos con tus padres. Amor —Le dije tomando su mano y guiándola hacia donde se encontraba su madre conversando con la mía relajadamente

Cuando llegamos al lado de nuestros padres los cuales conversaban que era lo que había para el menú de la cena de esta noche. Me acerque al lado de mi madre pare para besarle la mejilla, ella río entre dientes ante mi actitud

—Ya esta todo listo, cuando deseen comenzamos a comer — Le comunique mirando a todo los presentes

Mi madre me sonrío asistiendo y caminando hacia donde se encontraban la mesa, mire nervioso a mi hermana que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia. La cual se estaba riendo entre dientes escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jasper quien a su vez también trataba de no reír ante mi expresión. Les mostré a ambos mi lengua lo que ocasiono que aumentara su diversión

Me senté al lado de mi novia quien me miraba extrañada por mi actitud. En ese instante sentí el peso del anillo que se encontraba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Suspire, tratando de tranquilizarme

La comida transcurrió en completa tranquilidad ante la mirada atenta de mi hermana que esperaba el momento en que me levantara de mi asiento y la pidiera a mi novia que se convirtiera en mi esposa

— Bien creo que mi hermano tiene algo que decir— dijo mi hermana levantándose de su asiento. Me tense

—No, no tengo nada que decir, Alice — Le dije entre dientes. Aun no estaba listo para pedir la mano de mi novia

—Es ahora o nunca, Edward

—Bien — La desafíe levantándome de mi asiento, suspirando finalmente

— ¿Ed, que significa todo esto?

—ay, Mily. Te amo, lo sabes cierto. Pues hace un tiempo que llevo pensando en como serian nuestros hijos y… ¡ah! Porque esto tiene que ser tan difícil. ¿Quieres compartir el resto de nuestros juntos? — Le pregunte sacando el anillo que se encontraba en mi bolsillo, arrodillándome frente a ella

Emily estaba atónita mirando el anillo que estaba frente a ella. De pronto su rostro se transformo y en su rostro se formo una hermosa sonrisa y arrojo sus brazos hacia mi cuello

—Te amo, idiota — Me dijo riendo cuando pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos

— ¿Aceptas? — Le sonreí mostrando el anillo

Ella asistió con la cabeza mirando a todos lo presentes. Mis padres sonreían, mientras que los de ella me miraban entretenidos por la razón de mi actitud durante toda la velada

La tome entre mis brazos y la hice girar en el aire ambos comenzamos a reír sin saber el verdadero motivo por el cual nos reíamos. La baje del aire para besarle los labios con ternura

—Te amo

—Yo más — le respondí besando su nariz, sin preocuparme de toda la gente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor

Durante lo que quedo de la velada, el pase al lado de mi futura esposa que en ese instante ya llevaba su anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda, Mi hermana estaba eufórica con Amy y ambas ya estaban planeando nuestra boda, a lo que yo solo sonreía ante la felicidad de mi prometida

— ¿y bien y los bebes cuando? — Dijo mi hermana tan inoportuna como siempre. Amy se tenso a mi lado, reí nervioso ante le pregunta de mi hermana

—Después del casamiento — Dijo Amy, volteándose para besar mi hombro. Reí relajado ante su respuesta

Cuando todos los invitados finalmente se fueron de mi hogar, me senté agotado en el sofá sacándome los zapatos y tirándolos dios sabe donde. De pronto sentí como mi prometida se sentaba a mi lado, abrí mis ojos y ahí se encontraba ella hermosa como siempre extendiéndome un vaso con vino en su interior. Le sonreí tomando la copa y bebiendo parte de su contenido

— ¿Todo bien? — me pregunto sacándose los zapatos de tacón que traía puesto

—Perfectamente ¿Cuánto deseas que sea la boda? —Le pregunte terminando de tomarme el vino de la copa

Ella río entre dientes para sentarse a ahorcadas mías y capturar mis labios entre los suyos. Sonreí gustoso devolviéndole el beso con fiereza. Nos recosté con lentitud en el sofá de mi casa

De pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbarnos y en pocos minutos ambos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior. Mi hermosa prometida gemía como loca cada vez que mis manos se encontraban en contacto con su cuerpo. Por mi parte comencé a besar su cuello y con lentitud fui bajando hasta encontrarme con el inicio de sus senos

Sus senos. Eras hermoso, perfecto. Perfectos para mis manos, quite con lentitud su brazier como si se fuera a romper cuando sus senos se encontraron libres. Capture uno en mi boca, lo que ocasiono que mi novia arqueara su espalda, lanzando un pequeño gritito, su otro pezón lo comencé a acariciar con las llamas de mis dedos

—Edward, por dios — dijo ahogando un nuevo gemido que salía de sus labios

—Mi amor, ¿Qué deseas de tu humilde servidor? — le susurre entretenido tomando su mano y guiándola hasta mi muy excitada entrepierna. La cual tembló ante su tacto. Ahogue un gemido cuando sentí que mi novia presionaba mi pene con un poco de fuerza

—Te amo — Susurro besando mi cuello con delicadeza

Sus manos comenzaron a hacer su propio trabajo acariciando mi torso con lentitud. Sus labios también comenzaron a realizar su propio labor bajaron desde mi cuello hasta mi torso y ahí comenzó a darme pequeños beso. Tome su cabeza con ambas manos tratándola de apartarla de mí, porque de otra manera me correría en cualquier momento

—Amor, necesito esta dentro de ti. Ahora — gemí quitándole la ultima penda que llevaba. Bese su centro con devoción a lo que ella me respondió con un grito

Me quite mis boxer con la misma rapidez con la que me entere en su interior

Emily, grito cuando me sintió dentro de ella de manera tan repentina. Tome su cadera entre mis manos y comencé a embestirla con ferocidad, sin preocuparme si ella lo estaba disfrutando de la manera que yo lo hacia

—Te amo

—Ed, más rápido. ¡Dios! — Simio mi novia cuando aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas

Tome sus pechos entre mis manos para tener un apoyo mientras continuaba mis estocadas con mayor fuerza que hace unos instantes. De pronto sentí como el cuerpo de mi novia comenzó a temblar y aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos que a estas alturas parecían gritos

—Grita mi nombre, preciosa— Le susurre desde sus cuello

— ¡Edward!, me vengo — grito cuando su vagina apretó a mi pene. Tome sus caderas con mis manos para continuar con el moviéndome con fuerza

Grite su nombre cuando sentí que podía tocar el cielo con mis manos. De pronto sentí como me descargaba en el interior de Emily. Ella por su parte tomo mis hombros con fuerza llegando también a la cima gritando mi nombre

Mis brazos comenzaron a fallarme me voltee con rapidez colocando a mi agotada novia encima de mi pecho, el sofá era incomodo pero ninguno de los dos tenia la fuerza para moverse ni tampoco el deseo de hacerlo

—Te amo— Me susurro media adormilada

—Yo igual ¿Aun te estas cuidando, cierto? — Le pregunte el recordar que no me había puesto un preservativo para entrar en ella

—Sep, tranquilo. Pero después de la boda olvídate que me cuidare. Quiero tener dos bebes un niño y una niña — Me dijo con voz soñadora acurrucándose en mi pecho. Una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro al imaginarme como serian nuestros hijos

—Tendremos todos los hijos que quiera, pero con una condición —ella alzo su cabeza para mirarme con una interrogante

— ¿Edward?

—Tranquila, no es nada malo. Solo que deseo que nuestros primer Hijo tenga mi nombre— le confesé. Sonrojándome débilmente

Ella me miro asombrada y luego se abalanzo hacia mi y capturo sus labios entre los míos, perdí el equilibrio y caí por de espaldas en el suelo de la sala, cuando sentí el frío entrar por cada uno de mis poros recordé que nos encontrábamos desnudos

—Creo, que tenemos que ir a la cama — Me dijo riendo. Levantándose del suelo y caminando desnuda hacia mi habitación. La mire irse hasta que me levante con rapidez y la seguí hacia mi habitación

Me coloque a su lado y la abrace hacia mí. Bese su frente y cerré mis ojos con disposición poción a dormir un poco, mire la hora en mi reloj y este marcaba las 5:30 AM, ¡Rayos a las 8 entraba a trabajar! suspire dejándome llevar para disfrutar las pocas horas de sueño que me quedaban

Sentí el despertador sonar a lo lejos. Gemí frustrado y abrí los ojos, mire a mi lado y Amy ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Seguramente ya se había ido a trabajar

Emily, trabajaba como trabajadora social en un hogar a las afuera de la ciudad. Mientras que yo por mi parte era editor de la revista más importante de Chicago, y la editorial se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad

Me levante con pereza, me di una ducha rápida para vestirme luego tome una manzana para no tener que ir con el estomago vacío a trabajar. Cuando mire el reloj quedaba media hora para que entrara a trabajar. Baje apurado por las escaleras para tomar mi auto y dirigirme hacia mi lugar de trabajo

Durante toda la mañana estuve repleto de trabajo sobre un la nueva edición de la revista de la próxima semana. Cuando era pasado el mediodía, tome mi teléfono para llamar a mi prometida pero esta no me respondió ninguna de mis llamadas

Cuando Salí de mi jornada laboral, continúe tratando de comunicarme con ella, pero esta estaba incomunicada, fui a su casa para verla pero ella no estaba ahí y su departamento estaba intacto, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí. Después fui a mi casa y ella tampoco estaba en la mía. La llame un poco preocupado por su ausencia, pero esta vez ella si me respondió

— ¿Dónde rayos estas? — le pregunte un poco molesto

—En mi casa, acabo de ir a comprar la cena. ¡Edward, por favor!

—voy a tu casa. Espérame— Dije suspirando y de nuevo hacia mi auto para ir al departamento de mi amada

Cuando llegue a su casa entre con mi llave y Emily se encontraba radiante preparando la mesa para que cenemos los dos, me irrito un poco su actitud de cómo si no hubiera pasado nada en todo el día

—Amor, ya llegaste — Me dijo besando mis labios con ternura, la aparte cerrando la puerta y entrando al comedor de su casa

— ¿Por qué rayos no me contestaste el teléfono? Sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando no te localizaba — le reproche, pero ella parecía no importarle ya que fue hacia la cocina cantando relajadamente una canción

—No lo se. Ed, tenemos cosas mas importantes que conversar. Como por ejemplo nuestra boda. Hoy almorcé con Alice y Bella, ambas tienen muchas ideas sobre el vestido y otras cosas. Sin contar que tu hermana quiere que pongamos la fecha para el matrimonio

Dijo sonriente mientras ponía unos platos con carne en la mesa y se sentó en uno de los puestos. La mire sorprendido y me senté un poco consternado a su lado

—Bien, ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda? —Le pregunte metiéndome un bocado en la boca

—No lose ¿Cuándo nos demoraremos en planear la boda? — Me pregunto mirando mis labios sonrío y movió su cabeza aun con una sonrisa en su rostro

—6 Meses, ¿quizás?

—Por mi me parece bien. Te amo — me susurro besando con delicadeza mis labios. Le sonreí volviéndola a besar y me lavarte para mirar un calendario para poner la fecha para nuestra boda

—Que piensas del día 30 de Junio, seguro que será un día calido— Le dije sentándome en el sofá con el calendario en mis manos

Ella río nerviosa y camino hacia uno de los sofás se sentó en el y luego encendió la TV

— ¿Entonces el 30 de Junio? — Pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro

No supe en que momento paso tan rápido el tiempo de pronto ya habían pasado los 6 meses de preparación de nuestra boda y en 3 días mas finalmente uniríamos nuestras vidas

—Edward, hijo. Tenemos que ir al ensayo general de tu boda. Y vamos con media hora de retraso, Emily no tiene que estar muy contenta— Me dijo mi madre, apurándome para que terminara de comer mi tutti-frutti, con yogurt

—Mamá, déjame terminar de comer mi postre. Lo importante es que no llegue retrasado el día de la boda. Amy me mataría — Le dije levantándome de mi asiento y dejando el plato vacío en la mesa

Mi madre me saco literalmente de la oreja de mi hogar, mi padre que miraba la escena muy entretenido solo negaba con la cabeza. Cuando llegamos al auto fue un alivio que el viaje fuera rápido ya que casi nunca encontramos un semáforo en rojo. La iglesia que habíamos escogido era hermosa y aun teníamos que decorarla para la ocasión. Entre relajado a la iglesia, pero me recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

— ¡Como rayos se te ocurre llegar mas de una hora tarde! — Me grito mi novia realmente enojada

—Las cosas se pueden conversar, Emily los golpes no son siempre la solución

—Pues que más quieres que hiciera, cuando mi novio parece que no le importa nuestra boda, si Edward, nuestra boda. Porque tu ni siquiera has estado en todos los preparativos. ¡Y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de llegar a tiempo!

—bájame el tono, Emily. Solo fue un retraso y la boda es… unir nuestras vidas ¡No mostrarle a todo el mundo lujos y cosas caras! — Le recrimine comenzando a molestarme

— ¡¿Un retraso? Maldita sea Edward, No quiero verte. Ensaya tu solo si de verdad te importa tu casamiento — Me dijo triste, buscando sus cosas y saliendo de la iglesia al borde de las lagrimas

—Edward, ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? Ve a buscarla ahora—Me dijo mi hermana batiendo sus brazos como una gallina

—No iré, ella tiene que entender que no todo es como ella lo desea. Parece más una niña caprichosa que una mujer que esta a punto de casarse, y al parecer tenemos conceptos diferentes sobre nuestro matrimonio— Le dije tomando mis llaves que había soltado por la sorpresa del golpe de mi novia

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

—A mi casa, estaba mucha mejor comiendo, que aquí. Permiso— Dije saliendo de la iglesia. Entre a mi auto y suspire sin saber lo que estaba haciendo

Cuando estaba dispuesto a arrancar el auto, la que alguna fue mi mayor confidente entro en mi auto mirando hacia el frente. Con una mirada decidida a mantenerse donde estaba. La mire con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Quiero estar solo. Bella, sal de mi auto quiero irme de aquí — Le dije abriendo la puerta, esperando a que saliera de mi auto para salir de ese lugar. Pero solo se quedo mirando hacia el frente

Suspire, sabiendo que ella no saldría de mi auto. Así que cerré la puerta de mi auto. Cuando lo hizo arranque el auto aun molesto por la actitud de mi novia, la cual actuaba como una niña cuando no le daban lo que quería. Ambos teníamos conceptos totalmente diferentes de nuestra unión

Llegue hasta un bar conocido por el lugar de encuentro de muchos artistas del medio del espectáculo, baje del auto ante la mirada expectante de quien era la persona que venia arribando hacia el bar. Al darse cuenta que era yo con mi amiga sacaron un par de fotos y después siguieron esperando a otros artistas

—Edward, escúchame bien. Tienes que escucharme— Me grito Bella colgándose de mis brazos, para que yo la mirara .finamente cedí

—Habla

—Tienes que hablar con ella, no escúchame. Te vas a casar en dos días. Que pretendes casarte y que ambos estén enojados y no disfruten de su boda— Me dijo con rapidez. Me detuve helado ante la verdad

—Yo no pensé en eso

— ¡No claro que no!, nunca piensas cuando tienes la cabeza caliente

—Demonios, Bella me voy a buscarla— Le dije a mi amiga saliendo del bar dispuesto a ir a la casa de mi prometida a arreglar todo

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su casa, entre lentamente esperando un recibimiento algo agresivo, pero no había señales de ella en toda su casa, camine por la cocina la cual estaba intacta. Fui a su habitación y ahí estaba ella acostada como un hermoso gusanito. Suspire y me recosté a su lado

Ella se sobresalto, cuando sintió que alguien estaba a su lado. Pero yo no me moví de su lado, al contrario acerque más mi cuerpo al suyo. De pronto su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente: estaba llorando

—Ya tranquila, no pasa nada. Todo estará bien—susurre besando su cabello que tenia fuera de la colcha, ya que se encontraba tapada hasta las orejas

—Eres un irresponsable. Un niño — Me susurro entre llanto

—Cariño, perdóname de verdad. No imagine que te fuera a doler tanto el que llegara tarde al ensayo de la boda— Le dije sacándome los zapatos para acostarme a su lado. Ella me evito

—Sal de mi cama. No quiero verte Ed. Solo déjame sola, no se si quiero compartir mi vida con alguien tan irresponsable

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? Amy, no puedes estar pensando en atrasar la boda o algo por el estilo— Le pregunte temiendo la respuesta

—Quiero estar segura de mi decisión

—Te amo y eso es todo lo que tu debes tener claro— Le dije obligándola a mirarme, ella no evito mi mirada. Beso mis labios con ternura

—Ahora estoy más segura, necesito un poco mas para estar segura— Me dijo seductora aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Oye, en menos de dos días vamos a hacer marido y mujer. Y vamos a tener peleas eso es obvio. No podemos hacer este tipo de berrinche cada vez que pase. No es sano

—Lo se, pero es imposible no enójame contigo por tu irresponsabilidad. En las cosas mas simple esta el compromiso y tu no los cumples — Me dijo comenzando a molestarse de nuevo

—Amy, se que fue mi error, pero no volverá a suceder y también se que no eh estado presente en los preparativos de la boda pero estaba trabajando tu sabes que mi trabajo me exige tiempo— Argumente. Esperando el contraataque de mi novia

—Y cuando tengamos hijos, tampoco estarás presente por que "tu trabajo exige tiempo". Edward. Esto no puede seguir así

—Y no será de esa manera, te lo puedo asegurar. Cuando ampliemos la familia mi trabajo ya no será prioridad. Dejemos de hablar de aquello, solo disfrutemos de esto—Dije dando por finalizada la discusión acurrucándome a su lado

Ella suspiro rindiéndose, para acurrucadse también a mi lado, ambos nos quedamos dormidos por nuestros pensamientos e inseguridades que es ese instante se apoderaban de la mente de mi novia. En ese instante me prometí cumplir todos sus sueños con tal de verla feliz

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente acurrucado a la espalda de mi mujer. Ella estaba durmiendo placidamente, suspire sobando mi nariz en su cuello, ella medio adormilada comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendí, reí entre dientes antes lo suyo. Bese su cuello y después fue bajando hasta el hombro ella ya se estaba despertando, bostezo un poco molesta por se despertada de tan abrupta manera

—Amor, ¿no puedes despertaste mas tarde? — Balbuceo, acurrucándose en su almohada. Yo continúe besando su hombro

—Tenemos el ensayo de la boda, Alice me envío un mensaje y tenemos dos horas para comer, ducharnos y a lo mejor hacer el amor una o dos veces— Le dije seductoramente besando su oreja ella río ante mi propuesta

Ella se volteo y comezo a besarme con ferocidad, respondí a su beso con ferocidad colocándola debajo de mi cuerpo, reí besando sus labios, baje con mi boca hasta sus hombros en donde bese húmedamente. De pronto ella se tenso y golpeo mi hombro para que me apartara de su cuerpo. Noqueado por su actitud me coloque al lado de la cama

Emily al instante se levanto y fue hacia el baño de su habitación en donde al parecer dejo todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior, me levante para ver que sucedía. En el baño ella se encontraba sentada en el wc, pálida como un papel

— ¿hace cuando que estas así? — Le pregunte besando su frente para acariciar sus ahora pálidas mejillas

—Dos Semanas o menos —Me respondió suspirando pesadamente

—Amor, ¿Seguro que no estas embarazada? — Le pregunte un poco temeroso. Ella rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza

—Me indispuse hace cuatro días. Es imposible— Suspire aliviado.

—Deben ser los nervios, Ve a hacer el desayuno mientras yo doy una ducha— Me dijo voz débil. Asentí saliendo del baño

Prepare el desayuno aun preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder, cuando ella bajo su aspecto era mucho mejor que el de hace unos minutos

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le pregunte entregándole un vaso de leche con chocolate

—De maravillas

—Edward, luces…wow— Se burlo mi hermana.

Ambos nos encontrábamos a las afuera de la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados que llegaban, y esperando a que la flamante novia llegara. El incomodo traje no mejoraba los nervios que a esa altura se encontraban consumiéndome por completo

—Vamos Alice, no te burles. Esto es lo más incomodo de todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Sin contar que mi futura esposa parece que no dejo ningún detalle al azar para este día

—Solo te cas una vez en la vida hermanito, disfrútalo— Me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro

Permanecimos los próximos minutos en silencio hasta que mi madre hizo acto de presencia al borde de las lagrimas al verme con el ridículo traje que llevaba puesto, reí entre dientes abrazándola por los hombros

—No lo puedo creer, ¡Estas a punto de casarte! — Dijo enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, bese su cabello

—Dímelo a mí. Que soy el que tiene que llevar puesto este traje

— ¡Edward!

Alice comenzó a reír por la repentina emoción de mi madre, por otro lado yo me encontraba recibiendo a los últimos invitados en llegar. Mire nervioso el reloj de mi muñeca y según este me quedaban alrededor de 10 minutos de soltería. Me encontraba mirando mi reloj cuando sentí que mi padre me llamaba

—Hijo, tu futura esposa ya se encuentra a dos calles de la iglesia, creo que será mejor que entremos — Me informo el dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo

Suspire aun mas asustado que antes, entre a la iglesia siendo el centro de la atención algunos me miraban sonrientes por mi matrimonio y otros como mi hermana me miraban divertido por mi expresión de miedo y nerviosismo. Cuando llegue a mi posición suspire profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizar mis nervios que se encontraban a flor de piel en esos instantes

—Ya esta aquí

Ante mi se encontraba mi futura mujer con un vestido blanco, y con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hacia lucir mas hermosa que nunca. Me miro a los ojos aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, le devolví la sonrisa suspirando nuevamente mientras ella caminaba hacia mi acompañada de su padre que venia a un lado de ella

—Luces Hermosa. Te amo— Le comente cuando ella llego a mi lado, ella río dándome un beso al aire

—Te Amo

De ese momento me convertí en un hombre casado y con una persona la cual llamaba mi mujer, disfrute de la misa como no pensé que lo haría, Emily solo podía sonreí y de vez en cuando suspiraba esperando a que pasaran luego los minutos para que el padre nos declarara oficialmente marido y mujer

Cuando finalmente llego ese momento pensé que saltaría de felicidad, pero solo mire a Amy con felicidad, ella rió entre dientes, solo yo me di cuenta de ese gesto

Cuando finalmente el dichoso padre nos unió en matrimonio, no espere a que terminara de decir la típica frase "ya puede besar a la novia", porque yo en ese instante ya había tomado a mi esposa y la bese en los labios con ternura tratando de no reflejar lo muy extasiado que me encontraba por mi nuevo estatus

—Felicidades, Ed— Me felicito Jasper, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento

Mi esposa por su parte se encontraba recibiendo felicitaciones de todas su familia mientras las luces no se hacían esperar, mi madre se acerco con lagrimas en los ojos hacia mi, me abrazo con fuerza

—Felicitaciones hijo mío. Ya eres un hombre casado

—Entonces, ¿No estoy soñando? — Comente divertido. Ante la mirada asesina de mi madre

Deje atrás a todos los integrantes de mi familia para unirme a mi flamante esposa que se encontraba abrazada con Jasper, ambos reían de algún chiste

—Me permite un momento, señora — Le dije tomando su mano

Ella me miro divertida y salio de los brazos de Jasper para entrar a los míos que la recibieron con gusto

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? Todo esto parece irreal — Dijo capturando mis labios entre los suyos con pasión

Le respondí a su beso con la misma ferocidad que ella me lo dio, el tome por la cintura levantándola del suelo. Ella por su parte envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y entrelazo su lengua con la mía. Deje sus labios para Luego bajar por su cuello.

— ¡Por dios!, podrían esperar a la noche para desnudarse— se burlo mi hermana

Ambos nos separamos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella me beso el cuello en señal de tranquilidad. Suspire tomando su mano y guiándola hacia el auto para ir a nuestra fiesta y al inicio de nuestras vidas juntas

Los 11 meses que llevábamos de casados fueron los mejores de mi vida. Al principio costo un tiempo a que nos acostumbráramos a vivir juntos todo el tiempo sin tener espacio para nosotros. Pero luego todo fue felicidad y Armonía

—Amor, voy a llegar tarde si no comes rápido— La voz de mi esposa me saco de mis pensamientos

La mire con una sonrisa metiéndome una tostada en la boca con rapidez. Emily negó con la cabeza divertida y camino hacia el comedor para buscar su cartera. Apenar termine de tragar Salí de la cocina para reunirme con ella. Pero Amy se encontraba sentada en el sofá pálida.

—Amy, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le hable llegando a su lado en un tiempo record, Mi esposa negó con la cabeza aun pálida

—No se que me sucede— Me dijo con un hilo de voz

—Creo que deberías ir al medico, no quiero asustarse, amor. Pero puede ser algo grave — Le dije temblando ante la idea Emily estuviera enferma

—O quizás debería ir a la farmacia mas cercana — Dijo mirando hacia la nada mientras hablaba

— ¿A La farmacia? Amor no se a que te refieres pero ya llegamos tarde a nuestros trabajos. Así que creo que o mas conveniente es inventar una buena escusa

—Ya tengo una— Dijo ella aun con la mirada vacía

—Amor de verdad me estas asustando. Dime de una vez que te sucede — Le dije sacudiéndola un poco

—Creo…que estoy embarazada— Me paralice ante sus palabras pero a la vez sentí como un pequeño calor se hacia presente en mi pecho

—Amor, ¿Cuan segura estas de tus palabras? —Le susurre mirando su plano vientre que estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido blanco

—No lo se. Pero tengo un atraso. Edward, me urge ir a una farmacia, tengo náuseas, asco, miedo, emoción. Ah, Tan solo vamos— Asentí ayudándola a levantarse, ya que al parecer ella por sus propios medios no podía hacerlo

Durante el camino llame a la revista informando que no me presentaría a trabajar durante el resto de la jornada y que me enviaran el trabajo a casa. Por otro lado también llame al trabajo de mi esposa también excusándola sobre su inasistencia a su trabajo

—Amor, no quiero sonar pesimista pero si el test sale negativo. No quiero que te desanimes ¿entendido? — Le dije cuando ya nos encontrábamos en nuestro hogar. Le pase el test que aun se encontraba en la bolsa

Emily entro al baño temblando de nervios, los minutos en los cuales ella estuvo dentro del baño fueron los mas largos de toda mi vida. Me senté en el sofá imaginándome la idea de ser padre…Tener algo que era realmente tuyo un bebe al cual cuidar, amar, proteger y mimar

—Cariño, Vamos a ser papás — Dijo Emily saliendo de baño con el test en su mano y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas… Lagrimas de felicidad

—Te Amo — Fue lo único que pude articular es esos instantes antes de abrazarla con fuerza— Perdón amor, ¿estas bien?, ¿No te abrace con mucha fuerza?

—Tranquilo amor, me siento estupenda— Me dijo besándome de una manera completamente distinta a la que lo había hecho antes. La abrace con delicadeza por la cintura ella río por mi extrema delicadeza

Durante toda esa tarde hicimos el amor, la ame con sumo cuidado temiendo dañarla a ella y a mi hijo…nuestro hijo


	4. Secuestro

Con el paso del tiempo vinieron los cambios en el vientre de mi mujer, ahora con ya casi 7 meses de embarazo y esperando gemelos, parecía una linda bolita. La noticia sobre que no seria solo un bebe…si no que eran dos angelitos fue inesperada de pronto una sensación de miedo me consumió al no saber si podría criar a dos bebes al mismo tiempo

—Amor ¿Qué crees que me quede mejor? —Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Mi esposa me mostraba dos diferentes modelo de vestidos, le regale una sonrisa levantándome de la cama para besar sus labios y acariciar su vientre

—Con el que te haga lucir mas tu guatita — Le dije con ternura acariciando su cuello con mi nariz

Ella rió entre dientes y me abrazo por los hombros, tratando de juntar nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca que nuestros hijos no los permitían, de pronto se afirmo a mi cuerpo y emitió un pequeño gritito de dolor. Tome su vientre y la ayude a llegar a la cama para que se sentara

—Pequeña ¿Qué sucede?

—uf, Hace tiempo que no me pateaban los dos a la vez. De verdad duele— Dijo con una mano en el vientre y la otra en su espalda. Suspire aliviado acariciando su vientre cuando sentí unos golpecitos salir de el

—dejen de patear a mamá

Emily comenzó a acariciar su vientre con ternura con una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiro levantándose con algo de dificultad tomo uno de los vestidos que se encontraban a un lado de la cama y luego entro al baño

—Te espero abajo

Mi hermana estaba organizando una cena por el cumpleaños de Su reciente esposo. Me senté en el sofá de la sala a ver mi hogar. Había algunos cuadros en las paredes y uno de ella cónsul vientre descubierto que era la foto que mas amaba

—Amor, ya estamos listo—la voz de mi esposa llenaba el silencio de la sala me levante tomando las llaves de mi auto y saliendo de mi hogar

Durante el camino mantuve una mano en el volante y la otra en el vientre de mi mujer, Emily por su parte fue mirando el paisaje que estaba frente a nuestros ojos.

—Ya llegamos— Ella se bajo del auto con un poco de dificultad

En la entrada de la casa nos esperaba mi hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazo a Emily lo mas que su abultado cuerpo se lo permitía, Alice acaricio su vientre hablándole a los pequeños que se encontraban con poco inquietos. Al entrar a la casa Jasper fue directo al vientre de Emily ella rió a carcajadas por la actitud de Jazz, al ver una mujer embarazada

—Jasper si tanto te gusta una mujer embarazada, aun no se porque no embarazas a la tuya— Dijo ella divertida, sentándose en el sofá con Jasper aun tocando su vientre

—Por favor Emily, mi hermana no Tiene…

No pude terminar la frase cuando escuche las carcajadas de todos los presentes en la habitación. Mire a mi hermana asustado, me senté a su lado un poco asustado al imaginarme a Alice desnuda, mi hermanita con Jasper y Una cama me aterraba

—De verdad hermano, crees que jugué cartas en mi noche de bodas. O como crees que me voy a embarazar. Y creo que tú sabes más de ese tema que yo, es solo ver a tu mujer

Mire a Emily quien se había levantado y se encontraba en la cocina buscando alguna cosa, Jasper estaba a su lado mirándola con una mirada entretenida. Me levante para saber que es lo que deseaba mi esposa

—Quiero esos dulces. Edward, de verdad los quiero

Jamás había visto a Amy tan desesperadas por esas golosinas, sonreí con ternura besando su frente y mirando su panza que al parecer había crecido un poco, tome mi chaqueta que estaba en el sofá

—bien, vamos a comprar esos dulces. Jasper, no nos demoraremos— Le dije abriendo la puerta para que pasara mi muy ansiosa mujer

—Vamos caminando Ed, hace tiempo que no camino más de media calle

—No lo se, no te hará mal a los bebes

Ella me hizo un puchero, suspire tendiéndole la mano, ella tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la próxima calle. Lo mas seguro es que cuando llegáramos al almacén su antojo ya habría terminado pero era genial volver a caminar juntos

Durante el trascurso caminamos, un par de miradas se posaron en el vientre de mi mujer. La gente lo miraba y sonreía con ternura

—Ed, creo que tengo que sentarme. Los pies me están matando — Asentí caminado hacia el asiento mas cercano, por suerte al frente de la calle. Ambos nos sentamos en el banco, Emily por su parte se recostó en el recostando su cabeza en mis piernas

—La próxima vez lo haremos todo en auto—Sentencie

—No es para tanto— Me recrimino, al momento que su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunte alarmado, ella aun mantenía su cabeza recostada en mis piernas. Negó con la cabeza. Suspirando pesadamente

—Tus hijos cada vez patean más fuerte. Sin contar que me canso cada vez más rápido—Dijo incorporándose, acaricie su vientre con ternura

Ella se levanto y después me levanto la mano a lo que también me incorpore y de esa manera continuamos nuestra caminata hacia el vendito antojo de Amy. Cuando llegamos a la tienda esta se encontraba cerrada

—Esto no puede ser. De verdad quiero ese caramelo— Me dijo haciendo un tierno puchero. Suspire pasando mi brazo por sus hombros

—Bien tomemos un taxi y vayamos a la próxima tienda. Si aun deseas el dulce con tantas ansias —le dije proponiendo una solución ella me miro con una sonrisa

Le volví a tomar la mano y ambos nos encaminamos hacia donde pasaban las taxis y a los pocos minutos después pasos uno para nuestra suerte.

—Señor Cullen un placer conocerlo— Me saludo el chofer del taxi. Desde que me hice conocido por ser editor de la revista ya me había acostumbrado a que la gente en la calle conociera mi rostro o quisiera tener una foto o algo

—El placer es mío — Lo salude cordialmente, a pesar de no saber quien es. Emily sonrío y se acurruco a mi lado, le pase el brazo por los hombros mientras le daba la dirección de donde queríamos ir

Durante el viaje ella se quedo dormida tranquilamente por lo que supuse que por primera vez su antojo no había sido cumplido. Le pedí al chofer que cambiara de dirección era mejor ir a la casa de mi hermana y que en ella durmiera mas cómoda

— ¿para cuando será el bebe? — Me pregunto relajado. Sonreí mirando su pancita que estaba mas oculta por la posición de Emily

—Para dos meses más. O a lo mejor menos depende de los bebes —Respondí mirando las calles por las cuales pasábamos

— ¿Bebes?

—Son gemelos

— ¡Felicidades!

Sonreí feliz acariciando el vientre de mi mujer en el momento que sentí un par de golpecitos salir del interior de ella. Bese sus cabellos tranquilizando su sueño ya que se estaba removiendo incomoda, gracias a nuestros hijos

— ¿Ya tienen los nombres pensados para los angelitos?

—Eso fue lo primero que estuvo seguro— Respondí riéndome de mi mismo.

Cuando nos esteramos que eran dos niños los que tendríamos, los nombres comenzaron a llover pero Amy cumplió mi sueño y uno de ellos llevaría mi nombre

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi hermana, la puerta esta abierta. Desperté a Emily un poco asustado por mi hermana

—Cariño, despierta— La desperté con dulzura ella abrió sus ojos con pereza

— ¿Qué sucede? — negué con la cabeza, saliendo del taxi tratando de mostrarme seguro cuando la verdad me encontraba cada vez mas inquieto por la situación

Tome la mano de Amy entrando abriendo la puerta y dentro se encontraba la peor escena que me hubiera imaginado nunca. Había dos hombre que tenían a mi hermana atada y con una pistola apuntando su cabeza, mientras que Jasper se encontraba inconciente y cubierto de sangre a un lado de su mujer

—Edward…

— ¡Tomen a la mujer embarazada! — Puse a mi mujer detrás de mí aun mas asustado que antes. Emily tomo mi camisa temblando asustado

Un hombre apareció detrás de nosotros y tomo a Emily en sus brazos alejándola de mi lado. Grito asustado en el momento que el maldito le propino una bofetada

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano en cima — en el momento que dije esas palabras sentí un golpe en mi espalda que hizo que terminara en el suelo. Mire a Amy que tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas

—Por favor ¿Qué desean? Tomen lo que quieran pero déjenos en paz — Dijo mi hermana temblando de miedo

—La queremos a ella— Dijo el hombre que tenia a Amy en sus brazos. El maldito comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo comenzando por su vientre subiendo por pechos

— ¡No!, déjenla tranquila, ella no le ha hecho nada. Llévenme a mi, se los pido — Le suplique al borde de las lagrimas. Pero ellos sorprendentemente se lanzaron a reír

—Sabes lo miserable que te ves suplicando por la vida de tu mujer— Dijo uno riendo a carcajadas, mordí mis labios con furia, temí que me saliera sangre por la fuerza

El maldito que tenia a mi mujer en sus brazos se la llevo ante mis ojos, Emily gritaba y lloraba desesperada tratando de sacarse de los brazos. Me levante sacando fuerza de no se donde

—No se la llevara— Le susurre con odio

—De verdad te crees tan iluso, Cullen— Me dijo con odio. Al momento que sentí que algo me golpeaba con fuerza, Al momento que todo se me volvió negro

— ¿Señor Cullen?, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Dijo una voz a lo lejos, con pereza abrí los ojos. Me encontraban en una habitación pintada entera de blanco y por el olor supuse que era un hospital

— ¿Dónde esta, Emily?

—Señor, su mujer fue secuestrada. Usted lleva inconciente dos días. Su hermana se encuentra en perfectas condiciones pero su cuñado… — Dijo el hombre que no conocía. Pero que fue el portador de la peor noticia que escuchado en mi vida

— ¿Qué le sucede a Jasper? ¿Quien es usted? — Pregunte aturdido y asustado a la vez

—Señor Cullen, soy el policía que lleva el caso del robo y secuestro del cual fueron afectados tanto usted como su esposa como el matrimonio Hale. Mi nombre es Armand McGraw

— ¿Qué le sucede a Jasper?

—Esta en coma, las múltiples golpiza que recibió lo dejaron es ese estado— Me dijo con simpleza tratando de sonar delicado con sus palabras. Cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas

—Lo siento, nos encontramos trabajando para encontrar a su mujer, lo antes posible aun más en el estado que se encuentra

—Tiene casi 7 meses de embarazo y esta esperando gemelos, por favor — Suplique tratando de incorporarme pero el cuerpo me transmitió dolor

—Señor tiene que descansar

—Quiero ver a mi hermana —Ordene tratando de levantarme pero el dolor de mis extremidades me impido moverme

—Señor no puede moverse. Llamare a su hermana para que lo venga a ver— Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Mi esposa, Emily se encontraba perdida y en manos de dios sabe que hombre

Cerré mis ojos esperando a que las lágrimas bajaran y están no tardaron en salir y recorrer mis mejillas, de pronto sentí un vacío en el alma que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Apreté mis manos en mi corazón el cual se encontraba destruido como jamás pensé que estaría

—Hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras? — dijo la voz de mi padre entrando a la habitación lo mire aun con lagrimas en los ojos que no pude ocultar

El se acerco a mí a una velocidad record y me abrazo con fuerza, y finalmente pude llorar de la manera que mi corazón deseaba hacerlo. Quería liberar con las lágrimas una pequeña parte del dolor de mi alma

—Todo saldrá bien, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a Emily con nosotros — Susurro acariciándome el cabello con ternura mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas

— ¿Cómo Esta Alice?

—Destruida, no es para menos. Con suerte ha comido durante estos dos días sin contar que ah tenido un par de ataques de pánico cada vez que enciende la televisión y dan nuevos reportes del estado de salud de ambos

— Tengo miedo, Papá. Temo no volver a sentir a Amy conmigo, no poder volver a ver su rostro…— No puede terminar mi frase ya que las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a aparecer por mis ojos

—Se que es difícil pedir lo que estoy a punto de pedirte, pero debes ser fuerte — Me dijo el besando mis cabellos, negué con la cabeza sin comprender sus palabras

—Me estas pidiendo que sea fuerte cuando mi mujer embarazada, a punto de tener a sus bebes esta secuestrada. Mi Amigo esta en coma y quizás por cuanto tiempo este así. Sin contar que ni siquiera se cuales serán mis secuelas luego de esto. Y tú me pides que sea fuerte

Suspire cansado por la situación. Cerré los ojos esperando a que todo fuera un sueño y que cuando despertara estaría en casa de Alice riendo por alguna barbaridad que mi mujer dijo o que Jasper estaría hablándole a sus ahijados

—Se que es difícil, pero imagina como debe estar Amy

Me estremecí al imaginármela sin los cuidados que necesitaba pasando hambre, frío, siendo abusada. Negué con la cabeza sacándome esas imágenes de mi cabeza lo más rápido que pudiera

—Será mejor que descanses, Hijo. Han sido muchas noticias malas por un día — se despidió besando nuevamente mi frente antes de Salí de la habitación dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

—Ed, ¿Pequeño, como estas? —Levante mi mirada para ver de donde venían esa voz y ahí vi a mi mejor amiga, quien me miraba con lastima

—Bella, deja de mirarme así. Ya siento la suficiente lastima por mi, ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? — dije volviendo a pregunta por ella

—Esta afuera, desea verte. Pero teme no ser lo suficiente fuerte como para hablar contigo sin romper en llanto— Me confeso en un susurro, midiendo cada una de las palabras que decía. Suspire cuando las lágrimas volvían a aparecer por mis ojos

—La encontrar, Edward. Te lo aseguro todo es estado la esta buscando. Eso es lo bueno de ser un rostro conocido — Dijo sonriendo con tristeza. Trate de devolverle la sonrisa pero no fui capaz de mostrar

Bella beso mi mejilla y se paro de mi lado para caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y ahí se encontraba mi hermana, pálida y con una mirada perdida en el vacío, le abrí los brazos dándole el paso a mis lagrimas para que bajaran por mis mejillas. Alice corrió hacia mí para refugiarse a llorar en mis brazos

—Hermano, perdóname. Se que tu estas igual que yo. Pero no puedo. No se que sucederá y aun mas cuando me estere que estoy embarazada — me tense al escuchar la confesión de mi hermana, le limpie las mejillas que aun tenían lagrimas

—Óyeme bien. Jasper se pondrá bien, tú comerás como corresponde. Debes ser fuerte ya no eres solo tu el que esta sufriendo ahora un angelito depende de ti —Le dije con firmeza acariciando su vientre que aun estaba plano

—Lo se, pero me duele el corazón al imaginarme mi vida sin Jasper, sin ti o Emily — Ante la mención de su nombre sentí un vacío en el alma, suspire esperando que se me desatara el nudo que tenia en la garganta

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿Jasper, sabe del angelito? — Mi hermana negó con la cabeza mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

—Quiero ser fuerte pero no puedo, el dolor me supera— Dijo acurrucándose aun mas en mi pecho

La abrace aun con mas fuerza besando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda mientras ella temblaba en mis brazos volviendo a llorar, le dije palabras tranquilizadoras para calmar nuestros dolores del alma

—Perdóname, estoy siendo egoísta, tu mujer esta secuestrada y esta a punto de dar a luz y yo llorando —dijo mi hermana

—No están solos, todo saldrá bien. Alice, Jasper es fuerte y te lo puedo asegurar que se recuperara con mas rapidez cuando se entere lo del bebe. Ese hombre enloquecerá— dijo Bella, alivianando el ambiente

—Es verdad debo cuidarme, comer y ser fuerte por Jazz y mi bebe— Dijo sentándose en mi cama y secándose las lagrimas

— ¿Qué tan mal quede yo? — Pregunte con temor a la respuesta

— Ninguna solo fue una contusión y perdida de sangre, cuando te quise donar sangre me entere lo del bebe — Dijo ella posando una de sus manos en su vientre

—Te darán de alta mañana a primera hora — dijo Bella sentándose a un lado de mi hermana, ambas me observaban temiendo mi reacción

— ¿La revista?

—Emitió un comunicado a la prensa. Acotando que la empresa no te dejaría en ningún momento y que tanto la familia Cullen como Beckett, Tienen todo su apoyo tanto moral como económico en caso que sea necesario

Casi un mes hacia pasado desde el robo y secuestro. Emily aun no volvía a mis brazos, en este tiempo debería tener 8 meses de embarazo, si la situación fuera otra nos encontraríamos terminando los últimos detalles del cuarto de los bebes. Pero me encontraba sentando en el sofá de mi sala mirando sus fotos y espirando su aroma…Torturándome, por no poder hacer nada para encontrarla

—Edward, Vamos debes salir de estas cuatro paredes — Me dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta de mi casa ayudado por un bastón. Me levante con rapidez ayudándolo a sentarse a mi lado

—De verdad aun puedo hacer un par de cosas por mi mismo. ¿Cómo has estado? —me pregunto mirando mi casa, la cual estaba desolada con un par de paquetes de pizza los cuales tenían solo dos rebanas comida, y las demás estaban ahí

—No tan bien como tu ¿Cómo esta Alice? — Jasper se encogió de hombros. Desde que despertó y se entero de su futura paternidad, andaba preocupado por cada movimiento que realizaba mi hermana

—Preocupada por ti. No puedes encerrarte aquí. No ayudaras en nada

— ¿Y Saliendo a la calle y mentirle a la gente, ayuda? Jasper, no quiero mostrarle a la gente que estoy bien, porque no lo estoy — Sentencie levantándome del sofá tratando de tranquilizar las lagrimas de impotencia que luchaban por salir

—Ven, salgamos. Tus padres nos esperan — Me suplico levantándose con algo de dificultad. Esta vez solo me quede mirando como se incorporaba

—No lo se. Podrían Llamar para darme alguna noticia, no puedo salir en un ambiente así — Le dije abriendo mis brazos mostrándole a que me refería. Mi casa sola sin mi mujer

—Por favor y te prometo que iremos a la camisería a pedir un nuevo reporte — Me suplico acercándose a mi. Asentí no muy convencido tome un abrigo que se encontraba tirado en la mesa de centro

—Gracias

Asentí silenciosamente, abriendo la puerta esperando a que saliera primero Jasper. Entramos a su auto, el condujo en silencio hacia la casa de mis padres mire el paisaje tratando de mostrarme fuerte por todo y no llorar por el vacío de mi interior

—Edward, hijo mío — dijo mi madre cuando salir del auto, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso ambas mejillas. Le sonreí con tristeza

—Ya la encontraremos, te lo aseguro hijo

—Eso espero— Le respondí saludando a mi hermana y mi padre ambos me dirigieron una triste sonrisa. Me senté en el suelo dispuesto a mostrarme tranquilo y esperanzado con ver de nuevo a Amy

—Mira quien esta aquí, Edward con esa cara recibirás a Emily— ante la mención de Amy, me estremecí con miedo. Bella se sentó a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza por los hombros

Me recosté en sus piernas, cerrando los ojos tratando de olvidad todas las pesadillas que me impedían dormir por las noches, en las cuales salían los hombres que se llevaron a Emily, tomándola a la fuerza, poseyéndola mientras ella sangraba

—Duerme Ed, yo estere aquí. Lo prometo — Me susurro acariciando mi cabello con cariño cerré los ojos. Dejando que las lagrimas nuevamente se apoderaran de mí ser

—Tengo miedo, de no encontrarla de no volver a verla…No puedo perderla, No puedo…—Dije susurrando mientras las lagrimas continuaban bajando por mis mejillas

—Debes tener fe, hermano. La fe mueve montañas, duerme un poco al aire libre — Me dijo acariciándome el cabello, mire a mi hermana sonriente acariciando su vientre y por un momento sentí envidia de ella de su felicidad

_De pronto me encontré, solo en un lugar que se encontraba pintada completamente de blanco mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie en todo el pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Camine lentamente por el pasillo de color blanco. De pronto se me presento una puerta pintada de negro que tenia una luz algo tenebrosa. En mi cabeza me decía que no debía entrar a esa habitación pero de todas maneras abrí la puerta y en el medio de esa habitación había una caja _

— _¿Qué demonios?, ¡¿Hay alguien aquí? — exclame caminado hacia la caja. Me senté a un lado de ella y la abrí con las manos temblando. Y ahí había dos bebes completamente manchados de sangre y ambos estaban… Muertos_

— _¡No! ¿Qué broma es esta? ¡NO! — Grite alejándome lo mas posible de la caja de esos bebes que aun tenían el cordón umbilical que los unía. Abrase mi cuerpo cerrando mis ojos con fuerza olvidando todo recuerdo de ello _

— ¡No!, Sáquenlo, Por favor. No quiero verlo — Grite despertando finalmente para encantarme en el patio de la casa de mi infancia donde tantas veces reía de alegría y ahora solo tenia miedo del futuro

—Tranquilo, Edward. Estoy aquí nunca te dejare

—Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo perderla. No Puedo— Susurre negándome al hecho de perder al amor de mi vida para siempre

—Se que tienes miedo pero no…

—Pensé que seri Diferente yo tendría que estar cuidando a Emily en los últimos días de su embarazo. Arreglando los últimos detallas del cuarto de los bebes. Pero en vez de eso estoy aquí sentado esperando a que las noticias me lleguen del cielo

Seguí recostado hasta el momento en que mi madre nos llamo a cenar me levante con pereza y con las piernas temblando. No pude digerir la comida por el pésimo sabor que mi boca tenia en ese momento. Mi madre como siempre termino regañándome por mi alimentación

—Edward, por dios. Vas a morir por no alimentarte bien

—Eso seria lo mejor —Dije sin ánimo

— ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes decir algo así? Edward, Tu mujer aun esta viva. Y aunque no quieres tener esperanzas ambos sabemos que en los mas dentro de tu corazón piensas lo mismo

Decidí no responde al comentario de mi madre ya que solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que me levante de la mesa en silencio para caminar hacia el comedor en donde me senté en un sofá sin prender la televisión

Mire las fotos de Alice y mías cuando éramos pequeños o la foto en la que estaba mi boda con la de mi hermana, ambas en un mismo cuadro. Sonreí con tristeza ante los hechos anteriores a la boda como nuestra pelea por mi retraso del ensayo de la boda

—Ed, acaso no te diste cuenta que hace 5 minutos que están tocando la puerta— en ese momento Salí de mi transe y me di cuenta que efectivamente estaban tocado la puerta

—Perdón

Mi hermana camino hacia la puerta negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa entretenida en el rostro. Me acosté en el sofá cansado, suspire cerrando mis ojos

—Edward, traen noticias sobre Amy — Ante la mención del nombre de mi esposa me levante asustado y por un momento el cansancio de todo este mes sin dormir y comer bien a causa de la preocupación se esfumo por un rasgo de esperanza

—Buenas tardes Señor Cullen —Me saludo un hombre con un traje que supuse que era el encargado de todo el asusto de la búsqueda de Amy

—Buenas Tarde. Se lo suplico dígame que sucede, ¿La encontraron?

El asistió con la cabeza sonreí mientras las lagrimas de emoción bajaban por mis mejillas, me senté en el sofá ya que sentía que mis piernas no podían sostener el peso de mi cuerpo

— Señor, su esposa la encontraron tirada en una calle en pésima condiciones con claros signos de violación sin contar el hecho de que los bebes que ella estaba esperando

— ¿Qué sucedió con mis hijos?

—No lo sabemos señor, cuando llego a la sala de urgencias del hospital ella ya había dado a luz y al parecer en condiciones precarias ya que tiene gran parte del tejido vaginal destruido. Y por la gravedad de sus lesiones se encuentra en un coma inducido

Mamá, que se encontraba escuchando silenciosamente en un rincón de la cocina, camino hacia mí para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme por los hombros con fuerza. Suspire un par de veces esperando a que el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta desapareciera pero no fue así. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y de esa manera las lágrimas finalmente pudieron salir de mis ojos

— ¿hay alguna posibilidad que sobreviva?

—No quiero darle falsas esperanzas Señor Cullen, pero las posibilidades son muy escasas

Sentí como todo mi mundo de pronto se vino abajo todos nuestros planes del futuro, nuestros planes como padres, con nuestros hijos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Emily saliera de su estado ella era fuerte. Tenia que salir adelante por sus hijos…por mí

—Quiero verla, ahora

—Señor, no creo que sea una buena idea. Su esposa no esta en las mejores condiciones. Entienda

—Me pide que entienda cuando ella lleva más de un mes desaparecida, fue abusada sexualmente y también secuestraron a nuestros hijos y me pida que entienda —Lo enfrente poniéndome frente de el comenzándome a enfurecerme por la actitud del hombre

—Señor, créame que lo entiendo, pero…

—Pero nada. Quiero que me lleve a ver a mi esposa ahora

—Muy bien señor. Acompáñeme por favor. Pero le advierto que su esposa no esta en las mejores condiciones como le dije hace un instante

—No me importa en que condiciones la encuentre, solo quiero verla

El caballero asistió saliendo de mi casa, dejándome la puerta abierta, suspire saliendo por la puerta al tan esperado encuentro con mi esposa


	5. Reencuentro

El camino hacia el encuentro con Emily fueron los minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Cuando llegamos al hospital había un par de camarógrafos, por lo que el chofer decidió entrar por una segunda entrada

—Ed, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, ya encontraremos a Amy — dijo Bella, que me había acompañado para darme un poco de apoyo moral

—Bella, ya estoy lo suficientemente aterrado para esto y tú no me ayudas—le contesté mientras bajaba del coche con las piernas temblorosas. Se que ella solo pretendía darme ánimos pero yo estaba demasiado ansioso como para recibirlos y poco sociable como para agradecerlo

Cuando llegue a la entrada del hospital, donde me esperaba un policía que se encontraba acompañado de un doctor, ambos al verme se adelantaron a mi encuentro

—Señor Cullen, un gusto verlo de nuevo— me saludó el doctor de cuyo nombre ni me acordaba. En ese momento solo me importaba saber sobre la salud de mi esposa

— ¿Cómo esta Emily? — pregunté sin rodeos dejando los formalismos a un lado. Normalmente yo era algo más simpático, pero en este preciso momento lo que menos me importaba era parecer agradable

—Señor, lo estábamos esperando para darle a usted el informe de la salud de su esposa antes de emitir el comunicado oficial—comenzó a decirme el médico y por la expresión de su cara adiviné que no eran buenas noticias—Voy a serle sincero, en un caso como esto la situación en grave— continuó diciéndome él mientras yo sentía como m corazón empezaba a romperse dentro de mi pecho. —Su esposa tiene claros signos de haber sido victima de abusos reiterados cuando ella aún se encontraba en cinta, y cuando llegó al hospital tenía un parto en condiciones muy precarias—terminó de decirme el médico. El silencio reinó entre nosotros, como si hubiese pasado un ángel, mientras yo intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos que martilleaban dolorosamente mi cerebro

— ¿Los bebes?, ¿Qué paso con mis hijos? — le pregunté al médico mirándole fijamente con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas

—Señor lamentó decirle que no tenemos la respuesta para su pregunta—me contestó el médico, y ahí fue cuando mi corazón se rompió completamente—lo que si le puedo decir es que las próximas horas serán cruciales para su mujer— añadió él mientras apretaba mi hombro para infundirme ánimos

— ¿Puedo verla? —le pregunté a media voz. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar a su lado, tomarle la mano para que sintiese que no estaba sola, que yo estaba con ella

—Tengo que advertirle que su aspecto no es el de los mejores en este instante — me advirtió el doctor. Tensé la mandíbula para no soltar alguna palabrota mientras le escuchaba

—Eh esperado por ver a mi mujer por casi un mes, no creo que su aspecto sea un impedimento en este momento como para no verla—le contesté al médico con los dientes apretados haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar alguna obscenidad de las muchas que se me estaban ocurriendo

El medico asistió con la cabeza guiándome hacia su habitación, caminamos por largos pasillos hasta que cruzamos una puerta con un letrero que indicaba que en ese sector se encontraban los pacientes con mayor gravedad

Antes de entrar a la habitación me pidieron lavarme las manos y ponerme guantes quirúrgicos además de un traje especial para impedir que entraran bacterias a la habitación de Emily

Bella estaba justo en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de Emily, me sonrío con ternura dándome fuerzas para continuar. Suspiré nervioso, ansioso y con miedo a ver su estado. El medico me abrió la puerta con cuidado y ahí se encontraba ella llena de tubos e inconsciente

La imagen era desoladora, las lagrimas volvieron a inundar mi rostro mientras me acercaba lentamente a su lado dándome cuenta que su imagen de cerca era aun mas desoladora

—Los dejare solos por un minuto, mantenga silencio— dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación, gesto que agradecí

Mire a Emily como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, su rostro estaba hinchado a causa de los golpes que de seguro recibió durante el mes que estuvo alejada de mi lado, miré sus manos que descansaban a un lado de su cuerpo le faltaban algunas uñas y tenia muchas vendas en ambos brazos, no pude resistirme y me senté a su lado sin saber si eso estaba permitido en su estado. Algo que en ese preciso momento no me importaba y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en preguntar. Estaba seguro que si ella sentía mi cercanía mejoraría mucho más deprisa

—Pequeña, ¿qué te han hecho?—, le susurré mientras acariciaba su pelo con extrema suavidad, como si temiese despertarla de un placentero sueño—¿qué nos han hecho?—, volví a susurrar sin dejar de acariciarla mientras sentía las lágrimas caer sin control por mi rostro, —todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, todo debe salir bien, encontraré a nuestros angelitos, los mimaremos como siempre soñamos— le dije sin dejar de acariciarla esperando a que despertara y pudiera ver sus ojos que tanto ansiaba ver

—Debes ser fuerte, ¿me escuchas?, debes salir adelante—, seguí diciéndole con mucha ternura—abrir tus ojos y volver a sonreírme, a hablarme—continué diciéndole—no se que haría sin tus ojos, sin tu voz, tu olor, todo en ti es necesario en mi vida—ahora mi voz sonaba rota, llena de dolor, mientras luchaba por no derramar más lágrimas.—Emily, yo ya no soy el único en tu vida ahora somos tres, nuestros angelitos que nos necesitan ahora mas que nunca—, seguí insistiendo para que, en caso de que me escuchase, tuviese suficientes razones para luchar

Le acaricie su mejilla que estaba un poco inflamada, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin tregua, no las negué. Ahora debía ser fuerte por ella y por nuestros hijos

—No puedes dejarme, no puedes dejarnos solos desprotegidos—, exclamé en un susurro ahora ya completamente roto de dolor—te amo, no nos hagas esto—, añadí cada vez más emocionado y triste

No pude aguantar mas el llanto por lo que me quebré en la ultimas palabras y me refugie en sus piernas esperando un tacto de su parte que no llegó, ella seguía allí tumbada, inerte, ajena a mi dolor y a mis palabras

—Señor, lamento interrumpir pero debo pedirle que deje la habitación su esposa debe descansar, ha sido un mes muy duro para ambos— dijo el medico interrumpiendo mi momento con ella

Asentí silenciosamente saliendo de la habitación con el alma en un hilo. A las afuera estaba Jasper sin Alice, acompañado de mis padres Y Bella

Mi madre me abrazó… pero esta vez con esperanza de que todo estaría bien. Lloré esta vez de felicidad, el amor de mi vida estaba a mi lado de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Emily Saldría de todo lo que estaba pasando. La policía se encuentra siguiendo los pasos de esos infelices y pronto estaríamos los cuatro juntos por fin…como una familia

—Ya la encontré, esta de nuevo aquí. Conmigo— Susurre con torpeza, ella me sonrío besando mis mejillas, que estaban húmedas por las lágrimas

—Ahora todo estará bien — Me aseguro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sonreí secándome las lagrimas que tenia aun en mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor y ahí se encontraban los padres de Emily, suspiré dispuesto a

Enfrentarlos después de casi un mes de que no compartía más de dos frases con alguno de ellos. Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ambos abrazados con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hortensio Beckett me miró con un poco de resentimiento acepté su mirada, nunca le simpaticé del todo

—Hijo mío, todo saldrá bien — me dijo mi suegra abrazándome con fuerza y por primera vez sentí que alguien esta sufriendo al igual que yo.

—Si, ahora todo estará bien — le aseguré abrazándola con fuerza dejándome llevar por las emociones que tenia en mi interior en ese momento. Derramé algunas lágrimas con ella porque nuestro dolor era por la misma persona, aunque lo vivíamos de diferente manera

— ¿Como está ella? — me preguntó su padre temeroso, suspiré para contarle que a pesar de haberla encontrado a ella, nuestros hijos aún se encontraban secuestrados

—Ella aún se encuentra con vida, eso es algo dada las condiciones con las que llegó al hospital— le dije sin contarle lo de nuestros bebés...

— ¿Que sucedió con mis nietos, Edward?— me volvió a interrogar el padre de mi esposa dándose cuenta en seguida de que yo intentaba no tocar el tema de los niños

—Señor Mily, llegó aquí cuando ya había dado a luz a nuestros hijos...no se donde se encuentran ambos bebés —confesé con un hilo de voz

Sintiendo un enorme vacío en mi interior al imaginar en las condiciones en las que se encontraría mis bebes de quizás 1 mes de vida o menos Hortencio Beckett, me miro por primera vez con pesar, imaginándose el dolor de no saber que es lo que sucede con tus hijos, algo que es tan mío, algo que ayudé a concebir en el vientre de Emily, y ahora tanto su madre como los bebés están en condiciones desconocidas para mi

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — me preguntó mi suegro con la voz rota de dolor

—No lo se señor, tengo miedo de no volver a verlos a los tres, ni siquiera conozco a mis pequeños y dudo que Emily los conozca— le contesté completamente abatido

—Hortencio, no lo maltrates, ya ha tenido suficiente por un mes—le regañó mi suegra—Ed, todo saldrá bien eso te lo aseguro—me dijo ella a mi mirándome con dulzura

Sonría con simpatía a ambos, después me voltee y caminé hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, Alice me abrazó por la cintura, haciéndome notar su vientre de casi 3 meses

—Yo voy a quedarme, no puedo irme sin Emily — informé cuando Alice, presionó su agarre a mi cintura mientras le besaba su cabello

—Me quedare contigo, Amy es como mi hermana. Nos turnaremos para que no esta sola — dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez desde que encontramos a Emily. Negué con la cabeza

—No Jazz, hay alguien que te necesita mas que nosotros— apunté acariciando el vientre de mi hermana

Jasper pareció entender a lo que me refería porque tomó a mi hermana por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, sabía que todos estaban sufriendo por ella, por nuestra familia, pero no podía alejarme de ella

—Pero yo no tengo a nadie, así que me quedare, a lo mejor así me perdono por lo que les hice en un pasado— dijo Bella mientras sujetaba mi mano

La fulminé con la mirada por hablar sobre ese pasado que había dedicado tiempo a olvidar y que nadie de mi familia sabía. Solo Bella, yo y mi esposa que estaba luchando por su vida

—Esta bien— acepté sentándome en el banco dispuesto a esperar una eternidad para que ella estuviera conmigo. Bella se sentó a mi lado

Alice junto a Jasper, fueron los primeros en irse ya que a Alice comenzaron a dolerle los pies. Mis padres fueron los siguientes, pero los padres de mi esposa continuaban esperando a que al menos pudieran ver las condiciones de ella

— No puedo creer que tus suegros aún se encuentren aquí. Han estado mas de 5 horas — me susurró Bella mirando al matrimonio que tenía sus manos juntas mientras hablaban entre ellos

— ¿Están rezando?—le pregunté a Bella fijándome un poco mejor en lo que hacían mis suegros

—Eso parece. La verdad no queda nada más que tener fe — aseguró Bella recostando su cabeza en mi hombro

Sin darme cuenta yo también me encontraba rezando para que Dios se acordara de mi pequeña familia. Solo él sabía lo que iba a suceder de aquí es adelante. Nunca había sido muy apegado a la religión pero en estos momentos era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme con fuerza

Después de unas semanas dejé de sentir el tiempo como si solo me encontrara viviendo mecánicamente, así había pasado dos meses de mi vida en donde Emily no parecía querer despertar, querer vivir

Respecto a mis hijos, no había ni siquiera una pista de donde podían encontrarse, los informes policiales y el detective privado solo decían que no había rastro y que la única persona que podía ayudar era mi Amy

—Ed, tu almuerzo — dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos le sonreí con agradecimiento tomando el termo en donde comía desde hace meses

—Gracias. Sin ti ahora estaría muriendo— bromeé comiéndome una cucharada de arroz

—Y No se que ayuda le harías a Emily, muriendo por anorexia— me dijo Bella seria.

Suspiré dejando la comida de lado y me levanté para caminar en círculos. Cuando me canse me volví a sentar a un lado de Bella. Ella cuando entendió que el hambre se me había ido cerró el termo, para otra oportunidad

—Se que te aburres aquí, pero puedes salir. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras— le aseguré mientras tomaba su mano. Ella miró nuestras manos y luego suspiró

—No te dejaré solo— me contestó ella mirándome fijamente—además aún te queda responder a los llamados de tu revista para dar la exclusiva sobre lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza—, añadió ella recordándome algo que yo me empeñaba en posponer

—No puedo darla, aun cuando eso haría que la revista ganara millones de dólares. Es por mí que no quiero exponer algo tan doloroso— dije cuando vi como entraba un doctor a la habitación de Emily, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa

Me levanté nuevamente de mi asiento, y comencé a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación luego de 15 minutos, se acercó a mí con una triste sonrisa, me tensé por lo que podría decirme

—Hijo, tu esposa despertó, pero está débil, muy débil, ten cuidado— me dijo dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro. En ese momento sentí que las piernas me temblaban como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina

Entré silenciosamente a la habitación de Emily. Ella se encontraba aún conectada a muchas maquinas. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, y lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos. Le sonreí sintiendo las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas

—No llores amor mío, todo esta bien ahora— me dijo débil. Me acerqué a ella y le besé los labios, mientras intentaba que no viese mis lágrimas

—Encontraré a nuestros bebes, lo prometo—comencé a decirle mientras acariciaba con cariño su rostro demacrado—ahora tú tienes que ponerte bien para que los recibas con una sonrisa—añadí sin dejar de acariciarla cuando me di cuenta de como su rostro cambió completamente ante la mención de nuestros hijos, de pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y no pude más que abrazarla con fuerza sintiéndome culpable

Traté de tranquilizarla con besos por todo su rostro, pero fue imposible ya que al parecer esos gestos aumentaban el dolor que sentía ella en su alma, por la desaparición de nuestros angelitos. Lloré con ella silenciosamente ya que al igual que ella sentía que me habían arrancado una parte de mi cuando se llevaron a los tres de mi vida en esa noche en la casa de mi hermana

—Todo estará bien, se que no lo crees pero, debemos tener fe es lo único que nos queda y a lo que debemos aferrarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas— le expliqué tomando sus manos entre las mías aun con lágrimas en mis ojos

—Son hermosos, tienes tus ojos—comenzó a decirme ella mientras a mi se me hacía un nudo enorme en el estómago escuchándola—Eddie, es el mas inquieto mientras que Will, es el bebé mas tranquilo que haya visto— me contó Emily dejando de llorar desconsoladamente. Cerré mis ojos dejándome sentir aquel dolor en el alma

—Me duele, Amy—, le susurré con los ojos cerrados—No sabes como me duele el alma al escuchar mencionar a nuestros hijos y yo no estar ahí para presenciarlo— le confesé dejando que nuevas lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas

Ella entendió lo que quería decir y solo asintió con lentitud, mirando hacia el vacío. Me acerque nuevamente hacia ella, sentándome a su lado solo mirando sus manos que aun tenían un par de vendas y sus uñas habían comenzado a crecer lentamente

—Edward, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? — me pregunto Amy tímidamente

— ¿Qué sucede, mi vida? — le pregunte tomando su delicado y enfermo rostro entre mis manos

—Bésame, tengo tanto miedo—me susurró ella y yo no pude más que besarla con suavidad, demostrándole todo el amor que mi corazón albergaba por ella—Escúchame Ed, si yo no salgo viva de este hospital quiero que busques a nuestros angelitos, no importa cuanto tiempo te tome, solo búscalos—, me rogó ella mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía pensar en eso cuando por fin parecía estar recuperándola. Ella no podía rendirse sin luchar

—No digas eso, todo saldrá bien. Saldremos adelante como una familia — le supliqué besando sus manos heridas, ella rió mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

—Edward, solo prométeme que no dejarás de luchar por nuestros Angelitos, aunque yo no este aquí para recibirlos— volvió a suplicarme Emily esta vez levantando sus manos con un esfuerzo sobre humano

—No te esfuerces, amor, debes guardar fuerzas— le pedí por educación, ya que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía como ella acariciaba mi mejilla cada vez que le temía a algo

—Bésame — accedí juntando finalmente mis labios con los suyos.

Los labios de mi esposa se encontraban resecos por no haber bebido nada desde hace un tiempo, ella adentro su lengua en mi boca, dejé que explorara toda mi boca con libertad, para después comenzar a mover mi lengua dentro de su boca como si quisiera recordar cada sector de esa boca que tantas veces me había hecho suspirar

—Se feliz amor mío— me pidió con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos con cansancio

De pronto la máquina que controlaba el funcionamiento de su corazón comenzó a fallar. Me incorporé llamándola para que volviera a abrir sus ojos, sabiendo de antemano que era una batalla perdida, pero jamás dejaría de luchar por ella

—Vamos, Emily, abre los ojos—le susurré mientras la movía despacio de un lado al otro, —pequeña, no me dejes, te lo pido, no puedo hacer esto solo—le supliqué llorando. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron enfermeras que me sacaron de la habitación con fuerza

Cuando me cerraron la puerta sentí los brazos de mi madre envolverme con fuerza. No supe cuando llegó al hospital, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento

—Emily, por favor— pedí llorando como un niño, mi madre me comenzó a acariciar el cabello tratando de tranquilizarme pero el dolor que tenía en el alma era peor que todas las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos

—Ed, levántate, hijo mío, todo estará bien—, me susurró mi madre mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme porque había caído de rodillas al suelo

—Nada estará bien, Emily, murió, murió pidiéndome que encontrara a nuestros hijos, ¡¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Si ni siquiera la he podido salvar a ella—grité con todas mis fuerzas cayendo derrumbado sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera y sintiendo que me quería morir yo también porque no me veía capaz de soportar el dolor que atenazaba mi pecho

Mi madre no dijo ni una palabra más, porque sabía que no las necesitaba. Jamás pensé que sentiría este vacío que sentía en mi interior. No supe en que momento las lagrimas dejaron de bajar por mis mejillas, de pronto sentí como mis parpados se me cerraban con lentitud

—Señor Cullen, lo lamento de verdad — me dijo el doctor. Sus palabras fueron como sal para las heridas de mi alma

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —le pregunté haciendo un último esfuerzo por no derrumbarme

—Señor, su esposa sufrió una trombosis, a causa del parto, no pudo resistir a todo lo que le ha sucedido— me explicó mientras apretaba con fuerza mi hombro reconfortándome.

— ¿Cuándo nos podrán dar su cuerpo? —le pregunté en un susurro. No era un tema agradable de tratar pero era necesario saber

—Dentro de pocas horas, les recomiendo que organicen todo para su despedida de este mundo—me comentó el doctor con la cara sombría

—No —susurré entre lágrimas. Todos los allí presentes me miraron sin comprender

— ¿Qué dices? — me preguntó la madre de Emily, entrecortadamente

— ¡No!, no la tocaran, ella está viva, no la enterrarán para olvidarla, ¡no pueden hacer eso! — dije atropelladamente. Estaba claro que en ese momento divagaba, no era consciente de la barbaridad que estaba diciendo

—Ed, debes dejarla ir, por favor, no eres el único que esta sufriendo con su partida, no puedes desplomarte aún tienes a dos angelitos que son de ambos— me consoló Jasper, con la voz entrecortada haciéndome entrar en razón

—No puedo— susurré mirando mis manos que estaban en el piso

—Si, si puedes—, volvió a insistir Jasper

—No tú no entiendes, Jasper, tú tienes a Alice a tu lado y no sufres lo que yo sufro, no me vengas a dar lecciones de moral que no te corresponden—, le respondí a mi cuñado de mala gana

—Emily era como mi hermana, eres tú el que no debe dar lecciones de moral— me enfrentó Jasper elevando la voz

Cuando estaba a Punto de responder a los dichos de Jasper, apareció una mujer rubia que era idéntica a mi cuñada., Jasper en el momento que la vio corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, cuando se encontraron ella comenzó a llorar a mares

— ¿Rose? — reconoció Alice, acercándose a ambos que aún se encontraban abrazados con fuerza

— ¿Quién?—, pregunté yo sin reconocer a la recién llegada

—La hermana de Jasper, crecieron junto a Emily — me explicaron

Me levanté del suelo como si estuviera muerto, me acerqué a ambos, le tomé el hombro a Rose y ella levantó la vista

En ese momento la reconocí, ella era la chica que había estado en nuestra boda y que le había prometido a Amy estar cuando nacieran nuestros futuros hijos. La abracé con fuerza derramando un par de lágrimas junto a ella. Ella cada vez me abrazaba con más fuerza

—Perdóname, Ed, se que tampoco es el mejor momento para ti, no debí llorar así, solo que me descontrolé— se disculpó, cuando sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas

—No importa—, le contesté dejándola llorar libremente

Los dejé a ambos solos y me senté en la banca mas cercana tratando de entender como sería mi vida de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo seguiría luchando? , ¿Cómo cumplir mi promesa sin Emily a mi lado apoyándome?, ¿cómo continuar viviendo?, esas y muchas preguntas mas llenaron mi cabeza, solo fui capaz de llorar en silencio, solo. No quería estar con nadie, solo deseaba reunirme con ella

Durante su funeral no dejé de percibir las miradas de lástima dirigidas hacia mi, no lloré en ningún momento sentía que mis lagrimas se habían acabado por llorar tanto. Sentí la mano de Alice y de mi madre en todo momento ambas vestían de negro, a mi hermana el traje le hacia lucir su vientre de 5 meses

Cuando taparon su féretro, me quede ahí estático, tratando de despertar de toda esta pesadilla, intentando borrar ese día cuando ella fue secuestrada, imaginando que ambos estábamos durmiendo en nuestra cama con nuestros bebes en sus cunas

Cuando todos los asistentes se despidieron quedé completamente solo ya que mi familia supuso que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunté a mi mismo mientras miraba el montículo de tierra que se había formado sobre el ataúd de mi esposa, pero no obtuve respuesta

— ¿Por qué rayos me dejaste, no he sufrido ya mucho?, le pregunté a la nada sin dejar de mirar hacia el mismo lugar, —se suponía que me amabas, la gente que ama no la dejas solo con tanto dolor en el alma, ¿cómo se supone que seguiré viviendo, ahora? —seguí hablando solo sintiendo como las lágrimas bañaban mi cara sin control

— ¡Contéstame, Emily!—grité a todo lo máximo de mis pulmones

Pero todo era silencio, volví a llamarla gritos cuando las lágrimas que no bajaron durante su funeral se encontraban bajando con fuerza, lloré en su tumba como un niño, la necesitaba y a pesar de que solo habían pasado dos días desde su muerte la idea de dejar este mundo cada vez se me hacía mas fuerte

—Juro que me reuniré contigo pronto, no puedo vivir si ti, eres mi vida —le susurré arrodillándome en su tumba, me acosté en el césped donde reposaban las mayorías de las flores que le llevaron

—Edward, vamos debes levantarte — me llamó Alice tratando de levantarme del suelo, pero aparté su mano de mi con brusquedad

—Suéltame, déjame solo, te lo pido — le dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de sentir el calor de Emily

—No te dejaré solo nunca, ¿me oyes?, aunque te molestes y pelees conmigo no me daré por vencida, eres mi hermano — me dijo Alice mientras se sentaba con cuidado a mi lado

—No puedo pedirte tanto, no cuando hay alguien que te necesita más que yo — le dije, ahora más calmado, mirándola a los ojos

—Puedo preocuparme de mi hijo y de ti al mismo tiempo, aun tenemos que seguir buscando a Will y Eddie, no dejaremos de buscarlos — me dijo ella tomando mi mano con fuerza

Me levanté del suelo para rodearla con mis brazos, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, sentí como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, acaricié su cabello con ternura y agradecimiento por su apoyo

—Saldremos adelante, te lo juro, —me prometió mi hermana, levantando su rostro y acunándome en su pecho

Las lágrimas siguieron bajando silenciosamente, sentí unos pequeños golpecitos proveniente del bebé de mi hermana, reí por primera vez en días de felicidad por sentir a mi ahijado, dándome fuerza para seguir adelante

—Te lo dije podré hacerme cargo de ambos, y al parecer James, esta de acuerdo — me aseguro Alice, acariciando mi cabello mientras mis lagrimas seguían bajando silenciosamente

—Gracias—, fue lo único que le pude decir antes de comenzar a llorar con fuerza de nuevo

Alice se levantó ayudándome a hacer lo mismo, miré la tumba por última vez antes de agarrar la mano de Alice y emprender el regreso a la salida, a mi vida

Cuando estuve solo en mi casa, fui conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba solo en el mundo. Subí las escaleras para llegar a la habitación que le pertenecía a mis hijos

El dolor me lleno por completo cuando sentí el ambiente infantil, las paredes pintadas de azul con repisas llenas de juguetes y algunos peluches, los muebles en donde estaba la ropa que le habían regalado a ambos y…ambas cunas

No pude impedir que las lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas, caminé hacia ellas me posicioné en medio de ambas y me permití llorar en la soledad de mi casa, sin que nadie me viese, o me consuele

—Perdónenme, no se que hacer con mi vida — dije mirando el techo que tenia colgantes de pequeños aviones

Me levanté caminando hacia uno de los muebles, saqué algunas de las pertenencias, no sabía porqué me maltrataba de esa manera pero debía recordarme que de verdad existían estos seres que tanto amo

—Los encontraré pero, ¿cómo? — me pregunté mientras miraba sus ropitas, embargándome la desagradable sensación de tener a mis dos pequeños en el mundo sintiendo frío y hambre.

—Los necesito en mi vida—susurré sin dejar de mirar todo lo que me rodeaba, vestigios de lo que podría haber sido una vida feliz, una vida plena, y que ahora solo eran sombras y tristezas

Caminé por mi casa recordando cada momento vivido en ella, con el silencio como único compañero. Cuando llegué a la cocina tomé un cuchillo y lo miré detenidamente, — ¿sería capaz de hacer esto?—, me pregunté a mi mismo mientras miraba el objeto que tenía en mis manos como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía

Me senté en la sala aún con el arma en mi mano, suspiré pesadamente sin saber si hacerlo o no, — ¿dolerá morir?, ¿cómo serían los cortes en mis muñecas?—, seguí preguntándome sin apartar mis ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, del cuchillo

—Amor, perdóname, pero no puedo estar sin ti —, pronuncié estas últimas palabras mientras le daba el primer corte a mi muñeca izquierda

La quemazón fue lo primero que sentí para luego ver la sangre salir por mis manos, mire como corría sin cesar hasta que decidí hacer lo mismo con la otra mano.

— ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —Me pregunté a mi mismo hipnotizado mirando la sangre que cada vez era más abundante, —por favor Emily, ayúdame — pedí a los cielos esperando una respuesta para continuar con mi lenta y dolorosa muerte

Estaba mirando mis manos sin hacer nada para detener la hemorragia cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi casa, me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban a causa de la pérdida de sangre

— ¡Edward, ábreme! — la voz de Jasper sonaba angustiado detrás de la puerta, caminé cada vez más lento hacia ella

—Perdóname — dije en un susurro desvaneciéndome en sus brazos cuando abría la puerta encontrándome a mi cuñado que me miraba horrorizado

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward?, necesito llevarte al hospital—escuché que me decía Jasper aunque sus palabras se oían extrañas, lejanas y huecas

—Al parecer, Amy, no quiso que muriera — comenté débil, con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras me subían a la ambulancia que me llevaría al hospital

—Aún te queda mucho por vivir, hermano y estoy seguro que ella te hubiera mandado de vuelta — dijo riendo triste, en ese momento perdí la conciencia

Desperté en el hospital a las horas después, a mi lado se encontraba una Alice embarazada y Bella, ambas me miraban furiosas y pude sentir al amor de mi vida mirándome de la misma manera

— ¡¿Por qué? — Me grito Bella, golpeándome la mejilla con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas

—Perdónenme—fue lo único que pude decir, sentía la garganta seca y el peso de la vergüenza y la culpa era abrumador

—Eso es lo único que sabes decir, ¡Edward, tuvimos que hacerte una transfusión de sangre!, Jasper, no dejaba de culparse por no haber llegado antes donde estabas. ¡Ah! —Alice terminó con un grito ahogado tomándose su vientre con fuerza

—Tranquila, Alice, por favor siéntate—le dijo Jasper muy preocupado mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

Me sentí culpable de lo que le sucedía a mi hermana. Traté de levantarme de la cama pero las máquinas me lo impedían y no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo

— ¡Edward, te das cuenta de las estupideces que haces tu hermana no lo está pasando bien y tú haces tamaña estupidez! — me gritó Bella, mientras Alice suspiraba lentamente aun con sus manos en su vientre

—Alice... —susurré mirando a mi hermana con el corazón encogido

— ¿Por qué? , simplemente responde — me pidió ella en un susurro clavando sus preciosos ojos abnegados en lágrimas en los míos que la miraban desesperado

—No quiero vivir sin ella, ya nada tiene sentido—susurré dejando libre el peso de mi alma

— ¡Puede ser!, pero no estas solo en esto aún hay dos bebés que te necesitan Edward, necesitas salir de esto — me dijo Alice cansada, no solo por ella si no también por mi situación

—No se si podré— le susurré de vuelta sintiéndome de repente incapaz para llevar a cabo la tarea de buscar a mis hijos

—Tienes que poder, vamos a poder — me dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa, y se la devolví queriendo creer en sus palabras y aferrándome a ellas

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron sin tener ningún objeto que cortase cerca, me cambié de casa, ya que la esencia de la que había sido mi vida me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya lo estaba

Cada dos semanas iba a pedir constancia de lo que sucedía con mis hijos, era lo único que me mantenía en pie, y el bebé de Alice que tenía solo un mes de vida, el pequeño James o Jemie, me consumía por completo y me hacía tremendamente feliz

—Ed, ¿puedes venir? — la voz de Bella me llamó desde el baño.

— ¿Qué sucede, ahora? —le pregunté mientras iba donde ella estaba

Caminé al baño como una tortuga, cuando entré me encontré a mi amiga que estaba con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y completamente mojaba. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí

—Hace un par de años, a esta alturas me estarías seduciendo — dijo ella disfrutando de mi incomodidad

— ¿Bella, que deseas? —le pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados, y aún detrás de la puerta

—Alcánzame la crema — dijo ella con simpleza. Se la facilité con rapidez saliendo del baño como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Me senté en el sofá de mi nueva casa, todo era nuevo. Mis padres al principio me pidieron ir a vivir con ellos pero se tranquilizaron cuando Bella se vino a vivir conmigo hace un par de semanas

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo y como me había enfrentado a ello, sentí como tocaban la puerta y me levanté con cansancio, aún con el cuerpo mojado de Bella en la mente, a abrir

— ¿Quién es? —no hubo respuesta por el otro lado. Grité para liberarme de la imagen de mi amiga

Abrí la puerta para mostrar mi mejor cara, pero no había nadie solo una caja en la puerta. La miré extrañado a los lados pero al no encontrar al remitente del paquete me incliné hacia el

El olor que desprendía el paquete era horrible, me tapé la nariz con la manga de mi camiseta

— ¿Edward, que es eso? — me preguntó Bella aún con el pelo húmedo, mientras se acercaba a mi lado tapando también su nariz

Negué con la cabeza abriendo con lentitud la tapa de la caja para encontrarme con la peor imagen de mi vida

— ¡Por dios! — grito Bella tomando la tapa de la caja para cerrarla

Miré la caja preguntándome quien me podría odiar tanto para hacerme tanto daño en tan poco tiempo primero mi esposa y ahora esto. Las lagrimas que creí que ya no bajarían por mis mejillas ahí se encontraban mas presentes que nunca

—Hay que llamar a la policía — Bella se levanto para tomar el teléfono, mientras yo me encontraba en la misma posición, frente a la caja

Me acerqué al paquete para abrazarlo con fuerza, permitiéndome llorar por el contenido de ello, ahí se encontraba uno de mis bebes

—Edward, esto puede ser una broma de mal gusto, la policía viene en camino, No puedes permitir que esto se supere—me decía Bella una y otra vez

No respondí, simplemente abrace con más fuerza la caja dañándola un poco en el proceso

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué les he hecho para que me odien de esta manera? — pregunté entre lágrimas abriendo nuevamente la caja

El olor a descomposición salió al instante, esta vez solo deseaba ver al bebé que se encontraba dentro… Mi pequeño que no sobrepasaba los dos meses de vida, lo tomé en mis brazos aun con lágrimas en mis ojos

—Edward, suéltalo, escúchame bien ese pequeño no es tu hijo — me dijo Bella tratando de sacarme a mi bebé, pero me negué a devolverlo

—No, Bella, este es mi bebé, estoy seguro — dije balbuceando mientras lloraba con mi pequeño en mis brazos

El dolor que sentía en ese momento era peor al momento en que murió Emily, era como si una parte de mi fuera arrancada brutalmente de mi interior, un vacío que sabia que jamás seria llenado

Cuando llegó la policía yo aún tenía al pequeño en mis brazos. Su cuerpo era sumamente delgadito se veía que mientras vivió no fue alimentado como correspondía

—Señor Cullen, debemos llevarnos el cadáver para poder verificar si la criatura es su hijo— me dijo el policía esperando una locura de mi parte.

Asentí lentamente envolviéndolo en un abrigo que encontré y se lo entregué con cuidado como si el bebé de solo dos meses aún se encontrara con vida

—Edward, ¿estas bien? — me preguntó Bella con cautela, negué con la cabeza incapaz de mirarla a los ojos

Ella se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza por los hombros, me dejé guiar hasta su cuello, todas las imágenes del cuerpo húmedo de Bella, de pronto desaparecieron para dar paso a la imagen del bebé muerto y desnutrido en la caja

—Edward, no puedes darte por vencido, tienes que salir adelante — me suplicó ella. Yo no le respondí

— Te traeré Algo— insistió ella un poco asustada por mi estado de shock, sentí como se levantaba mientras yo continuaba sentado en el sofá sin moverme si un centímetro

—Maldita sea, ¡Di algo! —exclamó ella llegando al límite de su paciencia y de su temor

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿qué no deseo vivir? — le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que me veían con horror

—Nunca digas eso, ¿me oyes?, se que todo no puede ser peor pero saldrás adelante, no estas solo— me dijo ella sentándose a mi lado y obligándome a mirarla fijamente

— ¿No?, Bella, lo único que me mantenía con vida era la esperanza de encontrar a mis hijos vivos— dije cuando las lagrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas

—No puedes abandonar a Williams — me retó Bella, molesta por mi actitud suicida

— ¿Y si a él también me lo traen en una caja…muerto? — le pregunté estremeciéndome ante la idea de volver a presenciar algo como lo que acaba de ver

—No volverá a suceder, atraparemos a esos criminales antes de que hagan mas daño—, me contestó ella con tanta seguridad que por un momento creí ciegamente en sus palabras

— ¿Lo prometes? —le pregunté igual que un niño les pide a sus papás que le prometan algo

—Lo prometo — dijo Bella, sellando el trato con un beso en mi mejilla húmeda a causa de las lágrimas

Hola, Para comenzar deseó agradecer a **Susana Minguell **Por hacer que esta incoherencia sea coherente xd

Espero Que les hayas gustado el capitulo, Espero sus comentarios sugerencias etc. Saludos


	6. Vida

Los días con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron años y luego de transcurridos 8 años de mi vida, con el tiempo, volví a trabajar. Pero nada nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Con el tiempo dejé de buscar a mi bebé y supuse que ya se encontraría junto a su hermano y madre. También me había mudado de hogar ya que no había podido dormir en la misma cama en donde tantas veces había hecho el amor con Emily. Por lo que me mudé en compañía de Bella.

— Edward, vamos, hombre, al menos dime lo que pensaste — me suplicó mi amiga mientras almorzábamos, mostrándome una carpeta de color negra.

—No arruinemos el almuerzo, de verdad no quiero hacerlo.

—Ed, es una gran cantidad de dinero, se que podrás hacerlo. Te servirá para desahogarte después de todo lo que ha pasado en el último tiempo— me suplicó mi amiga, abriendo la carpeta frente a mí.

—No sé si este listo para abrir esa herida.

—Yo sé que lo estarás y después de esto ya no te harán más preguntas sobre el tema ya que todo estará cerrado para la prensa.

—Eso espero— susurré, implantando mi firma en el papel.

—No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento por todo lo que estás haciendo — me dijo Bella, pero mi mirada se encontraba perdida, posada sobre una pareja que tenía un bebé en brazos. Ambos tenían casi la misma edad que teníamos con Emily cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres.

— Ed, mírame. Debes seguir adelante, no puedes quedarte con ese mal recuerdo. Debes casarte tener hijos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que la olvide?

—Ed…

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Nos vemos en la tarde —dije molesto, tomando mis cosas y dejando un poco de dinero para la cuenta.

—Edward, no te vayas, hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos—me pidió ella, hablándome mientras yo continuaba caminando e ignorándola por completo.

Llegué a las oficinas de la revista con un humor de perros; no saludé a nadie como solía hacerlo. Cuando llegué a mi oficina me senté mirando a mi alrededor, en donde había una foto ampliada de mi esposa y mía. La última foto que nos habíamos tomado juntos antes de comenzar toda esta pesadilla.

—Señor, tiene una llamada— me comunicó mi secretaria. Suspiré, contestando el teléfono.

—Ed, ¿cómo has estado? — la voz de mi hermana, sacó una sonrisa de mis labios.

Con el pasar del tiempo ella y mi mejor amigo habían formado una hermosa familia junto a James y Lucinda. Por un tiempo les tuve envidia, porque ellos podían vivir su cuento de hadas mientras yo sufría por la partida de mi princesa.

—Te llamó Bella, ¿cierto? —interrogué, sospechando el motivo de su llamada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? — me interrogó ella. Suspiré nuevamente, bajando la guardia.

—Nada de lo cual debas preocuparte.

—Luce quiere que pasen a cenar hoy con nosotros. Esta vez no los defraudes como en las últimas ocasiones. Por favor —suplicó mi hermana. Sonreí con tristeza, pensando en mi sobrina, con sus hermosos risos rubios iguales a los de su padre, con su carita de decepción cada vez que aceptaba la invitación y nunca llegaba.

—Lo haré, esta vez lo prometo.

—Eso espero, porque esta vez no detendré a Jasper cuando quiera golpearte por dejar a nuestra niña llorando.

—Entonces nos vemos en la tarde. ¿Alice? Acepté la propuesta, daré la entrevista luego de 8 años—le informé, asustado ante la idea de que el contrato ya se encontraba firmado.

—Sabía que lo harías, todo estará bien, siempre estaremos contigo. Nos vemos en la tarde. Un beso— se despidió.

Le pedí a mi secretaria ver las fotos candidatas para la próxima portada de la revista y con eso mantuve ocupada mi mente por unos minutos. Pero nada podía durar por mucho. Al rato volvieron a llamar a mi puerta.

—Señor, lamento molestarlo, pero los accionistas quieren ver la revista terminada.

— ¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿cierto? Aún falta mucho por editar y terminar y aún no escogemos la portada. ¿Qué clase de loco la quiere en estas fechas? —exclamé sorprendido y furioso a la vez, saliendo de mi oficina con rapidez.

Caminé por los pasillos para encontrarme con una mujer que no había visto nunca en todos estos años que trabajaba para la revista. Antes de acercarme a ella respiré profundo reiteradas veces para relajarme.

—Señor Cullen— me saludó cordialmente.

—Señorita…

—Marshall… Jane Marshall —se presentó la desconocida. La miré y en ese instante me di cuenta de los rasgos parecidos entre ella y el accionista mayoritario de la revista.

— Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Su padre sabe que la revista será mostrada oficialmente a los accionistas en una…

—De hecho, mi padre no sabe que me encuentro aquí, yo solo quería conocerlo en persona — me explicó con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiré algo molesto por la actitud de esa niña.

—Bien, señorita Marshall, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Qué desea de mí?

— ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos en privado?

—No creo que sea apropiado, señorita. ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos cuando verdaderamente sea la reunión con los accionistas?

Pero ella no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que se acerco más de la cuenta a mí, tomó mi corbata de un modo seductor, intentando besar mis labios, pero se lo impedí. Ella rió divertida por mi actitud.

— No sé qué es lo que desea, señorita, pero le voy a pedir que se marche. De verdad tengo muchas cosas por hacer y no quiero que manche la que podría ser una buena relación.

Ella volvió a reír muy coqueta, solo que en vez de irse hacia la puerta, caminó hacia donde se encontraba mi oficina. Suspiré algo cansado por la actitud de esa mujer de querer tener todo lo que no tiene, pero para su desgracia, yo no dormía con cualquier persona que tuviera enfrente.

—Es solo una visita. Te prometo que no haremos nada que tú no desees — comentó. La seguí, derrotado por esa niña mimada.

Subí las escaleras detrás de ella a un paso lento, pensando en lo malo que era el aceptar que ella entrara en mi oficina. Cuando entramos a mi lugar de trabajo ella se sentó en mi asiento y miró todo el lugar minuciosamente, pero se detuvo en la foto de mi matrimonio, se levantó y se paró frente al retrato.

—Era hermosa, al parecer te gusta estar con mujeres bellas — dijo sacándose el abrigo despreocupada. Me alarmé por el gesto ya que no deseaba ser seducido por la hija de unos de mis jefes.

—Señorita, le pido que por favor me diga lo que desea de mí para volver a mis obligaciones. Aún tengo mucho por hacer— le pedí suplicante para que todo este espectáculo terminara lo antes posible.

—Está muy metido con su trabajo, Señor Cullen, creo que a veces debería tomarse un ligero descanso— dijo acercándose a mí. Esta vez si cumplió su objetivo y capturó mis labios entre los suyos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a mover mis labios al compás de los suyos. Pensé en Emily y en que los labios que estaba probando no sabían igual a los de ella. Tomé a Jane por la cintura, acercándola a mí para poder sentir una vez más el cuerpo de una mujer contra el mío. Sin embargo, por más que mirara a esa mujer que estaba en mi oficina dispuesta a tener sexo conmigo, no miraba a mi mujer.

— Sabía que no podrías resistirte por mucho tiempo— susurró, sacándome la casaca con algo de impaciencia por ya tenerme desnudo a su merced.

— Esto está mal, muy mal — murmuré sacándole su blusa. Ella solo rió.

Observé sus senos, eran más grandes que los de Emily y aquello me molestó. Quería volver a tener una mujer, pero quería que fuera como ella y esta mujer era todo lo contrario. Me separé bruscamente de Jane para tomar mi chaqueta y ponérmela lo más rápido que mis brazos me lo permitieron.

—Por favor, se lo pido por última vez, salga de mi oficina. Si no lo hace me veré en obligación de llamar a seguridad y no creo que quiera explicarle a su padre que hacía usted en mi oficina a estas horas.

— Eres como todos los demás, pensé que eras mas hombre— me dijo defraudada, poniéndose la blusa.

— Soy un hombre que respeta a las mujeres y no ando por la vida teniendo sexo con la primera mujer que se desnude frente a mi — le aseguré, volviendo a mi escritorio para continuar con mi trabajo interrumpido.

— Eres un fracasado.

— Que tenga un buen día, señorita Marshall — me despedí, ignorando su anterior comentario. Ella bufó y salió de mi oficina furiosa.

Cuando ella salió pude suspirar tranquilo por haberme apartado a tiempo y no dejar que mis malditos impulsos me dominaran, que mi deseo por volver a hacer el amor con mi esposa muerta me dominasen. Decidí concentrarme lo más que podía en mi trabajo y no pensar en el inconveniente que había tenido con aquella adinerada muchacha.

Quedaba poco para acabar mi jornada laboral del día cuando decidí llamar a Bella para pedirle perdón y avisarle que cenaríamos en casa de mi hermana. Pero ella no contestó ninguna de mis llamadas, por lo que decidí salir antes de mi trabajo para poder disculparme con ella personalmente camino al hogar que compartíamos. Sin embargo, cuando llegue a él no había nadie dentro, solo había una nota que me informaba que estaba en la casa de mi hermana.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia el hogar de mi hermana; no pensaba defraudar a mis sobrinos esta vez. Al parecer no todo podía ser perfecto ya que en ese momento sonó la puerta de mi casa. Caminé hacia la puerta y ahí, aguardando, se encontraba Marcus Marshall, y detrás de ella Jane, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Suspiré agotado, al parecer no iría a la cena en casa de mi hermana. Observé a Jane con odio, dejando pasar a su padre.

—Señor que lo trae a mi hogar a estas horas — le pregunté, ofreciéndole asiento tanto a él como a su hija.

— Un tema bastante desagradable para mi Edward. Quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija? — estaba cansado de la situación pero no podía negar que estuve a punto de tener sexo con ella.

—No sé qué decirle señor, es mi palabra contra la de su hija. No espero aclarar nada ya que para mí no es tema, solo deseo que lo que sucedió entre su hija y yo no afecte sus relaciones con la revista — Dije levantándome para servir tres vasos de agua, ya que Marcus se estaba poniendo un poco verde.

— ¡¿COMÓ QUE NO ES TEMA? Dormiste con ella y la dejaste abandonada en un motel de mala muerte — me encaró tornando un color verde más profundo. Yo, que me encontraba tomando un sorbo de mi agua, me atragante en el proceso.

—Un momento yo no dormí con su hija, jamás podría engañar a mi mujer. Sea lo que sea que Jane le dijo es mentira y creo que lo que suceda entre ella y yo queda entre ambos ya que somos dos adultos — sentencié molesto por la actitud sobre-protectora del accionista mayoritario de la revista de la cual era editor.

—Tu mujer está muerta y tú estás vivo y fácilmente puedes dormir con mi bebé.

— No le permito que venga a insultar la memoria de mi esposa ni tampoco a mí. Así que le pediré que se largue de mi casa ya que no quiero que esta desagradable situación altere nuestros compromisos laborales.

— No veo como eso pueda suceder, luego de lo que le has hecho a mi hija — dijo él levantándose y mirándome desafiante.

— No le he hecho nada a su hija, así que le pediré nuevamente que se largue de mi casa — le pedí, abriéndoles la puerta lo mas que se podía.

— Bueno, ya que no pudimos solucionar nuestro problema aquí, me temo que le debo pedir su renuncia — me anunció, levantándose. Jane abrió los ojos mirando desconcertada a su padre al parecer ella no esperaba aquello.

—No renunciaré señor, ya que las relaciones personales no se mezclan con las profesionales. Pero si usted desea, cuando llegue a mí poder una notificación diciendo que la mayoría de los accionistas quiere mi renuncia, saldré de la revista. Ahora largo de mi casa — dije, contando hasta 10 mentalmente para no perder la calma después del escándalo del Señor Marshall.

Cuando padre e hija salieron de mi departamento salí detrás de ellos para ir una velocidad récord a la casa de mi hermana, no se encontraba en mis planes recibir un golpe de un padre furioso.

Al llegar mi hermana me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer ella nunca había perdido la esperanza de que yo llegara a su casa.

—Lamento la demora, tuve que arreglar un asunto desagradable—me excusé entrando a la casa. Cuando Jamie me vio corrió a mis brazos y lo levante para revolverle el cabello.

— Hola pequeño, ¿cómo has estado? — le pregunté caminando con él hacia el comedor donde estaba mi amigo jugando con su hija en el suelo. Sentí un vacío en el pecho al saber que yo no podría hacer eso nunca.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías a tiempo — dijo con una sonrisa, aliviado por no tener que ser él solo quien jugara con la pequeña Lucinda.

—Tío Ed — exclamó cuando me vio. Corrió a mis brazos y tuve que levantarla al igual que a su hermano.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella, quien me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con eso supe que todo estaba arreglado entre nosotros. Me senté en el sofá ya que mis brazos se estaban cansando por sostener a los dos niños.

—Suéltalo, yo llegué primero— reclamó James a su hermana, pero ella no parecía querer moverse de su lugar. Dejé a ambos en el piso y me senté entre los dos para jugar.

—Y Bien ¿qué fue lo que te ha atrasado esta vez?— Me preguntó mi hermana, pasándome un vaso de bebida. Suspiré negando con la cabeza, no deseaba contarle mi pequeño inconveniente.

—Nada, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y la verdad tengo hambre y parece que ya cenaron sin mí — dije mirando la mesa que tenía platos sucios y cuyo contenido ya había sido comido. Alice sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina para buscarme un poco de cena.

Me senté en compañía de Bella a cenar mientras el matrimonio Hale iba a acostar a sus hijos. Mi amiga me miraba como queriendo obtener respuestas sobre mi pequeño atraso. Al comienzo la ignoré, pero luego su mirada comenzó a molestar mi atrasada cena.

—Bella, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Quisiera tener una cena tranquila — le pedí tratando de continuar comiendo, pero ella siguió mirándome de la misma manera.

—Bien. La hija del mayor accionista de la revista esta encaprichada conmigo y creo que en cualquier momento seré despedido de mi trabajo. Así que tendrás que mantenerme — le confesé bebiendo un largo trago de jugo. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como nunca.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que se encaprichara contigo? — me preguntó en un susurro.

—Nada — le aseguré, lo cual en parte era cierto.

—Te conozco y además sé que una mujer no haría eso simplemente porque te encontró guapo.

—Estuve a punto de dormir con ella — confesé, hablando lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué? — preguntó una voz parecida a la de Jasper... y efectivamente él estaba ahí mirándome sorprendido.

—Jasper yo…

—Desde cuando duermes con mujeres para olvidar a Emily — aventuró. Sonreí con cierta tristeza, negando con la cabeza.

—No tuve sexo con ninguna mujer después de ella, simplemente algo en mi interior me lo impide y lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar sobre mis problemas — le confesé, levantándome para dejar mi plato sin terminar en la cocina.

—Edward, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces y creo que no me cansaré de repetirlo pero debes seguir con tu vida. Se lo que ella te pidió antes de partir, debes cumplir su última voluntad.

—Lo sé, pero aun no estoy listo para hablar de todo esto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo darás esta entrevista? —acosó Bella, recordándome que en pocos días más hablaría de lo que ha sido el dolor más grande mi existencia.

—Aún me queda un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que diré — dije, dando por terminada la conversación.

Poco después bajó mi hermana y continuamos con la conversación. Así paso la velada, sin grandes imprevistos. Pero en mi mente aún estaba el hecho de que en poco tiempo tendría que hablar ante millones de personas a través de una cámara.

—Bien, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por delante — anuncié mirando a Bella con una sonrisa, ella asistió y salimos de la casa de mi hermana.

A la mañana siguiente supe que me esperaba un mal día gracias a una hija mimada y a mi falta de control en algunos lapsus de mi vida.

—Señor Cullen, lo esperan en su oficina la productora del canal LN — miré a mi secretaria con una sonrisa, contento de que no fuera mi jefe.

Dentro de mi oficina me esperaba un hombre de unos 40 años que, cuando hice acto de presencia, me sonrió con cortesía, tendiéndome la mano en señal de amistad.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Señor Cullen.

—Dígame, Edward. Por favor — le sonreí, pidiéndole que tomara asiento.

—Muy bien, Edward. Lo que me trae a estar aquí es el ver los detalles de la entrevista que mañana aparecerá por las cadenas de LN. Queremos saber si hay alguna exigencia aparte de que usted, manipule todas las fotos de su esposa — se explicó, disponiéndose a anotar en una libreta.

Miré la foto que estaba en mi pared y negué con la cabeza. La verdad no me importaba mucho lo que me preguntaran porque ya todos sabían la triste historia del famoso editor de la revista "Night".

—Muy bien, Señor. Ahora, el programa será emitido en vivo dentro de una semana, por lo que usted junto a su agente, la señorita Swan, van a poder ir a conocer el set donde será emitido el programa. Por otro lado el día en que será emitido, una van del canal lo irá a buscar a su domicilio 3 horas antes. Al terminar será llevado a su domicilio y, al día siguiente, el dinero será depositado en su cuenta corriente. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Miré impresionado a la persona frente a mí por su capacidad de hablar tanto tiempo sin tomar una pizca de aire.

—No señor, ninguna.

—Entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana— expresó en señal de despedida. Le tendí la mano y me quedé parado, sabiendo que era definitivo, que no había vuelta a atrás.

0-0¬

Me encontraba esperando la van para poder ir al canal y dar la tan publicitada entrevista. Durante toda la semana había sido víctima del acoso de la prensa por mi repentina decisión de hablar de algo sobre lo que en su momento había decidido no hablar, por mas ceros que tuviera la cifra ofrecida por los programas de televisión.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del canal habían al menos diez medios de comunicación tratando de tener algún saludo de mi parte, pero lo único que yo de verdad deseaba era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

—Señor Cullen, que gusto de tenerlo aquí con nosotros. ¿Cómo se encuentra para la esperada entrevista? — me saludó cordialmente el productor del canal. Le tendí la mano como señal de saludo, pero detrás de él había una mujer que despertó mi interés, Tanya Denali.

—Un placer conocerla al fin, señorita Denali, — la saludé siendo lo mas caballeroso que recordaba poder ser.

—El placer es mío, pero espero que me llames Tanya. Después de todo vas a contarme la peor parte de tu vida —con sus palabras me hizo recordar de lo que me encontraba a punto de hacer.

Antes de que el programa comenzara, el canal se había encargado de promocionar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la entrevista que en pocos minutos más daría a todo el país.

—Bien, Ed, es la hora de la verdad ¿estás listo? —me preguntó Bella, a pocos segundos de salir a escena.

Mis manos temblaban y a la vez sudaban como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Bella me miraba con compasión. Me besó las mejillas en señal de apoyo y me ayudó a salir al escenario en donde reinaba el extremo silencio y donde parecía que el más mínimo sonido rompería aquel ambiente en mil pedazos.

—Bueno Ed, para empezar gracias por darnos esta entrevista después de tanto tiempo—saludó Tanya7 en modo de presentación.

—Gracias a ustedes por querer escucharme luego de tanto tiempo de dolor y bueno, se que toda la gente quiere escuchar que ha pasado por mi mente durante todos estos años.

—Gracias a ti por darnos esta entrevista y para empezar... ¿por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo?

—Quizás necesitaba sanar primero de tantas heridas que tengo, para después poder hablar sobre todo esto que ha sido una tortura y que para nadie es indiferente todo lo que ha pasado estos años.

— ¿Por qué no continuar buscando? —me preguntó primero, mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

—Prefiero pensar que Will, está arriba junto a su hermano y a su madre. Después de tanto tiempo de dolor, de falsas esperanzas y de sufrimiento quise que mi corazón y mi alma se tomaran un descanso y dejaran de buscar por un tiempo— contesté tranquilamente, me sorprendió mi propia actitud.

—Me parece una decisión y una forma de pensar más que respetable, pero volvamos en el tiempo. ¿Cómo fue ese primer momento en que viste que te arrebataban a Emily de tu lado? —cerré los ojos, controlando efectivamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Pensé que todo era una pesadilla, que nada estaba sucediendo. Aún lo sigo pensando. Aún tengo la esperanza de que todo esto sea mentira y que despertaré y ella estará a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo es el proceso de darse cuenta de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo? ¿Cómo seguir adelante con tanto dolor?

—Aún sigo tratando de explicarme cómo es que sigo en pie, pero aquí estoy hablando de lo que fue la peor parte de toda mi vida — dije, mirando al público que me observaba con compasión y a la vez con admiración por haber superado todo el daño.

—A pesar de verte aquí sentado, hablando de todo lo que pasaste, aún me sigo preguntando: ¿Por qué continuar viviendo luego de todo lo que has pasado? —preguntó, tomando un vaso de agua que se encontraba a su lado.

—Traté de quitarme la vida y para nadie es una novedad aquello. Pero después de todo lo que he pasado creo que a Amy no le hubiera gustado que me quitara la vida de esa manera para estar junto a ella—le comenté.

— ¿Y cómo es continuar con tu vida? ¿Cómo es ver que lo que tu pudiste tener y te lo arrebataron?

—Para empezar a sanar mis heridas, dejé la casa que compartía con ella. Esa propiedad aun es mía, siento que cuando la venda me quitaré ese dolor de adentro.

— ¿Qué rol ha jugado tu familia en todo este proceso de sanación? — miré a Bella, que se encontraba detrás de un camarógrafo. Le sonreí tranquilizándola, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sin cada uno de ellos a estas alturas yo estaría junto a mi familia, y a pesar de que todos los días tengo que recordarme que le prometí a Emily vivir mi vida, no hay momento en que no desee estar con ellos nuevamente.

— ¿Te gustaría volver a enamorarte? Porque la verdad hay varias candidatas para el puesto — reí con ironía, recordando la hija de Marshall. Negué con la cabeza.

—Aún mi mente y mi corazón no se encuentran preparados para volver a enamorarme — dije sonando tranquilo y decidido con mis palabras.

— Entonces, ¿no cierras la oportunidad al amor?

—Creo que no, aunque si me hubieses preguntado hace un par de meses te hubiera respondido que sí — le contesté con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bueno Edward, un millón de gracias por abrirte con nosotros y atreverte a contar un pasado tan doloroso. Te deseamos la mejor de las suertes de ahora en adelante — se despidió Tanya.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome más libre y con un peso menos en la espalda. Cuando las cámaras se apagaron miré hacia el techo y cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome mejor conmigo mismo. De ahora en adelante todo iba a ser diferente, una parte de mi me lo decía.

—Muchas gracias por la entrevista de verdad.

—Gracias a ti por escucharme —le dije despidiéndome. Caminé con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Bella. Cuando estuve frente a ella la abracé con fuerza y la levanté por los aires.

—Lo hiciste— me susurró riendo por mi primer acto de verdadera felicidad luego de casi 8 años.

—De verdad lo hice — afirmé, dejándola en el suelo y besando sus cabellos.

Tomé su mano para ir a los camarines, quitarme el maquillaje, tomar mis cosas e ir a la casa de mis padres, dónde se encontraba toda mi familia reunida.

Cuando salí del canal había muchas cámaras esperando. Sonreí con cortesía y le pedí al chofer detenerse un momento para dar un par de declaraciones.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido con tu supuesta renuncia a la revista? — preguntó un periodista.

— ¿Es cierto que estuviste con Jane Marshall?

— ¿Qué opinas de las declaraciones de Marcus Marshall con respecto a tu relación con su hija?

No podía entender como algo que nunca podría haber pasado hubiera causado tanto revuelo y que la información se hubiera distorsionado de tal manera que ahora nadie podía diferenciar la verdad de la mentira.

—A ver chicos, primero que todo gracias por la preocupación respecto a la entrevista. Pero mis respuestas a todas sus preguntas con respecto a Jane Marshall son "no". Yo nunca estuve con ella, y no renunciaré a la revista que me vio nacer, eso es solo lo que tengo que decir sobre el tema —. No pude terminar de hablar cuando nuevamente cientos de preguntas volvieron a llegar.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que Marcus Marshall dijo: que eras un hipócrita?

—Creo que él no conoce los hechos a fondo y solo se deja influenciar por su hija, y en eso lo comprendo. Yo igual confiaría en mis hijos ciegamente.

— ¿Estás o no con tu mejor amiga?

— ¿Es una broma cierto? No pueden estarme preguntando tal estupidez. Pero no, no tengo nada con ella, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, nos vemos— dije, dando por finalizada la pequeña rueda de prensa. El chofer partió con dificultad por entre las muchas cámaras que había acopladas alrededor de la ventana del auto.

— Eso fue muy valiente—dijo Bella, abrazándome a mi lado.

Sonreí, abrazándola por los hombros y le pedí al chofer que pasáramos por algo de comida en el camino, ya que ambos no habíamos comido nada durante horas.

Cuando finalmente el chofer se detuvo, ambos salimos del auto tomados de la mano. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero me sentía cómodo con el contacto de nuestras pieles.

— ¿Qué deseas de comer? — le pregunté a Bella, quien estaba mirando entretenida el menú de hot dogs y hamburguesas.

—Creo que comeré un paquete de papas fritas y una soda — me respondió abrazándose a mi brazo, mientras nuestras manos aún continuaban unidas.

Pedimos lo que deseábamos comer y, mientras esperábamos, mucha gente se acerco a mí para saludarme por la entrevista, felicitándome por mi valentía. Sonreí a todas las cámaras que estuvieron frente a mí y también hablé con toda la gente que se acercó a hablarme.

—Señor, aquí esta su comida, gracias por su visita —. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, saliendo del lugar de comida rápida con Bella a mi lado.

Cuando estábamos fuera, alguien llegó corriendo hacia nosotros y tomó el bolso de Bella. Salió corriendo con ella en sus brazos.

— ¡Espera!—Le grité, antes de salir corriendo detrás del ladrón, que por su aspecto no superaba los 10 años de vida. Pero a pesar de su corta edad corría muy rápido.

— ¡Espera, no te haré daño, solo quiero el bolso de mi amiga! —le grité, pero fue para peor ya que quedé sin aire al instante.

Él no pareció escucharme ya que siguió corriendo sin decir una sola palabra. De pronto tropezó con una piedra y cayó con fuerza al suelo. El verlo conmovió al pequeño en mi interior.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime, ¿qué te duele? —le pregunté arrodillándome a su lado.

El niño se levantó y me miró a los ojos. Quedé helado con solo verlos… eran los ojos de Emily.


	7. Milagro

El niño me miró por un largo rato. Aquella mirada hacia que algo ardiera en mi interior. Odiaba ilusionarme. No deseaba tener el dolor de la esperanza, de que aquel pequeño pudiera ser mi hijo, el cual había dejado de buscar.

-¡No deseaba robarle! ¡Tome! ¡El bolso de su esposa! ¡Ahora solo deje irme si no llego a mi casa mi padre me golpeara!

Lo miré por largos segundos haciéndome la idea de que aquel pequeño no podía ser mi hijo, no después de tanto tiempo

— ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Me pregunto el niño, mirándome extrañado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le pregunté

—William —Esa fueron las palabras que confirmaron lo que mi corazón ya decía, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al momento de que dos solitarias lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas

—Te tengo una propuesta, ¿por qué no vas a mi casa a comer algo y después yo te llevo a tu casa? — Le planteé sonriendo, no sabía si aceptaría pero tenía que sacarme ese sentimiento de mi corazón lo antes posible.

—No creo que a mi padre le guste la idea, aún más si no le llevo comida a mis hermanos— Dijo mirando el piso. Aquel gesto hizo verme a mí mismo cuando deseaba algo que no podía tener.

—Te prometo que no se enojara, por favor— Le suplique al niño, el me sonrió y se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones rotos

Caminé con él tomado de la mano; parecía pacifico miraba las calles en silencio, de pronto vi a Bella que venía corriendo hacia mi agitada, al parecer había corrido una maratón para encontrarme. Cuando me vio de la mano con niño, me miró feo

—Señora, lamento lo de su cartera, de verdad, solo quería dinero para mi comida — Bella contempló al pequeño detenidamente y cuando vio a sus ojos, me miró sorprendida

—Edward, no pensarás… —Comenzó a reprimirme Bella, pero la callé caminando con el niño hacia un lugar de comida rápida. Aún con el bolso de Bella en mi mano, William me miraba con miedo mientras mi amiga caminaba detrás de nosotros con la mirada puesta en el pequeño.

—Señor, debo irme por favor

—William mírame. Sé que te parece rara mi actitud pero ¿estás seguro de que aquel hombre sea tu padre? —El niño cuando escuchó mi pregunta, se levantó del asiento enojado y ofendido por mi atrevimiento, y sin decir una sola palabra salió por la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?

—Siguiendo a mi corazón — Le dije saliendo a toda prisa detrás de mi hijo…o lo que mi corazón decía

— ¡William! ¿Podrías oírme un momento por favor?, se que no me conoces pero hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que eres mi hijo —Le dije acercándome a él con delicadeza,

William, me miró asustado y observó a un lado de la calle. De pronto, corrió hacia mi lado, escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas. De la esquina de la calle venia un hombre que tenía una furiosa mirada puesta en el pequeño.

— ¡Mocoso Malcriado! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? —Le gritó tomándolo de su cobrizo cabello jalándolo con él, William gimió de dolor ante la jalada del hombre que hacía llamarse su padre.

— ¡Maldito Asesino! ¡No sabes por cuánto tiempo esperé encontrarme contigo!—Le dije con veneno y odio. El hombre me miró detenidamente y al reconocerme, palideció, y tomó con más fuerza a William, y él nuevamente gritó. Ante eso, solo pude golpearlo.

— ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel por lo que le hiciste a Emily y a Edward! ¡Tu condena tardó en llegar pero me preocuparé personalmente a que sea la más dolorosa de todas! —Le susurré con odio arrodillándome a su altura donde él se encontraba todavía aturdido por mi golpe

—Pero… — Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase volví a golpearlo, pero esta vez dejándolo inconsciente. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a la policía.

— Edward ¿qué es todo esto? —Dijo Bella apareciendo de pronto, la vi al lado de William quien parecía confundido por todo lo que estaba presenciando.

—Lo encontré —Fue lo único que pude decir. Caminé hacia William y sin poder contener las lágrimas lo abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome nuevamente lleno.

Mi parte más racional me decía que no podía confiar en el hecho de que aquel pequeño que acababa de conocer fuera mi hijo, por el cual dejé de luchar para no continuar sufriendo, pero mi corazón de padre me confirmaba que ese pequeño era mi hijo, el cual no pude ver nacer ni verlo crecer pero ahí estaba en mis brazos más confundido que nunca.

—Ed, ya llame a la policía, ahora tenemos que esperar—Me dijo Bella, quedando a mi altura, asentí aún mirando los inocentes ojos de William

—Todo estará bien ¿confías en mi? —Le pregunté acariciándole sus mejillas, el sonrió y me abrazó con fuerzas, sonreí sintiendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor mi cuello

O-O¬

Minutos después apareció la policía, para tomar mi testimonio, si no fuera por los pequeños brazos de William que se encontraban a mí alrededor hubiera dicho cualquier cosa inapropiada.

—Señor, tenemos que llevarnos al niño hasta que se compruebe que él es su hijo—cuando escuchó esto se abrazo con más fuerza mi cuello.

—Lo lamento oficial, pero no se lo llevara a ningún lado. Yo me quedaré con él hasta que termine la investigación — Le aseguré caminado con el niño aún en mis brazos

Camine con él Hacia el auto y entre en el, Bella me siguió visiblemente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando

—Edward ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que está pasando? —Me preguntó Bella, mientras íbamos camino hacia nuestro hogar.

No supe que contestarle, pero lo que si sabía en que nunca más en mi vida quería soltar al pequeño que estaba en mi regazo durmiendo tranquilamente con mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros

— ¿Lo puedes creer? Después de 8 años tengo a mi bebé en mis brazos, ¿cuánto dolor habrá dentro de él? tan solo imaginármelo me da escalofríos —Dije mirando la ventana del auto

—Estoy feliz por ti, ahora solo nos queda ayudar a sanar todas las heridas de ese pequeño corazón —Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

—Gracias, pero aún me queda una cosa más por hacer, para cerrar esta herida —Le confesé Bella, quien me miró extrañada

—Señor, podría llevarnos a mi hogar de casado. Aún tengo una cosa que resolver antes de ir a casa —Pedí ante la confundida mirada tanto de Bella como del chofer quien asintió extrañado por mi petición.

Deseaba poder cerrar aquel capítulo de mi vida esta noche, para poder ser todavía más fuerte para sacar a adelante a aquel pequeño que había llegado a mi vida para volver a ser el que era antes

—Señor, ya llegamos— Me informó el chofer

Suspiré para sacar a William de mis brazos y dejarlo en el auto. Cuando salí de éste, vi mi casa en la cual había compartido toda mi vida matrimonial, al lado de mi esposa, la cual me la habían arrebatado, pero después de tanto tiempo por fin iba a ver justicia por ello.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Me pregunto Bella, saliendo del auto para tomar mi mano en señal de apoyo como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo si quiero ser el padre que hace ocho años me hubiera gustado ser — Le contesté caminando hacia la casa.

Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada de mi vivienda. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado; tomé la llave que se encontraba escondido detrás de un macetero y con ella abrí la puerta de todo mi pasado.

Todo estaba de la misma manera en la que lo había dejado cuando me mude con Bella, me senté en el respaldo del sofá mirando la televisión cubierta de polvo, los sillones de igual forma. Había incluso ropa en las sillas.

—Lo encontré, finalmente — Susurré levantándome para subir las escaleras caminando hacia la habitación de mis bebés.

Entré en la habitación y toda aquella ternura de la habitación, ahora era tenebrosa, ambas cunas estaban en el centro de la habitación cubierta de polvo los peluches comprados que nunca fueron tocados por nadie. Las repisas tenían conejos de felfas. Las paredes pintadas de azules que con el tiempo ya se estaban descascararon.

Pero hubo un peluche que me llamo la atención fue el primer peluche que ambos tuvieron un Hermoso conejo que ahora se encontraba lleno de polvo

—Ed, encontré a tu hermano. Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas dos horas — Susurré caminando hacia uno de los peluches tomándolo para sacudir un poco el polvo.

Tome el peluche, a pesar de los años aún seguía igual de tierno, como lo recordaba el día que Emily lo compró, con él en mi brazo cerré la puerta de la habitación sintiéndome libre por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

—Bien, aún me queda una cosa más por hacer, para poder terminar de cerrar esta herida —Me animé a mi mismo caminando hacia la habitación principal, la que compartía con Emily

Cuando estuve en la habitación, no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, me senté sobre la cama a respirar el olor de Emily. Sobre la cómoda, aún se encontraban su perfume y sus joyas. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejé el peluche sobre la cama para caminar hacia el armario que fue diseñado por Emily.

Cuando entre todavía se encontraba toda su ropa en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado; tomé un vestido negro con pequeños relieves blancos, su vestido favorito, según ella, era más cómodo para su vientre.

—Te extraño, me haces tanta falta todos los días. Aún espero el día de que todo esto sea un sueño y cuando despierte tú todavía estés a mi lado— Dije esperando a que ella pudiera escuchar todas mis peticiones y mis miedos.

Me quedé un par de minutos más en la soledad de mi antigua habitación. Revisé todos los lugares, cajones y una de las cosas que más dolió fue cuando en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Emily, se encontré todas sus ecografías, desde el momento que se enteró que estaba embarazada, hasta que me la quitaron de mi lado.

—A pesar del tiempo todos estos recuerdos aún duelen y no espero a que dejen de hacerlo. Pero sé que algún día recordare todo esto y ya no dolerá tanto —Dije antes de tomar el peluche que se encontraba sobre la cama para salir de la habitación y de la casa en la cual se encontraban tantos bueno y malos momento de mi vida.

— ¿Todo bien? —Me preguntó Bella quien me estaba esperando en la entrada de mi hogar.

No pude contestarle ya que las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca, la abracé con fuerza sintiéndome sin el dolor que cargue durante ocho años de mi vida. Ahora volvería a empezar junto al pequeño que me había devuelto las ganar de vivir mi vida.

—Ahora todo está bien—le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando su mejillas delicadamente. Ella rió por primera vez contenta por ver mi nueva actitud

— ¿Conozco ese peluche? Nunca me gustó para mis sobrinos — me comento Bella

O-O¬

La noticia sobre que había encontrado a mi hijo perdido, fue los titulares de todos los medios de prensa al día siguiente. Por lo que preferí no ir a trabajar y quedarme en casa a cuidar al pequeño William quien no había querido salir del sofá por lo que ambos dormimos en el.

—Will ¿Seguro que no quieres bañarte o cambiarte de ropa?—Le pregunté mientras él veía televisión "coraje el perro cobarde" pareció no escucharme ya que comenzó a reír mientras el viejo asustaba al pobre perro rosado

—Estoy bien así gracias — Me sorprendía como estaba tomando toda la situación parecía bastante tranquilo, después de enterarse de que toda su vida había sido una mentira

—Cariño ¿por qué mejor nos vamos a bañar para poder ir a conocer al resto de la familia? —dijo Bella haciéndose notar, se colocó de rodillas para mirar con ternura aquellos ojos que hicieron que mi vida cambiara.

— ¡No me toquen! — gritó de pronto, levantándose del sofá corriendo hacia mi habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de él.

—Will, pequeño, no haremos nada que tú no desees. Pero por favor abre la puerta —Le hablé tranquilamente, en mi primera labor como padre de un niño de ocho años.

—Ustedes no me van a querer si me ven — susurró desde mi habitación, suspiré deseando poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Will, te he buscado por ocho largos años. Nunca voy de dejar de quererte, ahora por favor abre la puerta

La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejar ver a mi pequeño quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, y de pronto comenzó a llorar en mi hombro como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Lo abrace con más fuerza sin saber qué hacer para poder calmar un poco su dolor.

—No quiero volver a estar solo, no quiero que me vuelvan a golpear. Por favor no me dejes — Dijo entre su llanto, miré a Bella quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Escúchame bien, nadie nunca más volverá a tocarte ¿me oyes? ese hombre irá a la cárcel y haremos nuestra vida, irás al colegio, tendrás amigos y todo esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo—Le dije seguro de mi mismo, el asintió aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se las sequé con cariño para besar sus mejillas

— ¿Ahora puedo Bañarme? — me preguntó tímidamente, le sonreí tomándolo en brazos para ir al baño.

Mientras lo ayudaba a quitarle la ropa pude ver marcas en todo su cuerpo, recuerdos que seguramente cargaría por el resto de su vida. Cerré mis puños con fuerza ante la impotencia de no haber podido evitar todo el dolor de aquel angelito. Cuando estuvo en la bañera, jugó con el agua como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida, cada acción, sonrisa para mí era una maravilla no podía dejar de mirarlo sin sonreír a cada momento.

—Será mejor que salgas antes de que el agua se enfrié — Le aconsejé, poniendo mi mano en el agua.

El rió asintiendo, me levanté en busca de la toalla para envolverlo en ella y llevarlo a mi cuarto para vestirlo con la ropa que Bella había comprado en la mañana.

Cuando ya se encontró vestido y con algo de comida en el cuerpo, volvió a ver televisión con tranquilidad como si lo que se encontraba haciendo lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida.

—Ed, el teléfono está sonando —Dijo Bella sacándome de mi transe

—Hola

— Señor podría darnos sus declaraciones con respecto al encuentro de su hijo —Suspiré sabiendo que esta sería la primera llamada de muchas.

—Cuando sea el momento de hablar, lo haré. Me tomaré mi tiempo de la misma manera que me lo tomé para hablar de lo que sucedió durante estos ocho años, gracias por la preocupación — Dije con cortesía cortando la comunicación.

—Déjame adivinar, la prensa — Me dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

—Creo que será mejor irnos a la casa de mis padres para que conozcan a William.

—Estaba a punto e proponerte lo mismo, iré a ver a William, mientras tú vas a preparar las cosas para irnos —Me dijo Bella caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a mi pequeño.

Caminé a mi habitación, en donde arreglé una maleta para poder poner un poco de ropa para ambos ya que lo que importaba era salir del apartamento ya que afuera se encontraban a lo menos diez periodistas

—No quiero ir — Sentí el grito de William quien estaba en frente de Bella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, sonreí recordando a Emily cada vez que se enojaba.

— Cariño ¿qué pasa? — le pregunté caminado hacia él, para sentarme a su lado. Pero William se cruzó de brazos.

—No quiero ir, nadie me va a querer en esa casa y volveré a la calle. —Me dijo rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos, le devolví el abrazo levantándolo del sofá para sentarlo en mis piernas

—Ellos te adoraran, Will, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que hemos sufrido por su desaparición y ahora que te he encontrado todos quieren conocer a ese bebé que me arrebataron —Le dije secándoles las mejillas que aún tenían rastro de un poco de lágrimas.

—Tengo miedo

—Nada malo pasará, te lo prometo de verdad — Le dije besándole las mejillas y acariciándole su cabello cobrizo.

La salida del departamento fue caótica, ya que como había previsto al menos unos diez periodistas se encontraban posados a las afueras esperando captar una imagen de mi pequeño recién encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

—Edward, dinos ¿cómo te sientes de haber encontrado a tu pequeño? —Me preguntó un periodista colocando el micrófono en la ventana.

Bella me miró algo confundida en el mando del auto, le envié una mirada tranquilizadora, para que manejara con más cuidado para evitar lastimar a algún periodista.

—Edward, se rumorea que ya habías encontrado a William hace un mes pero estabas esperando a dar la entrevista para hacerlo público, ¿Cuán de cierto en eso?

Muchas veces me sorprendía la rapidez con la que la prensa podía inventar cosas, y muy pocos periodistas eran los suficientemente responsables para desmentir tanta estupidez.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Me pregunto Will desde el hueco de mi cuello donde se encontraba escondiendo su rostro desde que salimos

—Nada de lo debas preocuparte. Ahora solo mira el paisaje —Le susurré sentándolo en mis piernas para que viera mejor los árboles en los cuales yo me había criado.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, Bella me miró con una sonrisa bajando del auto para caminar hacia la puerta anunciando nuestra llegada. Miré a Will, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Hey ¿qué sucede, cariño? ¿No te gusta el lugar?— Le pregunté algo asustado por su actitud, pero el solo se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede si nos les agrado? — Me preguntó, suspiré saliendo del auto con él en mis brazos, lo dejé en el suelo y me arrodillé a su lado, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Will, te lo dije en nuestra casa, no sabes lo que hemos luchado para que tú estés aquí con nosotros, te van a amar. Sólo sé tú mismo — Le dije besando sus mejillas.

Le tomé la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa en donde ya se encontraban mis padres tomados de las manos, esperando ver por primera vez a Will. En cuanto lo vieron, corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo, pero Will me rodeó con miedo

— ¿Amor, qué sucede? , no te haremos daño, te lo prometo —Le dijo mi madre, acariciándole su espalda. Miré sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron me sonrió feliz.

— ¿Lo prometes?— Le preguntó. Mi madre le quitó los brazos de mi cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Will, me miró con miedo. Le sonreí esperando a que eso significara que todo iba a estar bien. Y al parecer me entendió ya que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi madre del mismo modo que lo había hecho conmigo.

O-O¬

El resto de la tarde paso sin mayores complicaciones, mi pequeño había podido adaptarse a las circunstancia que la vida de la había puesto. Mi padre jugó con él como fuera un niño nuevamente.

—Ed ¿por qué no se quedan a dormir esta noche? — Me preguntó mi padre con Will, en los brazos

Miré a mi hijo, esperando que el decidiera. Will, se sonrojo y sonrió de la misma manera que su madre lo hacía para pedirme algo o decir que si.

—De hecho pensábamos quedarnos, de aquí hasta que las cosas de calmen, aún tiene que salir los resultados de los exámenes y luego el cambio de apellido y todo eso —Enumeré sonriéndole a mi pequeño

—Bien, entonces a la cama jovencito, mañana tenemos un largo día — Le dijo mi madre tomando de la mano a Will, caminando hacia las escalera para luego desaparecer entre ellas.

¿Dónde están? ¿En un living o sala o en la cocina?

—Supongo que sabes que ahora tenemos una conversación pendiente — Me dijo mi padre, mirando a Bella que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora y a mi alternativamente.

—Lo sé — Admití, levantándome para tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua para beberme la mitad de un solo trago

—Tenemos que hablar sobre la educación de Will, ahora ya eres padre de un niño de ocho años, que tiene muchas heridas en el alma que debes ayudarle a sanar — Me dijo mi padre

— Irá a un Psicólogo, estaba pensando en una profesora particular, pero aún tiene miedo a las personas, no voy a exponerlo a una muchedumbre que después pueda salir hablando en la prensa — Le dije sentándome, sobre el lavado como lo hacía cuando era niño.

—Lo sé, pero vas a tener que buscar gente de confianza para poder ayudar a ese pequeño. Que por cierto tiene mucho de ambos, la sonrisa y los ojos de Emily, tu cabello, el mismo tono de piel y los mismos gestos cuando querías algo — Me comentó con un aire de soñador.

—Lo encontré, papá, ahora está conmigo y eso es lo que importa. Tengo que aprender a ser padre, de un niño de ocho años

—Sé que lo harás bien, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Tu hermana está loca por conocer a Will, pero James se enfermo y prefirieron mantenerlo en casa — Me había extrañado que mi hermana no se encontrara ahí, pero sabía que su hijo estaba ante todo.

—Mañana será otro día. Buenas Noches Papá — Me despedí para subir por las escaleras y entrar a mi habitación en la cual se encontraba mi madre con mi hijo viendo televisión

—Están viendo tele y no me avisan —Will, se sonrojo le sonreí para recostarme a su lado viendo nuevamente a ese perro rosado que siempre su amo lo asusta, mi pequeño comenzó a reír cuando el perro se golpeaba— Bueno, suficiente televisión por hoy los veo mañana a mis dos amores —Se despidió mi madre besándonos a ambos en las mejillas, Will se cubrió en mi cuello sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que su madre.

Fui a cambiarme y cuando volví para acostarme al lado de él, Will se encontraba profundamente dormido acurrucado en el mismo lado que lo había dejado, me recosté a su lado y lo abracé por la espalda.

—Te amo, hijo. Saldremos adelante, de eso estoy seguro —Le dije besándole su cabello cobrizo, la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a Bella que estaba ya con su pijama puesto.

— ¿Cómo estas, papá? — Me pregunto sentándose por los pies de la cama, sonreí ante mi nueva etiqueta.

—Abrumado, Feliz y temeroso

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿cierto? —Me dijo tomando mi piernas, le sonreí sabiendo que ahora ya no estaba solo, saldríamos adelante.

— Lo sé

Ahora estaba más tranquilo que nunca, había encontrado a mi bebé y ahora tenía que ser padre y ayudarlo a sanar todas sus heridas y sabía que no estaba solo en esta lucha para sanar a William Anthony Cullen Beckett y que volviera ser un niño como cualquier otro.

* * *

><p>Hoola Se que eh estado Mucho Tiempo Fuera, pero prometo que sera la ultima vez que desaparezca por tanto tempo :)<p>

Muchas Gracias A **Mi Beta Regina Baechler **que hace que estas incoherencia se vuelvan coherentes :)

Nos vemos en los Reviews


	8. Papá

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar más rápido de lo normal, y sin darme cuenta, ya se había cumplido un mes desde que Will, ya se encontraba a mi lado. En un comienzo, no había querido ir a trabajar por miedo a dejar solo a William, que estaba recién comenzando a sentir confianza en mí.

Después vino el cambio de casa a una más grande en donde tuviera patio para que el pudiera jugar, como cualquier otro niño normal, incluso hasta tener una mascota, siempre cuando Bella aceptara al pobre animal.

—Will, por favor. Apúrate en ese baño — Le grité desde la cocina donde me encontraba haciendo el desayuno para ambos ya que Bella la noche anterior se había ido a dormir a casa de sus padres.

—Ya voy — Me gritó desde el baño al tiempo que salía con unos pantalones y una polera de color verde.

—Tanto que te demoras, tus abuelos nos están esperando — Le comuniqué tomando mi bolso y su mochila en donde llevaba un par de juguetes aunque sabía que de la mochila no saldrían.

— ¿Hoy no van a ver esos señores con cámaras afuera? — sentí una opresión en el pecho, le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Esperemos que no

Y efectivamente no había ningún periodista a las afuera de mi casa. Will miró por las ventanas como si fuera lo más entretenido; mi vida estaba mejorando cada vez más. Cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres, Alice me estaba esperando con James en la puerta.

— ¡Will!, ¿cariño, como estas? — Lo saludo besándolo en ambas mejillas reí cuando mi pequeño quito su mejilla de los labios de mi hermana, Alice rió al igual que yo.

— ¿Dónde está Lucinda? —Pregunté entrando a la casa.

—Durmiendo, anoche estuvo un poco enferma — Dijo sentándose cansada, mirando como los niños jugaban en el suelo.

Cuando llego mi mamá, la saludé para irme a trabajar no sin antes despedirme de William, que no me prestó atención en lo más mínimo, sonreí para irme a la agencia.

0-0¬

La mañana pasó lentamente entre artículos los cuales leer, aceptar y corregir, por otra parte todo el personal estuvo inquieto, gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Pero me encontraba demasiado ocupado como preocuparme para saber que estaba sucediendo con los empleados.

—Señor, creo que será mejor que encienda la televisión —Me avisó mi secretaria nerviosa

Me levante de mi escritorio para prender la televisión y estaban dando una nota en donde decía que el hombre que había matado a mi esposa e hijo había sido condenado con la pena menor, impactado por la noticia me senté en el sillón, impotente ante la poca pena para alguien tan maldito

— ¿Cuántos medios hay a las afuera de la agencia? — Ahora entendía todo el alboroto.

—No lo sé señor.

—Escribiré un comunicado de prensa, pero quiero que llame a la casa de mi madre, y le diga que William no vea la televisión por nada del mundo, entendido.

—Si, señor con su permiso —Dijo saliendo de mi oficina un poco más tranquila de lo ingreso.

Me volví a sentar en mi escritorio atormentado nuevamente por todo el dolor acumulado por ocho largos años, me pasé las manos por mi cara sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, miré el retrato que había en la pared, cuanto deseaba volver a esos tiempos en donde solo tenía que preocuparme de los antojos de Emily, estábamos en un ambiente lleno de felicidad

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Cuánto dolor más tengo que soportar? —Le dije al retrato

— ¡Edward! — Dijo Bella entrando a mi oficina con lágrimas en los ojos, me levanté con torpeza y salí a su encuentro para abrazarla con fuerza dejando correr las lágrimas

— ¡No puedo seguir con esto, necesito dejarlo ir! Ahora soy papá y tengo que actuar como tal, pero aun no puedo dejar el dolor atrás — Le susurré con mi voz cargada de dolor, Bella me guió hasta el sofá en donde escondí mi rostro detrás de su cuello.

—Saldremos, delante de algún modo, aun nos quedan quince años de tranquilidad, encontraste en maldito que mató tu familia, ahora tienes que disfrutar a tu pequeño — Me susurró, acariciando mi cabello. Me sequé las lágrimas y caminé hacia el escritorio

— ¿Estás bien? —Negué con la cabeza tomando su mano con fuerza

—Quédate

Bella me sonrió apretando mi mano con fuerza, se sentó en la silla, frente a mí, sin soltar mi mano mientras yo tomaba un lápiz y un papel, parándome para guiarnos a ambos hacia el sofá que se encontraba de la foto mía y de mi esposa

—Ahora, a escribir el comunicado

Después de casi media hora de escritos de los cuales muchos de ellos fueron a parar al cesto de la basura, terminé de expresar lo que sentía ante la condena del asesino de mi familia, con Bella a mi lado en todo momento solo observándome mirar cada una de mis palabras

—Terminé — Sentencié volviendo a leer una vez mas cada una de mis palabras minuciosamente.

"Deseo comunicar ante ustedes, que frente a la resolución emitida por el juez a cargo del primer cometido hacia mi esposa e hijos hace ocho años, me siento tranquilo y en paz de que el criminal que acabó la vida de mis ángeles, se encuentra tras a las rejas.

El dolor siempre seguirá en mí, al no haber podido hacer nada para evitar tanto desconsuelo que conllevamos tanto la familia Beckett como la mía propia. Pero por ahora mis prioridades son otras. Mi hijo el cual creí muerto volvió a mí y él es mi prioridad ante todo, debo velar por él y ser un padre para él.

No me siento preparado para este reto, pero espero contar con el apoyo y respeto de cada uno de mis colegas ya que yo personalmente también trabajo en este medio.

Ahora viene un periodo de calma y de saber cómo ser padre y madre y también complementarlo con otros de mis amores el periodismo. Me despido de ustedes pidiendo el mayor respeto hacia mi familia y hacia mi persona

Los saluda cordialmente

Edward A. Cullen "

—Gracias, por quedarte — Le comenté sonriendo mientras ella seguía mirando mi letra plasmada en el papel. Suspiré levantándome del piso, levantándole a ella conmigo

—Ahora solo queda enviarlo a pasarlo en limpio y enviarlo a los diferentes medios, es lo último que haré en el día, debo ver a Will — Le comenté saliendo con ella de mi oficina. Tomados de las manos.

Le entregué el comunicado a mi secretaria informándole que me mandara todo por correo, ella asistió entendiendo la situación al instante. Volví a mi oficina para tomar un par de cosas que necesitaría, en ningún momento solté la mano de Bella

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la revista y tal como esperábamos las afueras se encontraban llenas de periodistas, Bella me tomó de la mano dándome apoyo; suspiré sonriéndole preparándome para enfrentarme con los medios de comunicación.

— ¡Edward! ¿Cómo te sientes ante la resolución del juicio?

— ¿Estás contento con la pena?

— ¿Es cierto que esperabas aún más de prisión?

Fueron las pocas preguntas que escuche a través del vidrio. Miré las cámaras sonriendo cordialmente, suspiré nuevamente abriendo el vidrio lentamente dispuesto a responder las preguntas.

—No quiero comentar mucho sobre la pena de ese criminal, en poco tiempo les llegará un comunicado con lo que pienso, ahora mi mayor preocupación es mi hijo, lo que le pase a él es mi mayor preocupación— Comenté, volviendo a cerrar el vidrio y saliendo de las oficinas de la revista.

—Eso fue muy valiente — Me dijo sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Ahora queda la parte más difícil — Le comenté tomando mi teléfono para llamar a la casa de mis padres.

Sabía que ello no se podía hacer, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba mi hijo, algo en mi pecho me decía que no todo estaba bien. Necesitaba que me lo negaran, y si algo verdaderamente estaba mal, debía prepararme para ello.

— ¿Cómo está Will? — Pregunté sin saber quien había contentado el teléfono. Solo deseaba saber cómo estaba mi pequeño.

—Hijo mío, Will está encerrado en su habitación, no hemos podido sacarlo de ahí desde que vio esa noticia en donde salía el hombre que conoce como padre — Me dijo mi madre asustada y triste por su voz, supe que había estado llorando antes de mi llamada.

— ¡Diablos! voy en camino, llegaré lo más rápido que pueda — Le dije a mi madre cortando la comunicación, sintiendo como comenzaba a picarme mis ojos, en el momento que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

—Edward, estaré contigo, eso no lo dudes nunca. Justos ¿me oyes?—Me dijo tomando mi mano que estaba descansando en mi pierna, le sonreí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres, salí rápidamente del auto sin preocuparme de Bella en ese momento mi única preocupación era mi pequeño y lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mi madre me abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, corrí hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Está en tu cuarto, Jasper está afuera tratando de hablar con él — Me comunicó. La solté corriendo hacia el segundo piso en donde estaba mi habitación.

Cuando llegué, Jasper estaba afuera sentado mirando la puerta tratando de encontrar una manera de entrar a mi habitación

—Edward, no hemos podido sacarlo de ahí, o al menos que nos diga algo sobre lo que está pasando por su cabeza — Lo miré sin responder y solo camine hacia a puerta y toque nuevamente

—Will, Cariño soy yo, ábreme, se que tienes muchas preguntas y te las responderé todas y cada una de ellas, pero primero tienes que dejar que te miré a los ojos — Sentí como la puerta se abría pero Will no salió de la habitación

—Suerte, Ed

—Gracias — Le dije entrando a la habitación para actuar como padre en una de las situaciones más difíciles contarle la verdad de porque no estuve con él los primeros ocho años de su vida.

Cuando entré a mi habitación Will se encontraba sentado en el suelo al lado de mi cama con muchos álbumes de fotos a su alrededor sentí como mi alma le rompía algo, eran álbumes en donde en las mayorías de las fotos éramos protagonistas Emily y yo, en ese momento traté de imaginar la confusión que tenía mi pequeño en su mente.

— ¿Quieres saber sobre ella? — Le pregunté suavemente sentándome a su lado tomando uno de los álbumes. Will asistió temeroso

—Ella es Emily o Amy, como todos le decíamos, es la única mujer a la cual he amado y es tu madre — Le conté acariciando su rostro sonriendo con cariño

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen en la tele? —Lo abracé con fuerza, cerrando los ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente por mis mejillas

— ¿Estás llorando? — Me preguntó mirándome con inocencia acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

—Cariño, quiero que entiendas que aquel hombre el cual conociste como padre, jamás lo fue. Un padre no te obliga a robar para alimentarse, un verdadero padre trabaja para poder darle lo mejor a sus hijos de la manera que sea

El no me respondió solo siguió mirando la foto, suspiré pasando las fotos junto con él, hasta que se detuvo en una que no era precisamente una foto si no una ecografía, la última vez que mi vi a mis pequeños juntos.

—Ese eras tú y…Tu hermano — Le dije, mirándolo atentamente esperando la peor reacción de él, pero sorprendentemente él solo miró la ecografía atentamente.

— ¿Qué paso con él?

¿Cómo se supone que le contaría a un niño de ocho años que su hermano llegó a mí en una caja, muerto seguramente a manos del hombre que él llama padre? Suspiré tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para todo esto.

— El simplemente se durmió, prefirió seguir cuidándonos a ti y a mi desde un lugar en donde siempre podrá hacerlo—Lo miré, esperando que esas palabras fueran suficiente para él.

— ¿Qué paso con mi mamá? — No pude dejar cerrar los puños con fuerza, pero suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme para poder contar los hechos con calma.

—El hombre el cual tu llamas padre, se la llevo y luego la hizo dormir dejándonos solos — Le dije siendo un poco frío pero era la manera más suave que sentía por ello.

—Papá, siempre me dijo que mi mami era una puta y que ella nos dejó y por eso vivíamos en la calle — Me paralicé ante la confesión de mi pequeño que aún tenía la ecografía en su mano.

—Todo lo que te dijo ese hombre es mentira, él te arrebató de mi lado, eso jamás se lo perdonaré Will, tu madre no fue perfecta lo sé, pero jamás te dejaría, ella lucho por su vida, pero perdió la batalla.

—Tengo miedo

—Lo sé pequeño, jamás te dejaré y jamás te haré daño, eres lo que más amo en este mundo eres la razón por la cual estoy saliendo adelante luego de ocho años, en lo que pensé que encontrarte era una misión imposible.

—Te quiero, Papá

Sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero ahora eran de felicidad era la primera vez que me decía papá. Lo abracé con fuerza sintiéndome lleno por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo también te quiero Hijo —Él me sonrió envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos.

Lo levanté del suelo para llevarlo hacia abajo, ya que tenía a toda mi familia preocupada por su actitud, él rió encantado por la altura a la cual de pronto se encontró. En la sala estaba James con Lucinda, mientras Alice trataba de hacer que se tomaran su leche. Cuando me vio, corrió a mi lado para abrazarnos a ambos

— ¿Tienes hambre, Cariño? — Will negó con la cabeza ocultándose nuevamente en mi cuello.

Fui a la cocina, dejé a Will en una silla, para buscar un poco de cereal y leche para comer algo. Mi pequeño se levantó y fue hacia el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo pero se lo quité de las manos.

—Primero comes y después viene el jugo — Le dije sonriendo, mientras veía como él hacia un puchero, se parecía tanto a su madre en ese aspecto.

—Pero…

—No nada de pero, la comida es lo primero.

Bella entro y se sentó al lado de William, mi pequeño la miró y le sonrió cuando le puse los platos en la mesa, Bella me miró con reproche y se levantó para buscar un paquete de arroz

—Edward ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que debes aprender a cocinar? — Me reprochó encendiendo la cocina ante la mirada de Will y la mía.

—Para eso estás tú, yo me encargo de poner la mesa — Le comenté sonriendo con inocencia fingida. Bella se volteó y me miró por largo tiempo hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se giró hacia la cocina con rapidez

—Bella ¿qué sucede? — Le pregunte haciéndole gestos hacia Will para que saliera de la cocina, él aceptó saliendo de la sala.

—Ed, déjalo así — Me dijo mientras sus ojos seguían pendientes, en el cocimiento del arroz.

—No, dímelo — Le pregunte obligándola a mirarme, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Podremos hacer esto? — Me preguntó tratando de no quebrarse en cada una de sus palabras.

—No veo por qué no, Bella te necesito a mi lado — Le dije tomando su mano, pero ella se apartó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban los cubiertos.

—Temo perderme a mí misma, no tener una vida por estar a tu lado…No me malinterpretes, adoro a William, pero ¿donde quedo yo en esta historia? Tengo miedo— Me dijo susurrando

—No dejaré que te pierdas a ti misma. Estoy contigo en todo — Le susurré acariciando su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Se las seque con rapidez, y luego bese su mejilla en reiteradas ocasiones, ella rió por mi actitud y luego siguió cocinando pero esta vez tenía la mirada perdida. Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y la abracé por detrás ayudándola a cocinar, Bella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras mis manos seguían en su cintura.

— Ahora todo está bien, no hay nada de lo cual debas preocuparte — Le dije con mi rostro en su hombro, ella parecía tan relajada y por un momento imaginé mi vida junto a ella, pero en el momento que la idea cruzo por mis mente la deseché. La única mujer que estuvo en mi corazón estaba muerta y ahora mi única preocupación era mi hijo

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó ante mi repentina rigidez, negué con la cabeza.

Bella acercó su rostro peligrosamente hasta que sentí su aliento muy cerca mío, lo cual me asustó. Sentí sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí el deseo de besarla sin preocuparme de nada, de lo que nos rodeaba.

—Bella

— No digas nada, no sabes hace cuanto he deseado hacer esto — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación de sus labios besando los míos.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaros me sentí libre y sin preocupaciones de lo que Emily o mi familia dijera si alguien nos viera, por primera vez quería sentirme libre por actos. Libre y feliz. Sentí como los labios de Bella comenzaban a moverse al compás con los míos, era un beso en el cual solo el simple tacto nos bastaba.

— ¡¿Que significa esto?! — Dijo una pequeña voz que hizo que nos Separáramos abruptamente. Mi hijo estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos abiertos

— Will, cariño, puedo explicar esto — Traté de decirle, pero el al instante salió corriendo.

Sin mirar a Bella, corrí hacia donde él había salido huyendo, mi madre me miró con una interrogante en el rostro pero yo solo puede mirar hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierto por donde hacia salido mi hijo. Corrí por la puerta, hasta que lo encontré sentado debajo de un árbol con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Miré su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente. Suspiré caminando hacia él para sentarme a su lado.

— ¿Tú no quieres a mi mami? — Me peguntó

— La amo y siempre lo haré, gracias a ella tú estas aquí, mi pedacito del cielo que ella me dejó — le dije acercándome a él, pero William se alejó de mí.

— Entonces ¿por qué besaste a Bella?

— Tu madre siempre estará en mi corazón, pero eso no quiere decir que ella salga de mí. Quiero que comprendas que Bella puede estar a mi lado pero tu mami siempre será parte de mí.

— Quiero que entiendas que a pesar de estar con Bella, tu Mami siempre estará en mi corazón. Nadie la sacara de mi, quiero que comprendas ello.

—Tengo miedo de que me dejes cuando tú hagas tu vida — Me dijo abrazándose con fuerza a mi cuello, sentí sus lágrimas mojando débilmente mi hombro.

—Jamás, tú siempre serás el único, el primero nunca te dejaré.

—Te quiero papá. Gracias por todo — Sentí las lagrimas salir por mis mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Ahora todo estaba bien, pero aun tenía que solucionar mi problema con Bella. Pero en otro momento ahora solo deseo disfrutar el cariño de mi hijo.

* * *

><p>Espero de todo corazón que les Haya gustado el capitulo :) ,, Ah y Quiero agradecer a <strong>Regina Baechler<strong> por Ayudarme en todas Mis Incoherencias

Espero sus comentarios, saludos 3


	9. Intentemoslo

Las tardes ahora las disfrutaba, Will estaba más cariñoso conmigo, actualmente dormía a mi lado. Bella por su parte había desaparecido desde el Beso que ambos compartimos; traté de llamarla pero parecía que ella no quería ser contactada.

—Hijo, vamos despierta, tu profesora va a llegar dentro de poco — Le susurré a mi pequeño, que se encontraba a mi lado durmiendo placenteramente.

—No quiero — Me dijo acurrucándose a mi lado.

—Vamos pequeño, o si no tendré que tomar otras medidas —Le dije besando su cabello en reiteradas ocasiones. Él rió alegremente y salió de la cama.

—Así me gusta, ahora a lavarse, mientras yo busco tu ropa — Le dije también levantándome mientras mi pequeño caminaba hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Busque mi teléfono y llamé a Bella, pero como lo venía haciendo no me contesto el teléfono. Suspiré algo molesto y me preocupé de buscar algo de ropa para que mi hijo estuviera bien vestido. Hoy, el primer día en el que aprendería a leer, escribir, sumar y restar

—Papá, podrías ayudarme— Aún no me acostumbraba a que me llamara papá, le sonreí mientras lo ayudaba a poner su polera que era de color blanca.

Lo tomé en brazos y ambos bajamos para tomar un liviano desayuno. Sin Bella en casa tenía que pensar seriamente en aprender a cocinar.

— ¿Cuándo volverá Bella? — Me tensé ante la pregunta de mi Hijo, no sabía cómo responderle que su desaparición fue gracias al beso que compartimos ella y yo.

—No lo sé pequeño, ¿La extrañas? — Me sorprendió verlo a sentir algo apenado por la ausencia de mi amiga.

—Haremos que vuelva, pero ahora tienes que prepararte para tu primera clase — Le dije con una sonrisa besándole la mejilla, mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Me sentía algo decepcionado por la repentina desaparición de Bella, pero tenía la esperanza de que apareciera en este día tan especial para Will. Estaba sentado en el sofá mientras William dibujaba en el suelo cuando sentimos unos golpecitos provenientes de la puerta.

—Anda abrir, seguro que es para ti — Le dije sonriendo, William se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Pero quien se encontraba detrás de ésta no era su profesora, si no que era Bella quien estaba, algo nerviosa pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de William sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, mi hijo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

—Te extrañé

Caminé hacia donde se encontraban ambos y los abracé con fuerza, Bella me sonrió y beso mi mejilla para luego besar la de mi pequeño.

O-O¬

Después de la primera clase de William, en donde según su nueva profesora era un pequeño muy inteligente y con ganas de aprender cosas nuevas. Ante sus palabras sonreí orgullo de lo fuerte que era un ser tan pequeño e indefenso ante mis ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros? — Me preguntó Bella, en un susurro cuando estábamos en la cocina mientras Will, estaba viendo televisión en el comedor.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú

—Edward, no uses ese juego de palabras conmigo, no quiero salir lastimada de aquí — Me susurró acercándose a mí, por instinto me alejé de ella.

—No estoy listo para esto, Emily aún está en mi ser —Le dije tomando su mano mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Y cuando lo estarás?, no quiero ver pasar mi vida sin cumplir todos mis sueños —Me confesó, soltando mi mano para secarse las lágrimas y girar la mirada hacia donde estaba William riendo frente a la televisión.

—No quiero verte así, espérame. Por favor — Le susurré, pero ella negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaba Will y se sentó a su lado.

Suspiré sentándome en la banca del desayuno. ¿Cuán difícil es sacar ese sentimiento de mi corazón? Tenía la posibilidad de hacer una nueva vida frente a mis ojos, pero el dolor del pasado seguía gatillando dentro de mí.

— ¿Papi, porque no vienes a ver la tele? — Me preguntó acercándose aún más a Bella.

Le sonreí con todo el amor que mi corazón podía darle, me acerque a él para sentarme a su lado y con mi brazo abrazarlos a ambos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Emily si me viera? ¿Estaría contenta?

Odiaba la incertidumbre del "qué dirán", cuando la persona que realmente me importaba estaba muerta y no podía pedir permiso.

—Por favor — Le susurré, apoyando mi rostro en su hombro ella me sonrió y le acarició el cabello a William, no obstante, él estaba más pendiente de lo que hacían los personajes amarillos en la televisión.

—Eres imposible — Me dijo recalcando su cabeza en la mía. Suspiré deseando que este momento fuera eterno.

—Will, debes hacer tu tarea — Dijo Bella, levantándose del sofá para apagar la televisión, Will suspiró cansando y se abrazó a mi cuello tratando de que lo protegiera de sus deberes.

— Vamos, yo te ayudaré — Le dije levantándolo para llevarlo en mis brazos hacia la mesa en donde Bella ya tenía sus cuadernos ordenados.

Senté a Will en una silla, para yo sentarme a su lado. Pasé la siguiente media hora tratando de enseñarle los números a mi hijo de ocho años. Bella nos miraba con una sonrisa cada vez que Will, no me entendía y yo tenía que tratar de encontrar otra manera de explicarle.

—Will, cariño eres igual a tu padre y cuando algo no le entra, no dejará de molestar hasta entenderlo — Dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado poniendo en la mesa frutas.

— ¿para qué es eso?

—Pensemos en los números como frutas, cuando hay una sola es 1 — Dijo poniendo una manzana frente a nosotros— 2 —Esta vez puso un plátano

—Entonces si pones otra hay…3 — Dijo aplaudiendo con una sonrisa, esa era la parte fácil. Ahora había que escribir los números.

—Ahora vamos a escribirlo en el papel, toma un lápiz — Le dije, un poco nervioso por toda la situación.

— ¿Y Ahora qué? — Me preguntó expectante

—Empecemos por el 1, haces una línea recta y en la punta le haces una pancita — Lo guié viendo como sus inexpertas manos hacia una línea y luego una pancita. Al menos parecía un 1.

—No es tan difícil después de todo, ¿no es así? — Dijo Bella, luego de casi una hora en la cual nos sentamos a enseñarle a Will, algo de cálculo sencillo, William le sonrió y se abrazó a mí.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Will negó con la cabeza.

Durante el resto de la tarde traté de hablar con Bella, sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, pero al parecer ella no deseaba discutir conmigo sobre ese asunto.

Después de que fui a acostar a Will para dormir, Bella apareció por la puerta silenciosa observándome mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi pequeño, velando sus sueños.

— Al menos ya no tiene tantas pesadillas — Le dije en un susurro sabiendo que ella estaba en la puerta viéndonos.

— Te dije que tenías que darle tiempo — Me dijo sonriendo

En ese momento recordé todo lo que había sufrido cuando lo oía. El recuerdo se hizo presente, tan nítido, como si hubiese sucedido tan sólo hace algunos segundos "_Gritos de mi hijo en sus sueños y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. _

— _¡Vamos Will, despierta! — Le suplicaba mientras el gritaba en sus sueños pidiendo que no le pegaran más._

— _¡No quiero! ¡Suélteme por favor! — Gritó antes de despertar con lágrimas en los ojos_

_En el instante en que sus ojos vieron los míos, me abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en mi hombro. Besé sus cabellos acostándome a su lado mientras él lloraba. _

—_Ese hombre nunca te volverá a tocar. Te lo prometo por mi vida — Le prometí besando su cabello"_

—Por suerte — Susurré besando su cabello

— ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros, Edward?

— Quiero intentarlo, pero hay una persona a la cual aún no puedo sacar de mí. Lo siento tanto Bella — Le dije mirándola, mientras ella suspiraba secándose las lagrimas

— Entonces, lo mejor será que me vaya. Mañana volveré para que le expliquemos a Will, la situación, adiós Edward — Se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Me levante rápido del lado de Will, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, cuando alcancé a Bella ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta y llevaba consigo solo una mochila.

—Edward, por favor— Me dijo. Pero yo solo pude tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besar sus labios con suavidad

Sorprendida por mi gesto, Bella me devolvió el Beso con la misma suavidad de un comienzo. Moví mis manos desde su rostro hacia su cintura acercándola a mí. Ella puso sus manos en mi cuello

La guié hacia mi dormitorio aún cuando nos besábamos, algo en mi corazón me decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo no era tan malo después de todo y que Emily había deseado que estuviese con alguien que me hiciera feliz.

—No puedo— Le dije soltando su cuerpo parándome al lado de la cama

—Lo lamento— Susurró parándose para irse. La detuve.

—No por favor. Quédate — Le supliqué. Bella me miró por largos minutos y luego suspiro sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

— ¿y Ahora qué?

No supe que responderle. La miré por un tiempo inescrutable, hasta que decidí tomar mi almohada y salir de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Aun tenía muchas ideas que aclarar en mi mente.

O-O¬

Cuando nadie se encontraba despierto en casa, decidí salir para poder hablar con alguien que todavía estaba en mi corazón y pensamientos. Y tenía la necesidad de saber que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría bien.

Tomé mis llaves dispuesto a dirigirme hacia el cementerio para poder sentir a Emily cerca de mí y pedirle perdón por lo que estuve a punto de hacer ayer. Pero por una extraña razón no me sentía culpable. Entonces ¿estaría bien, si trato de re hacer mi vida? ¿De darle a William una familia? ¿De hacer una familia junto a Bella?

Cuando llegué a la puerta, el guardia me saludó amablemente como siempre lo hacía cuando venía a acercarme a ella. A mi antigua yo o simplemente cuando no sabía qué hacer con mi vida sin que ella estuviera presente cada día de ella.

—Hola, amor — La saludé sentándome en el césped en donde ella se encontraba desandando junto a nuestro bebé.

—Sabes, hoy no traje flores, lo lamento pero prometo que mañana con Will, te traeremos un ramo enorme —Seguí hablando con su lápida que tenía una fotografía de ella en donde sonreía feliz.

Acaricie su rostro, sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que de pronto comenzaron a salir por mis ojos sin pedir permiso, no era la primera vez que lloraba desde que la había perdido, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar mis impulsos o mis lágrimas.

Supongo que ya sabes lo caótico que ha sido mi vida durante estas últimas semanas.

Lamento, no haber venido pero tú siempre me dijiste que la prioridad de nuestras vidas, era nuestro hijo, en ello he estado trabajando, en aprender a criar un pequeño de ocho años que carga en su espalda muchas heridas, abusos y sufrimiento

Le seguí hablando a la piedra de mármol, en ningún momento dejé de acariciar su rostro

Cuando la extrañaba.

A veces deseo con toda mi alma, que tu estuvieras, tu sabrías que hacer cuando Will, tiene pesadillas recordando todo lo que vivió. Hay un psicólogo que nos está ayudando a ambos y bueno, ya debe sumar y restar y todas las vocales y letras. Eso es un gran avance según su profesora.

A veces esperaba alguna respuesta de Emily para confirmar que ella verdaderamente me estaba escuchando y de algún modo me podría ayudar con la cruzada de nuestro pequeño o para poder superar todas las dudas que mi corazón y mi mente tenía en ese momento.

Creo que es lo que estás pensando, es que soy un idiota por estar asustado, en sentir algún sentimiento por Bella. Amy, te prometí ante el altar amarte por toda mi vida y… — Las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaron de mi ser sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo

Te extraño, no sabes lo difícil que es estar aquí siendo padre y sin ti, a mi lado ¿Cómo se supone que le diga a nuestro hijo el porqué no tiene mamá? , Emily ¿alguna vez pensante en que dejándome de esta manera nos matabas a ambos?

Te amo, nunca lo dejaré de hacerlo, pero quiero intentarlo con Bella… a ver que sale de todo esto — Le dije recostándome en su sepulcro tratando de sentir su olor a través del césped.

Me quedé en silencio contemplando el cielo que estaba de color gris, pero el clima estaba agradable no hacía calor ni frío.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormido, pero lo único que fui consiente fue cuando alguien me estaba moviendo, tratando de despertarme.

— ¡Papá! ¡Vamos despierta! mamá dice que te levantes — ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Abrí mis ojos y me encentré con los azules ojos de mi hijo mirándole algo molesto por estar durmiendo junto a su mamá. Le abrí los brazos esperando a que él se ubicara en ello y así lo hizo

Un momento. ¿Will había escuchado a Emily? , le sonreí aun con mis brazos a su alrededor

— ¿Qué más dice mamá? — Le pregunté, ante la mirada atenta de Bella que estaba parada frente a nosotros.

—Que seas feliz y que cumplas tu promesa — Dijo tocando el aire

Nunca antes había creído en que nuestros seres queridos nos estuvieran vigilando luego de la muerte pero al parecer, mi hijo si la podía ver. En ese instante supe que Emily jamás se iría del lado de nosotros siempre estaría ahí silenciosa y protectora

—Lo haré — Dije mirando a Bella con una sonrisa, esperando a que entendiera mi mensaje

Bella se sentó en el césped a mi lado mientras Will, continuaba mirando al cielo. Ese pequeño era especial y después de todo lo que había sufrido continuaba guardando esa inocencia de un niño pequeño.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo — Sugirió Bella

Asentí levantándome junto a Will, le pedí con la mirada a Bella que se llevara a Will, ya que yo aun tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de irme para comenzar otro pedido de mi vida, esta vez con tranquilidad.

—Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Serás la mujer más importante de mi vida, pero no la única. Te prometo una cosa, jamás dejare a Will el siempre será mi prioridad.

Besé su lápida, para caminar hacia donde se encontraba Will con Bella. Los miré por un par de segundos ahora todo se sentía mejor, me sentía feliz conmigo mismo y tenía la bendición de Emily.

— ¿Y Bien que comeremos?

O-O¬

Jamás me aburría de comer junto a Will, quien estaba en los juegos de McDonald's, parecía contento dentro de los toboganes, mientras que con Bella comíamos las sobras de lo que mi pequeño no le gustaba.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Los toboganes? — Le pregunté ayudándolo con sus zapatillas mientras él terminaba de comer lo que quedaba en la mesa que no era mucho.

—Disculpe ¿Me podría dar un autógrafo? — Me congelé antes las palabras de aquel niño que me miraba tímido.

Acepté temeroso, por la actitud que podría tomar mi hijo, ante la idea de que otro niño viniera hacia mí por algo. Luego de que el niño se fuera, miré a Will quien tenía la mirada puesta en aquel pequeño que se había sentado al lado de un hombre quien le sonreía.

— ¿Papá, porque ese niño te pidió que firmaras en un papel? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los señores de las cámaras? —Me preguntó mi niño, con algo de recelo

—Pequeño, mi trabajo consiste en hablar con la gente que no conocemos, y también relacionarme con aquellos señores que siempre tienen una cámara y un micrófono — Traté de explicarle de una manera sencilla, Aunque en el fondo todo era mucho más complicado.

— ¿Siempre será así?

— ¿Así como, pequeño? — Le pregunté levantando su rostro, ya que había bajado su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Siempre habrá gente cuando queramos salir los dos, jamás podremos estar solos como familia — Lo miré impactado por la crudeza de sus palabras, la verdad duele.

—Temo que la mayoría de las veces será así, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras, aparte ha sido solo una persona y luego nadie más nos ha molestado —Lo animé, mirando a Bella quien nos observaba con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar de comer lo poco que quedaba sobre la mesa, Will, volvió a los toboganes sin intenciones de volver en un buen rato. Por lo que supuse que me quedaba un largo rato sentado mirándolo jugar.

— ¿Y Bien? Ahora explícame que es todo eso —Suspiré ante la pregunta de Bella

—No es nada. Tanto te cuesta entender que estoy tratando de reconstruir mi vida sin ningún fantasma de mi pasado. Volver a ser el de antes — Le comenté tomando su mano

— ¿Y Emily?

—Siempre estará aquí. Ya es parte de mi vida, le prometí a ella ser feliz y eso es lo que pretendo hacer desde ahora —hablar de ella ya no provocaba ese enorme agujero en mi pecho. Ahora se sentía una mezcla de amor y adoración hacia la mujer que me había acompañado durante años.

—Entonces, ¿todo estará bien, entre nosotros desde ahora?

—Eso parece — Le dije sellando lo nuestro con un beso

Bella, comenzó a reír encantada. Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos profundizando el beso, sin pensar en todos la gente que nos podría ver. Ahora nada importaba, solo importaba ser feliz, por mi familia.

Sentí un carraspeo. Nos separamos con lentitud y frente a nosotros se encontraba mi pequeño mirándonos con algo de resentimiento.

—Vámonos, Estoy cansado —Dijo en un tono agrio tomando sus zapatos. Traté de ayudarlo, pero él se negó diciendo que podía solo.

Quedé desconcertado con su actitud tan agria; tomé mi abrigo y salí del local con mi mano unida a la de Bella; sentí que alguien sacaba algunas fotos desde lo lejos pero la verdad no me importó.

Cuando llegamos donde estaba estacionado el auto, Will estaba sentado en su lugar mirando hacia su lado algo triste. Emily.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido— Le dije a Bella, soltando su mano adelantándome.

— Ed, no te estoy entendiendo

—Emily, Will puede verla. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Will, ve a su madre y a su padre, su familia junta, el sueño de cualquier niño — Le dije con las ideas algo alborotadas.

—Pero Emily está muerta y sé que duele pero hay que asimilar, Will es un niño especial y hay que cuidar eso, habrá gente que abusará de él.

—Pero estaremos con él y eso es lo único que quiero para él. Hablaré con Will .Amy siempre estará en mí, pero en este momento mi vida está al lado de otra persona y quiero que él entienda eso —Le dije con una sonrisa, besando su frente.

—Lo sé

Me senté en el asiento trasero junto a Will, dejando a Bella conducir durante todo el camino. Traté de establecer una conversación con mi hijo pero él simplemente se negó a dirigirme la palabra. En cuanto llegamos, William se dirigió a su habitación.

—Esto se termina aquí —Le dije a Bella subiendo por las escaleras para ir hacia la cuarto de Will.

—Will, Tenemos que hablar — Le dije entrando a su habitación

—No quiero hablar con nadie — Dijo

William se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado de su cama con la mirada hacia el vacío. Me senté a su lado sólo a esperar a que él iniciara una conversación, pero al ver que Will no tenía ninguna intención en hablar decidí empezarla yo.

—Will, no puedo imaginar que estas sintiendo en estos momentos pero quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué no tengo mamá? ¿Por qué no soy como los demás niños? ¿Mi mamá no me quería?

—Ey, tranquilo, amigo, muchas preguntas y todas con una respuesta diferente. Mamá te amaba, y por eso estas aquí conmigo, ella dio todo lo que tenía por tu vida.

— ¿Entonces no me odia por quitarle su vida?

—Jamás, mamá siempre estará aquí, ya le he dicho y si quieres que te lo recuerde lo puedo hacer cada minuto de mi vida, mamá siempre te amará, nos amará — Le dije besando su cabella atrayéndolo a mí

— ¿Tu la quieres?

—Mucho ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te vi besando a Bella, y fue cuando mamá desapareció. Tú no quieres a mi mamá — Dijo enojado levantándose para alejarse de mi

—Emily, siempre estará aquí...

— ¿Por qué tú no quieres una familia? ¿Tú, mamá y yo? — Me preguntó cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

—Cariño, hay algo que debes entender, Emily, es un ángel que solo estrellas como tu pueden ver. Yo no puedo verla, y quiero que entiendas que con mamá siempre estaremos ahí y a pesar de que no podamos formar esa familia que tú deseas, estaremos siempre ahí.

—Pero yo los quiero a los dos. No quiero a Bella

—Pensé que te agradaba Bella, te hace reír, te cuenta cuentos, nos prepara la comida — Le dije enumerando las cosas que hacia Bella por nosotros todos los días, sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Ella está tratando de ocupar el lugar de mamá y eso no me gusta

— Escúchame, ella no está tratando de ocupar el lugar de nadie. Bella está tratando de hacer su propio lugar, nadie reemplazará a tu madre, ella será única y ocupará un lugar en el corazón de ambos que nadie llenará — Le dije temiendo que el comenzara hacer preguntas de la muerte de su madre, ya que todavía no tenía respuestas para aquello

— ¿Y mi hermano? — Preguntó de pronto dejándome helado

— ¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto?

—Quiero saber la verdad, de mi vida papá. Quiero entender porque no soy como los otros niños de mi edad, porque te conocí luego de ocho años, ¿Dónde estaban tu y mamá, cuando me golpeaban, cuando me obligaban a robar?— Me dijo sentándose nuevamente pero lejos de mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza controlando el dolor que sentía al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de mi hijo.

— ¿Sabes? esperaba contarte esta historia cuando fueras más grande y entendieras todo que sucedió, pero al parecer tendré que contarte antes. No sé si tengas tu corazón listo para la crueldad de lo que paso tu madre, de lo que pasé yo buscándolos.

—Papá, he visto tantas cosas que ni te imaginas, podré aguantar un poco más — Dijo sonando mucho más adulto.

¡Dios!, como desearía que mi hijo hubiera crecido como un niño normal, que hubiera sido mimado, y malcriado por la gente que lo rodeaba.

—A veces me asusta tu madurez, ¡cielos!, sólo tienes ocho años, William y a pesar de toda la maldad que has visto en tu corta vida aun eres un niño, eso nunca lo olvides.

—Eso no cambia que quiera saber la verdad de la partida de mamá

—Bien empezaré de un comienzo

O-O¬

Pasamos largo rato conversando de Emily, de la última vez que estuve con ella, la última vez que la abracé con fuerza y le dije que la amaba, sin saber que nunca más se lo podría decir.

— ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Qué paso con él?

—Cuando ese hombre se llevó a tu madre, pensé que nunca los iba a volver a ver, pero un día apareció un bebé en una caja en la puerta de mi casa.

—Lo pusimos en una pequeña camita en donde a su lado también esa durmiendo mamá, Así el nunca estará solo como tu tampoco nunca mas estarás solo

— ¿Por qué el haría algo así, con todos?

—No lo sé pequeño, sólo una persona enferma puede hacer algo así. Cuando seas más grande, los medios te buscaran para respuestas y tú tienes que estar listo, pero aún no pensemos en eso.

—Mamá, está sonriendo— Dijo mirando a mi lado, puse mis sentidos a trabajar y pude sentir su olor llegar por mis narices.

—Puedo sentir su olor— Will, se acercó a mí refugiándose en mis brazos, lo abracé con fuerza sintiendo el olor de Amy, más fuerte que antes.

—Te quiero con todo mi ser, luché tanto por tenerte aquí — le dije besando su cabello, sentí que Will, se relajó en mis brazos y supuse que al menos por ahora todo estaría bien.

—Jamás me dejes.

—Nunca, lo prometo.

Me quede por largos momentos con Will entre mis brazos, hasta que este se quedo profundamente dormido, lo coloque en su cama, y me recosté en su lado para velar sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Aqui estoy de nuevo, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre le agradezco a mi Beta que hace posible que esto sea entendible :)<strong>

**Espero leer su Comentarios ya que es la única manera que tenemos de saber que lo que estamos haciendo esta bien ,, Nos Vemos :)**


End file.
